What We Will Always Be
by Cara.AnnSalvatore
Summary: Cara Ann was turned in 1463 by a mysterious man, who she can't remember. She's seen the world, and is happily engaged to Damon Salvatore and now they're back in Mystic Falls. But how will this gap in her life affect her and the rest of the gang? Cara's life gets turned around when her unknown secret has been revealed. Damon/OC, Klaroline, Stelena AU. VERY ACTIVE, ONCE AGAIN! :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, you amazing reader! This is my first-ever published fanfiction, and I love to write and I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors- I accept constructive criticism! I follow the TV show and I know the series pretty well, but season two/three sometime get mixed up in my scrambled brain, so feel free to correct me with my timeline. This first chapter is really an introduction to my OC from her POV, picking up from where Damon takes Elena to Georgia... with a twist of course! I won't be using the exact dialogue from the car scene, because I portray Elena a little more...whiny to say the least. My story is also slightly AU in the beginning. If you like this so far I'd love for you to follow my story- there will be lots of romance, hilarity, and a hint of drama and mystery! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything from TVD. Just my OC.**

**Cara's POV**

Finally. It's nice to have some quiet time on the road. He reaches over the gear shift and holds my hand on my thigh, interlacing our fingers as I look across and give him a small smile. He must me enjoying the peacefulness too! I took a minute to appreciate him- his raven black hair falling slightly over his full brows, icy blue orbs gleaming with affection, a chiseled jaw with slight stubble and his soft, pale skin and full lips.

He noticed me staring and released a low chuckle, causing a blush to raise in my cheeks from being caught in the act. His playful smile quickly turned to a scowl and I grunted hearing Elena start to come to in the backseat. So much for peaceful quiet, now.Damon unlocked our fingers, brushing my engagement ring while doing so. I immediately missed the contact, but understood his reasons. The ring he had gifted to me was utterly perfect. The band was silver, containing intricate designs and filled with Lapis Lazuli, with two small diamonds beside the clear, 4 carat square that completed the ring. Mrs. Cara Ann Salvatore... I smiled inwardly.

I could hear Elena slowly sit up, taking in her surroundings, then started frantically asking questions.

"Wh- What happened?" She asked.

"You crashed your car, we came to the rescue and decided to take you on a fieldtrip," Damon quipped.

"But no one knows where I am! You can't just kidnap me! And what about my car? What did you do with it? And where are we?!" obviously Elena wasn't happy with the situation.

"1. This isn't kidnapping, we're the ones preventing that. 2. I pulled it off to the side of the road where nobody will bother it," he replied, as I shot him a glare.

"Achem, I pulled what was left of that car to the curb and you know it, so don't try to change the story, hun." He rolled his eyes then turned back to the road.

"That doesn't matter, Cara! Where. Are. You. Taking me!" She practically yelled at me. Gosh... She is quite irritable.

_"_Inside voices, please!" Damon commented, knowing I was bothered by her little outburst.

"Thank you. We're about 2 hours out of Georgia, if you must know." I said.

"Why are we going to Georgia?"

Damon and I shared a look then said, "To visit a friend." Elena rolled her eyes.

"And WHY did you take me? I'm just going to end up as the third wheel. I should be at home right now." I scoffed. Trust me honey, you're right. I only saved your peppy ass to keep Stefan distracted so he won't bother us.

"If you were at home that vampire could've gotten to you, and we need to know what he is up to before he gets in contact again." Damon answered.

"So you didn't know who he was?"

"No, we don't know every single vampire." I said, rolling my eyes.

"It's not like there's a mingling bar for the supernatural that we go to every Saturday night." I smirked at Damon, amused with his further comment.

Elena grunted and said, "Well I need to call Jenna and let her know I'm okay. She's probably worried." I chuckled at this, knowing Damon had her phone is his breast pocket. Elena searched for her phone then soon realized we had it. "Damon, Cara, give me my phone."

"Oh come on, don't you want to have a little time-out from life?" I said.

"I'm sure five minutes won't hurt," Damon added.

"Guys, just let me call-" Elena was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. Damon answered and Elena pouted while I listened in on the conversation. It was Stefan, he had gone to Elena's to see if she was okay and was concerned with the fact she wasn't home yet. He wanted to talk to her and both Damon and I were surprised when Elena rejected the phone. I guess the perfect couple can have fights, too. Damon hung up on Stefan with a smirk and the car rested into a not-so-comfortable silence.

"Erm...So, how's the wedding planning?" Elena tried to spark a conversation, and both Damon and I scoffed at her sudden interest in our wedding.

"Elena, we've been engaged for over 150 years. What makes you think we're having the wedding anytime soon?" Damon said. It's true... We haven't exactly started to plan. Some ideas have popped up every decade or so, but we can't seem to decide on where exactly we want to have it.

"I don't know. Boredom? I've only known you guys for so long." She replied. After a minute or two of silence, Elena decided to try again.

"So... Exactly how old are you guys?" Suttle, much?

"I was turned when I was 24, but I just hit a hundred sixty-six," Damon sighed.

"It's impolite to discuss a woman's age, Elena." I said, annoyed with her choice of topic.

"Oh come on. We have two hours and I feel like I don't know anything about you." _She's got a point... _

"Okay, well I don't really like to talk about it," I looked to Damon, and he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Let me guess: You were in college when you met Damon and you fell in love, then at some point he led you into an alley and drank your blood, then convinced you to spend eternity with him and you don't like talking about it because it shows how much of a pig your future husband is?" Elena seemed satisfied with her so-called 'burn.' Boy, was she off!

"I suggest that if you want to really get to know me and my story, you stop dissing my fiance and listen. Capiche?" She squirmed under my deathly glare and nodded in silent agreement. "Anyways, Damon didn't turn me." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Elena leant forward in between the front seats in curiosity, and I continued.

"I was turned January 12, 1463, on my twentieth birthday."

_***Flashback***_

**_3rd Person POV_**

_"When you're happy like a fool, let it take you over! When everything is out you gotta take it in...Oh, this has gotta be the good life, This has gotta be the good life, This could really be a good life, good life! I say Ohh..." Klaus admired the girl singing and dancing in the flower fields, he had finally found her. She had the voice of an angel and she looked so carefree, twirling and jumping barefooted in the sun, her worn, light blue dress swishing against her never-ending legs. Her skin was a cream/ivory color, and she had a small waist with a curvy figure. But what caught his eye was her hair- waist-length deep auburn locks cascaded in layered curls down to the small of her back and seemed to resemble fire in the shining sun. Klaus stood nearby leant against a tree, and decided to politely cut her off with applause. She turned around, suddenly aware of his presence and slowly walked towards him. He thought she was pretty from behind, but once she came closer he knew she was a rare beauty. Her face looked delicate, the shape of a heart. She had freckles across her small nose, and over the rosy tone of her cheeks. She gave him a small smile, and her full, pink lips spread across her face which revealed small dimples. Her eyes were enchanting, a dark blue ring outlining her iris which faded into a lighter blue and sea green. He could see resemblance of himself in her face. She stood in front of Klaus, let out a small chuckle, then spoke._

_"I didn't know I had an audience, Mr..." She trailed off, wanting to know her viewer's name._

_"Niklaus Mikaelson, but please call me Klaus. That was wonderful, you really have a talent," He bowed his head and reached for her hand, placing a small kiss on her knuckles._

_"Thank you, Klaus. I have never sang in front of someone before, you are the first. My name is Cara Ann," She curtsied._

_"A pleasure, Miss Cara Ann. What has brought a beautiful young woman out to the fields so close to evening? Do you not have a place to sleep?" Klaus knew this was her, and wanted to be in her life._

_"Unfortunately, I do not," Cara said, lowering her head slightly in sadness. Klaus knew her predicament. _

_"I'm sorry to hear that. You shall stay with me for the night, if you wish." Klaus didn't want to compel her to stay with him. He wanted to earn her trust. Only then will he turn her._

_"Th- That is very nice, Niklaus, but you really don't have to. We just met, I am but a stranger," Cara shook her head in bewilderment, this man she just met is offering her a place to sleep! It's simply too good to be true._

_"Then how about we have supper and get to know each other beforehand? Please, I insist." Klaus finally charmed her into having dinner and a place to stay. They became close over the few hours. Cara had a spunk about her, she spoke her mind and didn't care what he thought of her. Klaus was surprised when she insisted on calling him Nik. He hadn't been called that by anyone but his sister Rebekah, and hearing it come from Cara Ann really made him feel as though they were siblings._

_After dinner, she agreed to let Klaus house her until she could take care of herself. Before bed they had tea, laced with Klaus's blood along with the herb and white oak ash that was needed for the spell. The herb took place and she quickly fell asleep. Niklaus didn't want her to be in pain as her werewolf gene was subdued with magic. It was tied with the white oak ash and Klaus's most powerful witch performed the spell that his mother had used hundreds of years ago. Klaus sacrificed the very witch in order to complete Cara's transition. He could not let anyone know of the witch's existence. He would finally have real family, no more half-brothers and sister. Cara Ann shared both parents with him. That is why he needed her to be undefeatable... His one and only companion. The other Original Hybrid._

_He decided it was best for her not to know of her species. He compelled her to live her eternal life as a regular vampire, and to remember nothing of him or the curse until Klaus had found the doppelganger and come back to Cara to perform the ritual. He would miss his sister, but it had to be done._

_***End of Flashback***_

"I was homeless at the time, and the man I was betrothed to was killed while hunting. I didn't have anything planned for myself. So I thought, 'Here's an opportunity for a new start! What could be so bad about having dinner?' Little did I know that the guy would take me home and turn me. He didn't even stick around to teach me anything about being a vampire. Basically I woke up to a note that explained the basics and that the was a human in the living room for me to eat," Elena looked a confused as to why this was hard for me to talk about, so I looked her straight in the eye and told her.

"My mother abandoned me as soon as I was born. She had another family, and my father was killed when her husband found out about the pregnancy. So when my sire left me before I knew about life (as a vampire), it screwed with my head. For thirty-nine years I had my emotions turned off and I killed without remorse- I was the Ripper before Stefan. That's why I don't like to talk about it, okay?" The last sentence came out in a small whisper and I felt my eyes tear up. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and Damon pulled the car over.

"We're here," he said quietly. Elena looked completely dumbfounded. She didn't know what to say- she'd been a bitch about it before and now she was just surprised that I, the Big-Bad Red-Headed Vampire Engaged To The Big-Bad Damon Salvatore, could have feelings.

I wiped the wetness away from under my eyes and stepped out of the car.

"C'mon, babe. Let's have some fun!" I grabbed Damon's hand and let him to the bar. Elena silently followed.

Damon gave Elena her phone back she she quickly thanked him and went back near the car to call Jenna. Why would he do that? We can't go in without her and now we'll have to wait. And I really want to see Bree :(

He turned to me and looked down, (he was half a head taller than me), with a concerned look on his face. "You okay, hun?"

As if on cue, a pang of sadness came over me. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I looked up to him and felt a lump in my throat as my eyes begin to well up again. He enveloped me in a comforting hug and the tears just started pouring. We stood there for what seemed like hours, then he slowly let go and cupped my cheeks.

"I will never leave you, Cara Ann. I love you so, so much." His words made so happy, I loved him so much and I would never let him go.

"I love you too," I said, sniffing. He wiped my face and kissed me lightly on the lips. I kissed him back, eagerly, but we were interrupted by Elena before it got heated. She fake-gagged and stuck her finger in her mouth.

"Ugh, get a room." Damon rolled his eyes and we turned away and I interlaced our fingers. This has always been how we hold hands. Elena then realized we were at a bar, and she let out a deep, annoyed sigh.

"Why'd you take me into a bar? I'm not old enough to get in." Did she seriously think we couldn't get her in? I mean she's with two people that could make someone shit their pants just for the fun of it.

"We know the owner," Damon said, flashing me a smirk.

"Whatever." she said. I skipped into the bar, leaving behind Whiny and Damon with an amused smile across his face.

"Bree!" I yelled into the pup. I saw her behind the bar counter, and flung myself over enveloping her into a hug. "Cara Ann Johnson! You look great, how are you, girl?" she hugged me back tightly and giant smiles were filling both of our faces.

"I'm doing well! Keeping up with those magic herbs, I see! You look amazing, might I say." I pulled back and sat in a bar stool, looking over at my old friend. She had aged a bit since college, but whatever magic she was using kept her body pretty intact! I wonder where Damon and Elena are... Hmph. Must be in the bathroom, it was a long drive after all.

"Aww that's sweet. So... You still with that hunk Damon Salvatore?" She asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Elena came from the bathroom and sat down beside me before I could reply. "I thought you and Damon were engaged for over a decade? She's obviously not that old so how come she doesn't know?"

"You and Damon are what?!" Bree exclaimed. Damnit, Elena. It was a surprise.

I placed my left hand on the bar, showing off my ring. I looked to Elena and explained it to her, trying my hardest not to rip her throat out. "Damon and I met Bree in college, and we weren't open with our engagement back then seeming it was odd to be engaged that young in the time. So she didn't know." I turned back to Bree and we exchanged a polite smile.

"Bree, look at you." Damon sauntered into the room. he sat on the other side of me and set down two blood bags. Ahh. So that's where he's been.

"Damon, baby! Congrats! Lets have a toast to the two crazy people who ruined my career, killed my chance of getting a degree, and bought me this bar!" She sad and she poured four shots of tequila.

"Cheers!" The bar yelled in response and Damon, Bree and I drank down the shots and slammed the glasses onto the bar. Damon hit it last and some alcohol dribbled down his chin. He went to wipe it up but I swooped in and licked the drip clean off. His eyes darkened with lust and I winked with a smirk playing my lips.

"Yuck. Don't do that in public, please." Elena just has to ruin all the fun, doesn't she?

"Loosen up, Gilbert. If you don't down that shot I will!" I chipped.

"Take it."

"More for me!" I said as I reached over to grab her shot and drank it.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?

"Unhinge your jaw like a freaking snake to consume alcohol! I mean seriously, that's what it looked like!" She said, eyes wide.

"546 years of practice, baby!" I turned back to Bree and asked her for what we came for.

"So, Bree, we need your help."

**So there you go! I hope you liked it :) I'll try to update ASAP, hopefully tomorrow after I get some things done. If you have any concerns, ideas, or suggestions please review or PM if you like! Again, I just want to let you know that this is a little AU. Thank you so, so much for reading my first piece of published writing!**

**Until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi readers! I'd first like to thank everyone who followed/favorited and especially you reviewers! You guys make my day :) Here's another chapter, I've been thinking it up in my head for the past few days. So this is me trying to clamp up my ideas into one nice, clean chapter! It's starting from where the episode (Bloodlines) cuts back to Damon and Bree talking. ****_Also I forgot to give credit to the song Cara was singing when Klaus found her. It's called "Good Life" by OneRepublic._**

**_Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Vampire Diaries or any of their characters. Just Cara Ann._**

**Cara's POV**

"Oh come on," Was there really no way to get back into that tomb?

"There's really no other way?" Damon finished for me. Damn! He says it, I think it.

"Guys. After all these years you're still trying to get back at Katherine?" Bree said.

"Are you _actually_ going to question it?" Damon replied.

"Bree, look. I'm not just gonna let it go- she USED Stefan." I tried to keep my cool, but seriously? I want to KILL that bitch.

"And not only did that slut use my baby brother, Katherine stopped my wedding, kept me from being sired by the woman I love by turning my brother and I against our will. We want to get her out of that tomb and make her _suffer_. " Damon was getting angry. Bree noticed his growing anger and quickly changed the direction of our conversation.

"How do you even know Katherine's alive?"

"Well, you help us open that tomb and we'll find out, love." I said, giving her a sly smile.

"I already did. Twenty years ago. Three simple steps: Comet, Crystal, Spell."

"Yeah well we have a little problem with number two," Damon chipped. "Don't have the crystal."

"That's it, Damon. It's Emily's spell."

"What about a new spell, with a new crystal, that overrides Emily's spell?" I asked.

"It doesn't work that way, baby girl. Emily' spell is absolute. You can't get into that tomb," she gave me the girl-this-shit-is-over-deal-with-it look.

Well, fuck me.

**Elena's POV**

Blech. Sitting in that bar with those two... It's like I could cut the sexual energy between then with a steak knife.

I'm waiting, patiently I might add, outside when my phone rings.

_"Elena, is that you?"_

"I'm here."

_"Where are you?"_

"You LIED."

_"Not until I explain, please-"_

"So you DIDN't lie?"

_"Just tell me where you are so I can come get you,"_

"How am I connected to Katherine, Stefan?"

_"I honestly don't know."_

"And I'm supposed to BELIEVE that?"

_"It's the truth. I- listen,"_

I hung up. Ass.

I turned to go back into that god-awful bar for some food when Cara's standing right behind me

"You okay?" She asked.

"Don't pretend to care. I know you're gloating inside."

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Stefan walked up to the house and knocked politely at the door.

"Hi,"

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Stefan, I'm a friend of Bonnie's," He reached out to shake her hand, and she gave him a skeptical look. Sheila Bennett knew when there was a vampire, she despised the species. Stefan continued,

"Her dad told me she might be here...?"

"She was, not anymore."

"Do you know where she went?"

"No, but you do."

"Uh- I'm sorry?" Stefan looked slightly confused.

"I told her to face her fear and now I think you know exactly why she was scared," Stefan was lost for words as she went on, stepping over the threshold.

"You know what I am, yet you offered me your hand... Which means you wanted me to see that I can trust you."

"Can you?" Stefan was a brave and noble vampire.

"I trust you'll keep her safe. Better be on you way, then..." she paused, then stepped back into her house. "I'm not going to invite you in." she continued, raising her eyebrows. "I'm sure you know why."

* * *

**Cara's POV**

We sat in the bar, Damon ate the burger and I nibbled the fries, drinking the blood damon had gotten earlier out of his flask since I wasn't in the mood for regular food. Elena looked up at be in between scarfing down the burger I'd bought her.

"So, let's say that I'm descended from Katherine: does that make me part vampire?"

"Sadly, vampires can't procreate."

"Though we _love _to try," Damon waggled his eyebrows at me suggestively while I chuckled at shot him a wink. Elena gave him glare, she was trying to be serious.

"No, if you were related, it'd mean that Katherine had a child before she was turned," he finished.

"Did Stefan think he could use me to replace her?"

"It's kinda creepy if you ask me..." I said. Elena scowled, and prodded at her pickle.

"You don't like pickles?" Damon asked.

_"What's_ wrong with you?" I added, taking it and chomping down on the tart veggie.

"Thought you weren't in the mood for human food?" my fiance asked.

"Babe, I'm always in the mood for pickles!" I spoke with a wide grin.

"Makes sense," he said, giving me a genuine smile back.

"How can you guys even eat if you're...Ya know, supposed to be..." Elena trailed off.

"Dead?" I finished.

"It's not such a bad word. As long as we keep a healthy diet of blood in our system," Damon answered.

"Our bodies function pretty normally." I finished. Elena smiled and chuckled to herself quietly...

"What?"

"You guys always finish each other's sentences... It's actually pretty cute," She looked genuinely... entertained? It looked like she was holding in laughter.

"Thank you," I smirked at her, then realized Damon and I had said that simultaneously.

"Damn!" Ugh! We did it again! I punched Damon in the arm lightly and he let out a low laugh, as Elena started to crack up. Bree came over and set two beers on the bar.

"Thanks, Bree," Damon and I said. At the SAME TIME.

"OH. My god. Again? Seriously?" I spat, now starting to giggle. Elena was falling off the barstool and Bree smiled at me.

"You guys still do that talking thing, huh?" she asked.

"What do you mean, _still _do?" I replied.

"Cara Ann, you and Damon have been talking that way since I met you. It's actually how you tried to compel me for blood the night we met, girl! You started and Damon finished for you. It's adorable!" She was now in a fit of laughter.

"Okay I get it! We're a cute couple! Can we please change the subject?" Damon kissed me on the cheek and handed me my beer. Elena was back on here feet and noticed our drinks.

"I'll have one, too."

"Huh?" Damon said. Elena Prissy Gilbert wants a beer? Well that's a first.

"Time out, remember? Five minutes? Well that five minutes is gonna need a beer."

"Here you go," Bree handed her the same beer Damon and I had both got. We all clinked our glasses and I watched as Elena drank her beer with a stern, determined look on her face.

* * *

**Bonnie's POV**

Once I brushed myself off from the fall, I took a look at my surroundings. It was an underground room, and there was a stone door on the far wall. It had an upside-down pentagram carved into the grey stone. I walked over and placed my ear against the cold surface, and i heard whispers and small movements. I jumped back and pulled out my phone. _Please, please please have service!_

"Oh no." I stepped forward into the middle of the room, and looked around to try and find a way out.

A vampire came out behind me and I let out a peircing scream.

"Shhh, Bonnie, it's just me. It's Stefan." Stefan cooed.

"Stefan? Th- The ground gave way and I-I fell.." I trailed off, completely scared out of my wits.

"Shhh, shhh Bonnie it's okay. Calm down," Stefan said while placing is hands on my shoulders. I let out a deep breath. "Come on. Let's get you out of here."

"How?"

"Just close your eyes... Trust me." I gave him a small smile, thanking him, and closed my eyes. I felt his arms wrap around me from behind and then... _woosh. _I felt a hard surface beneath me, but kept my eyes shut.

"You can open your eyes now." Stefan said.

"Wow..."

"I didn't want to scare you."

"How did you know where I was?"

"Well your Grandma told me what you were doing and I just guessed the where." I nodded, then decided to tell him what I heard.

"I heard them down there, behing the door. Are they... In pain?" I asked. I heard a lot of grunts and growls.

"At first, yes. But not anymore. They've starved to the point of dessication."

"But, if they have blood then-"

"It's not gonna happen, Bonnie. They can't get out. Emily saw to that when she used you to destroy the crystal," I started to tear up at the thought of my experience with Emily, "You're safe."

* * *

**Cara's POV**

"Ready...GO!" Bree shouted to the crowd at the bar. We all downed our third shot (Yes, even Elena). I finished mine first, while Elena came in second and Damon at close third and a drip of vodka drippe down his chin, once again.

"Aww, baby need a bib?" I teased him.

"Well sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol," He teased back.

"Heyyyyy you used my line!" Elena pouted, slurring her words a bit.

"Anyone want another round?" I yelled.

"Yeah come one, guys! One more!" Elena chipped. Seems like she's one of those peppy, cheery drunks.

A blonde who was sitting next to Elena shouted at us, "You girls should be on the floor!"

"Pffffft I'm not even drunk! My tolerence is, like, wayyyyyy up here!" Elena shouted back, getting off her seat and jumping with her hand in the air. I laughed a bit and turned back to Damon. I have a little buzz goin, sure, but usually it takes loads of alcohol to actually get me drunk. I will admit, once I get a buzz going, I start to get a bit frisky...

"Hey babe. How's it going?" I ask, swinging my arms around his neck it a flirst manner.

"I'm great, and you?" he said, picking up one of my curls and twirling it between his fingers.

"Great," I said before crashing my lips onto his. It wasn't one of those sweet, i-love-you kisses. It was a passionate and rough kind of kiss. I slid off my barstool and onto his, stradeling his lap while our lips were still connected. His tounge swept over my bottom lip and I opened my mouth willing, and the kiss got heated. Soon enough we were full on making out at the bar, when Elena told us to take it elsewhere. Damon lifted me up, my legs still wrapped around his waist, and blurred us out in front of the bar. I hopped off him and smirked at the pout on his face from the loss of conncetion. I then switched out positions and pushed him back against the brick wall with my hadns against his chest. I started to nibble and place wet kisses down his neck and he let out a soft moan. He spun us back around and kissed me again when I heard a Elena nearby.

"Damon, wait."

"Wait...for...what?" He said between kisses. I sped out and away from him, trying to hear what she was saying.

"Elena. She's on the phone over there, with Jenna... She just fell... Damon, someone's got her!" I ran towards the sound at inhuman speed with Damon trailing behind. When we stopped, I noticed Elena's phone on the ground. Damon picked it up and I placed a finger over my lips,, telling him to be quiet. We slowly walked around the area, and I spotted Elena perched on some metal beams suppotring gas tanks.

"Cara, Damon, NO!" She yelled. A vampire came from behind us and nocked me to my knees with a metal pipe. I heard Damon is stuggle as well, and looked over to see the mystery man break his legs. I got up at put him in a choke hold, but he released himself from my grasp and plunged the pipe in my stomach. I yelled in pain as I fell over and Damon reached over to help me yank it out. I felt something wet pour over me and soon realized it was gasoline.

"What the hell?" Damon rasped, "Who are you?"

"That's perfect, you have no idea!" replied the man, a look pure hatred on his face.

"What are you talking about? What did they do?" screamed Elena.

"He killed my girlfriend! And she was supposed to be her best friend!" He told her. The man resumed pouring gasoline all over Damon and I.

_Lexi...!_

"What did she do to you, huh? WHAT DID SHE DO?!" The man was now yelling at us.

"Nothing..." Damon answered.

"I don't understand..." Elena cried.

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan for his birthday and to ask Cara about wedding plans... and Damon killed her and her best friend didn't do a damn thing about it!" Lexi's boyfriend yelled back.

Damon started to sit up to explain and he kicked him in the face. I'm so gonna kill that douche when I heal...

"Wait...Lexi? Lexi was your girlfriend?" Elena said. He turned to look at her as she continued, "She-she told me about you. She said you were human...?"

A grave, sorrow expression spread across his face, "I was." Out of the corner of my eye I saw him pull a lighter out of his pocket.

"Lexi turned you?"

"When you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever..." I started to get up, feeling the hole in my stomach starting to close, but he ran back over with inhumad speed and kicked my wound.

"Lexi.. she said that when it's real, you cant walk away!" Elena yelled.

"Well that's a choice that you're not gonna have to make!"

"Don't! No, please don't hurt them!"

"Trust me, I'll be doing you a favor." He sparked the lighter.

I reached for Damon's hand and intertweined our fingers, grasping it tightlty.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too." We both thought it was the end, until Elena started to talk to him again.

"Lexi loved you, and she was good, so that means you're good too. Be better then them."

He plunged the pipe back into be stomach, and threw damon against the bar 100 feet away.

"Thank you," Elena said.

"It wasn't for you."

* * *

**There you go! I hoped you guys liked it and please review, it encourages me to update! I'm here to write for the reader's pleasure, so what are your ideas/questions/concerns? Fell free to PM me!**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi my lovelies! I'm so sorry, but this isn't quite a chapter. I thought that since I sort of jumped right into the story, the character relationships hadn't been established. So, basically I'm just going to describe Cara's relationships with the rest of the scooby gang, and within it you'll learn a little more on Cara's own personality :) I'm going to try to make these as short and informational as possible because I really want to wright the third chapter, but I'm not sure if I'll have enough time tonight. Damon's is the ONLY long one. Here you go!**

Hey guys, one more quick thing: Cara DOES NOT have an English accent, but after spending most of her life in Europe and London she has picked up some British slang/vocab. Just in case you were wondering:)

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TVD or any of it's characters :( I do own Cara Ann.**_

_Damon Salvatore_

Cara Ann loves Damon to the bottom of her undead heart, and he the same. After touring Europe and coming off of her ripper benge, Cara moved into Mystic Falls just two years before Damon was turned into a vampire against his will. They didn't fall in love quickly, like a cheesy romance movie, since Cara always played hard to get. Damon did always say that "the fun's all in the chase." After teasing, and stealing glances across the room, Cara had agreed to go to the first Mystic Falls Founder's Ball with the twenty-two year old Damon Salvatore. That magical night is how their relationship officially started. After just two months in a relationship with the elder Salvatore, Cara decided to tell him her secret. He was thrilled, and then proposed marriage a year later. He said he wanted to spend eternity with his love. Cara didn't want to turn him in the spur of the moment, so she told them after months of planning their wedding, if he still wanted the 'glorious life of a vampire,' she would do it on their wedding night.

Damon thought of Cara as an exotic creature of beauty. She was cheeky, sarcastic, funny, caring, smart, beautiful, and what mattered to Damon most of all, was her loyalty. All throughout his childhood his baby brother was chosen over him, he was never the favorite son. He used to feel as though nobody cared for him, so he put up a wall. He charmed his way through all of the women in Mystic Falls and to be honest, he didn't enjoy it as much as everyone thought he did. By the age of twenty-two, he was still not married. His father couldn't have been more disappointed. That was until he met Cara Ann. The one who broke down that wall, and stuck by his side. When Damon told his father about his pending marriage, Giuseppe was thrilled. Damon had for once brought home a likeable woman, and it was the first time he'd felt proud of his elder son.

The two together were usually inseparable, although they didn't quite admit it. The couple even have secret nicknames for each other that you only hear once in awhile: "Carabear" and "D." They could be themselves with one another, and that's what mattered the most. They both had a certain attitude about them, and everyone knew it. Nor were they shy about their relationship. Damon was quite protective over his fiance, even if she was ten times his age. They're the couple that you see kissing in public, not caring what anyone thinks about it because they're in love. They also make enough sexual innuendos for the entire town...

_Stefan Salvatore_

To Cara, Stefan is the little brother she never had. They love each other in that sort of unconditional, brother/sister/family way. Stefan definitely enjoys her company more than his brother's, but Damon and Cara make one another happy and that's all that matters to him: he was happy for his brother. Cara came into the Salvatore's life as humans, when Stefan was just fifteen. They had a close relationship back then, too. Now, through all the teasing and name-calling, deep down Stefan will always think of Cara as his sister. But he does get bothered when he walks in on his Damon and Cara making out around the house... It's just awkward...

_Elena Gilbert_

Elena doesn't like Cara. At ALL. She thinks that Damon needs someone who is going to change him and make him "better," and not be so okay with the fact that he's killed so many people for pointless reasons...Like herself... This seems very stupid to both Cara and Damon because 1. That's the opposite of what Damon needs in a relationship, and 2. Who's she to say what he needs?! Cara and Damon are both incredibly annoyed with Elena and just try to ignore her as much as humanly possible. (no pun intended)

_Jeremy Gilbert_

Cara likes Jeremy and Jeremy likes Cara. They have a mutual liking for one another. Some might call it a friendship! They play video games, and bitch about Elena, tell funny life stories. Jeremy even feels close enough to her that he can talk to her about his problems, which Cara's glad to help him with. Every teenager needs that one 'bro', and the redheaded vampire seems to fit the role in Little Gilbert's life.

_Caroline Forbes_

Caroline and Cara are definitely pretty close friends. Even though Caroline is friends with Elena, Cara still tries to hangout with her. Sometimes when Care gets annoying, sure- Cara will put her in her place. But it's all in good fun! They still tease one another, but that's just how Cara is and Caroline's cool with it.

_Bonnie Bennett_

Cara and Damon both have the same views on the young Bennett witch. Point made...

_Tyler Lockwood_

The first time Cara and Tyler met, was at the Mystic Grill when he was playing pool with all of his jock friends. Cara and Damon had just arrived to town and nobody knew they were there yet, so they didn't want to be seen with one another and they split up for the day. When Cara saw Tyler beating all of the guys at the table, she decided to mess with the teen. Tyler thought she was 'totally hot' and was flirting off the walls with her. Cara then challenged Lockwood to a match, and all of his buds bet their cash on him, and were totally fooled when the new chick beat the undefeated Tyler. Basically, they still have a rivalry from the match and have a sort of contest to call each other the worst nicknames possible. Like for Tyler it's usually wolf related, and she'll call him generic dog names like "Max" and "Buster" and for Cara Ann it's just the irritating "Gingy" and "Freckles."

_Matt Donovan_

Even though Matt isn't the biggest fan of vampires, he and Cara have a genuine friendship going and he's gotten past the fact she's the oldest vampire in town. Cara thinks that Matty (her nickname for the blonde) has a lot going for him, and holds the utmost respect for the human. He took care of his sister when his mother left, and is keeping up his job at Mystic Grill and he's taking care of himself, which is really hard to do at his age. Every once in awhile Cara will offer him money, even though each time he politely rejects the generous offer.

_Alaric Saltzman_

While to Damon, Alaric is his best drinking buddy, Cara and Ric have a sweet relationship. With Cara's immaturity, and Ric's amazing fatherly instincts, Cara considers him a friend and also kind of a father figure, since she never had one of her own. Everyone think's it's sweet, and even though Damon teases, he knows that it means the world to Cara to have someone like Alaric in her life.

_Liz Forbes_

Liz definitely considers Cara as her best friend and almost as a niece. To the rest of the town, it seems a little odd, that a forty-something woman and a twenty year old lady are so close, but they don't realize that Cara has been on this earth longer than anyone. Liz really appreciates Cara Ann's life experience and her advice with things. Cara is also very happy as Liz's best friend, and has a lot of respect for her single-mother-and-working lifestyle.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry I couldn't update last night. But here I am! I have strep throat right now, and can't really talk so I figured what not a more perfect time to write? This chapter goes through the end of 1X11 and 1X12, and it'll mostly be going through Cara's day, but I will thrown in the important information that's around her to stay on topic. Here's the third chapter, and hopefully establishing those character relationships contribute to the story for you guys! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of TVD or their characters. All that is mine is Cara Ann.**_

Bree slammed her glass onto the bar. She was praying that Lee killed the two outside, because she knew that if he didn't, the Salvatore couple would know it was Bree who called him in. She was good friends with Lexi, too, after all... But Cara Ann was known to have a temper.

**Cara's POV**

After feeding off a bystander, Damon and I were healed and sent Elena to the car. I thought it be best she didn't stick around to see us have a little chat with the witch about who we'd bumped into tonight...

"We were about to leave, and wanted to say goodbye." Damon spoke up behind Bree as she turned around in fright. Good. That bitch ought to be scared of us after what she did!

"Good to see you again, Damon. Cara."

"No hugs?" I said.

Her eyes looked wet, as she was about to cry. She spoke with a wavering voice, "I'm full of vervain, I put it in everything I drink-"

"And you telling us this why?" Damon cut off. She paused.

"Lexi was my friend... Our friend. How could you?" she turned away, only to see Damon and I stanidng behind her. She spat with fear,

"The tomb can be opened!"

"You're _lying." _I stepped closer.

"Emily's grimwore- her spell book. I you know how she closed the tomb, the reversal process will be in that book! You can open the tomb!"

"And where is this book?" Damon spoke.

"Uh, I...I-"

"You have noo idea," I was inches from her face now.

"I'm telling you the truth." She was on the bricks of tears.

"And I believe you, my dear, sweet Bree... That's why I'm sorry." I shoved my hand into her chest, and pulled out her heart, my own eyes filling with salty tears. I let her drop to the floor, as I walked to the sink and washed off my hands. Looking back at my old friend, a few tears rolling down my cheeks. Damon slid my cropped leather jacket over my shoulders, as we proceeded out of the old bar. He slung his arm around me and kissed my hair.

She was my friend... But it had to be done.

**Damon's POV**

"So why did you guys bring me with you?" Elena asked from the backseat of my 1967 baby blue Chevy Camaro.

"You're not the _worst _company in the world, Elena. You should give yourself more credit," Cara chuckled at my answer and Elena shot her a glare.

"Seriously?"

"I dunno...you were in the middle of the road,"

"All 'damsel in distress like'," added my fiance with that adorable smirk of hers. _God how I love this woman..._

"And we knew it'd piss off Stefan." I finished.

"But you're definately _close_ to the worst company in the world," Cara added. I picked up our laced fingers and kissed the back of her hand tenderly, since I knew she found it charming. She smiled at me.

Elena sighed and slumped back against her seat, "I used to be more fun."

"You did good," Cara said sympathetically.

"I saved your guys' lives." She said, leaning forward a bit then tried (and failed) to smirk.

I looked back at her, raising my eyebrows, while Cara stared at the road, and said "I know."

Although my redheaded fiance won't admit it, we definitely seem to have the habit of speaking insync. Elena found this amusing.

"Hahahahaha... and don't you forget it."

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Cara and Damon walked up to the bar at the Grill, "A bourbon for me and gin and tonic for my lady," Damon ordered.

Alaric, grading papers across the bar, looked over at the couple and he recognized their faces. He remembered coming home late one night to his home at Duke, seeing a tall man in a leather jacket, mouth covered in blood, and a curly-haired redhead latched onto his wife Isobel's wrist, slurping down her blood. Ric slammed down his glass at the memory, gathered his work and left the bar in a tizzy.

* * *

**Cara's POV**

"Babe, maybe we should take a break," Damon came and hugged be from behind. How come I can't do something productive for just an hour before this man gets horny? Jesus.

"No, Damon. We have to keep looking," I brushed him off but he went for a kiss. I turned my head, and his lips landed on my cheek. Hah! Got the bastard there.

"Sorry for interrupting..." Stefan walked in then turned away with a disgusted look on his face. This must be why he hates us now... He's 'interrupted" us a hundred times and we never fail to disappoint Yeah, he should learn to know but still... Poor Steffy.

"You weren't...But sorry anyways, Stef. What do you want?" We need to find this grimoire if there's any chance of getting Katherine back and Little Brother didn't need to know of our plans.

"What are you looking for?" Okay, I may be a little annoyed with Stefan's noseyness...

"Nothing of your concern," Damon answered.

"No, but putting Elena in harm's way, that is my concern."

"Hmm. What are you talking about?" I asked, still looking through the books.

"I'm talking about Atlanta."

"Ohh yeah. Elena and I had a drinking contest- we had a blast!" Oh, how I love to possess the gift of sarcasm!

"I see, Cara. You're just mad that I'm close to someone who looks like Katherine, despite the fact she ruined you wedding and plans to sire Damon. You need to get over it, and even though you can't take it out on the real thing, you need to stop torturing Elena. Unless there's another way to get into that tomb. That's what Bree told you, didn't she?" I turned to Stefan and gave him a deathly glare.

"You're pathetic when you're fishing," Damon said.

"You're transparent when you're deflection." Stefan replied, turning back to me.

"Don't you have school?"

Stefan walked away, a small smile playing his lips and i looked after him, giving him the finger behind his back.

**_*******************Meanwhile At the School: 3rd person POV*********************_**

"Surprised?" Alaric Saltzman looked at the young Gilbert boy and could see the bewilderment on his face from the big red A marked on his paper.

"It's a good essay. Your thoughts are clear and your argument is well laid out. It just, uh... You don't actually think there are vampires in Mystic Falls, do you?" he asked.

"No, no- I mean, statistically there've been more animal attacks and mysterious deaths here than any other place in Virginia." Jeremy replied, gathering his books.

"Well, you got your A for creativity. I just wouldn't get caught up in the whole conspiracy of the thing."

"Naww, I won't." Jeremy headed for the door.

"Wait- the cite you gave for your information, Jonathan Gilbert?"

"Yeah, my ancestor's journal."

"I'd like to see it sometime, if you don't mind. That stuff is like porn for history teachers!" Alaric joked, hiding his secret agenda.

"Sure, here ya go." Jeremy set down the old book onto his teacher's desk. "See ya tomorrow!"

"Have a good day," Alaric picked up the journal and began to read.

**Cara's POV**

Damon and I were looking for Bonnie around town.

"I hate apologizing," Damon drawled.

"Well hun, if we're gonna get her to agree to help us, there can't be any grudges between us."

"Cara, I didn't even attack her. It was her bitch of an ancestor who antagonized me."

"Trust me, I know. I never like Emily, and I probably would've done the same thing in your situation."

"No offense, but you would've probably ripped her head off," Damon teased. Well, then!

I would _never_- Okay maybe I would...

But that's not the point!

"Whatever, D. Ohh! I see the witch and Miss Priss at the Grill! Come on," I picked up the pace, and we walked in just as Elena was leaving the table. Bonnie stood up to be met with my big, wide I-know-you-hate-me-but-please-hear-me-out smile.

"What do you want?"

"I... think we all need a fresh start," I said as Damon came up next to me.

"You tried to kill me!"

"Buuut I didn't, and I could have," he defended. She visibly judged him.

Nickname the Bennett Witch: Judgy.

Check!

"Does that not count for anything?" I added.

"I can light fires with my _mind_. Fires kill vampires, right? So I suggest you stay _away_ from me." How dare she?!

"And I suggest you stop threatening my fiancé," I stepped closer to the witch.

A guy in an apron, at oldest 21, came between Bonnie and I.

"Is everything okay here?"

"Yeah. We're fine," I answered, stepping back a bit.

Raincheck. Definitely.

"I wasn't asking you," he stepped forward, ushering me away from the witch. Damon looked utterly _pissed_.

I smiled politely, and walked away, pulling my enraged fiancé with me out of the bar.

"God, I wanted to drain that prick right there for touching you!" Damon said.

"I know, me too. Let's just go home for a bit, yeah?" I stepped in front of Damon, placing my hands over his chest and up to his shoulders, giving them I light squeeze. We've been having a stressful time with this and I could tell it was getting to him.

"Definitely," he closed his eyes and pulled me against his chest, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my forehead.

We stayed like that for a minute or two, then he pulled away and we started walking towards my car.

My baby: a silver Alfa Romeo 8c Spider Convertible **(Link on my profile)** I named Darcy.

We got in the car and Damon turned on the radio, only for us to be greeted with the screeching of a certain country singer.

"Gahhhh change it! Change it!" I yelled, covering my poor Taylor Swift filled ears with my hands.

"Got it!" Damon quickly muted the radio before finding something better on. I started up the car, and drove toward the Boarding House. The wind felt magnificent as it blew my long fiery curls out of my face.

_Wut wut, wut wut_

_wut wut, wut wut_

_wut wut, wut wut_

_wut wut, wut wut_

_Badda badda, badda da da!_

_Badda badda, badda da da!_

"Hey! It's you favorite song!" I sang.

"It's not my favorite song, I just like the first line..." Damon defended.

"Well then, sing it to me babe!" I giggled, and I watched from the corner of my eye as Damon prepared for the first line of the rap.

"Walk up to the club like, Whaddup I got a BIG COCK!" Damon smiled seductively and I just burst out into laughter.

"You...know...it's funny...because... it's TRUE!" I said between breaths. Damon had started laughing, and we were having a good time when all of the sudden...

*SNORT*

"shuddup." I turned away from Damon as a blush crept up my already-rosy cheeks.

I snort when I laugh, okay? And it's annoying!

"I didn't say anything! And come on, I think it's adorable!" Damon said, placing his hand over my knee.

"That's because you're Damon." I pouted.

"I know what'll cheer you up," Damon turned my satellite radio onto my favorite station, even though most of the time he hates pop. Damon did once admit he liked Maroon5, ad soon enough One More Night came through my speakers.

"Your turn." Damon gave me a small smile that I returned, and I started to sing.

_You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war  
You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin' the door  
You and I get so, damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score  
You and I get sick, yah I know that we can't do this no_ _more_

I loved this song, even though it reminded me of when Damon and I fight, it always ends the same way...

_But baby there you again, there you again making me love you  
Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you  
_

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But i'll only stay with you one more night_

Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes  
Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath  
I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself  
And I'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell

But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you  
Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I've said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night_

Yeah baby give me one more night  
Yeah baby give me one more night  
Yeah baby give me one more night

The song finished and we pulled up to the Boarding House. We stepped out of the car and walked into the house.

"Cara Ann... You certainly have a talent," Damon complimented.

"Thanks, love. You know, for a year in Italy I was a pop star," I said.

"Really?" I thought I'd told him this...?

"Yeah, it was pretty fun. I never made an album or anything, but I performed lots for private parties and weddings and such. I released a couple singles, too." Damon smiled at me, and gave me a short, tender kiss on the lips.

We headed up to the study, while I put on a bit more music and filed my nails sitting on the large desk beside Damon, who had started listing the founders. Stefan walked it, dressed for the 50s dance.

"Well, you got the hair right," I commented. He dropped an old book onto my lap.

I didn't recognize it, so I handed it to Damon.

"Why are you bringing me dad's journal?" Damon asked, slightly annoyed.

"Cause it's what you two were looking for." I shot Damon a skeptical look.

"Why would we want it?"

"Gee, I don't know Damon. Maybe ou wated to do a little posemous bonding? Good, enjoy. Read it- I have. And no where it it does it say anything about Katherine, or the tomb, or how to open it."

"I'm not surprised," Damon said, looking through the journal, "Man could barely spell his own name."

"I'm really sorry, it wont be any help to your..." Stefan turned to me, "diabolical plan: the sequel." I smiled.

"You know, I could help you," he offered.

"You? Help us?" I asked, now throwing my hair into a messy bun.

"I don't know... It's seems rather unnatural," Damon added, leening back against his char folding his muscular arms.

"Especially after we never helped you with your... mental scarring. I'm sorry about that, again, by the way," I finished. Stefam grimaced at the memory and continued.

"I'll do anything to get you out of this town. Even release Katherine."

"What about the other 26 vampires?" I added.

"No no no, they have to stay put. But Katherine... I would consider that." Damon and I looked at each other, neither of us bought it. Stefan would never help us after the torment Damon gave him for having feelings for me. Even if it was a hundred years ago, Damon still tortures Stefan for teaming up with Katherine to break up our wedding. We both loved him, but there will always be the past that keeps us from being that close again.

"What're you doin, huh?" Damon said.

"What's your angle?" I finished. Stefan's head lolled from side to side and he said,

"Think about it."

"Pfft. Why would we trust you after the stunt you pulled at our wedding?" I sent down the nail file and sat in Damon's lap, leaning over the desk to get closer to Stefan.

He cracked under my stare and walked away.

"I can't believe he thought we could trust him," I leaned back into Damon's chest, and sighed deeply when he wrapped his arms around me.

"I know, and I know you miss him."

"I do, Damon. Even though he's a pain in the ass, I miss being his friend...His sister. But I can't forget what he did until he apologizes."

"I understand. I just have a bad feeling that once we get Katherine out, he'll turn his back on us and help her escape. The who knows-"

Damon was cut off by Stefan's ringtone. I rolled my eyes and got up, finding his phone on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hola mi amigos! Here's a nice, long chapter for you- sorry about the wait! I'm going to add in a little 'bonding' scene for the lovely ladies of Mystic Falls, so you can learn a bit more on Cara's past. I'm also going to start uploading most of Cara's outfits on my profile, so be sure to check them out, including the outfit and hair for the 50s dance! Thank you to all of you who reviewed, favorited, and followed :) you guys make my day! So, without further adieu... Chapter 4 everybody!  
**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of VD or it's characters. Yes, even my precious Damon :'( All I own is Cara!_**

**Cara's POV**

"Stefan's phone: how may I help you?"

_"Cara? Where's Stefan?" _It was Elena, and she sounded a bit worried.

"He's on his way to you, left his phone at home."

_"Oh, good. He must be here- this compass is going crazy. Thanks though."_

"No problem."

_End Call_

"I'm going down to the cellar- want anything, love?" I asked Damon.

"Sure. O neg if we have it, thanks."

I headed downstairs and fished around for a bag of O-.

Yes! Last one!

I grabbed another bag of B+ for myself, and headed to the kitchen. I poured Damon's into a glass and put them both into the microwave. I think that it's kind of a waste to dirty a glass when it's already packaged, but Damon just doesn't like the plastic. Whatever! If he's happy, I'm happy!

I sat on the countertop, swinging my legs against the cupboards waiting for the blood to heat up.

Doodley doo...

BEEP

Yay! I took them out of the radiation oven and popped my fangs out so I could cut the plastic.

Ohh, the advantages of these razor canines!

I put a swirly straw in the hole I made (I love straws! Then the blood doesn't get on my face:) , and grabbed Damon's cup to head to the study when he whooshed up in front of me.

"Guess. What." He stated, just an inch away from me.

I look a long sip from the straw and extracted my lips from the tip with an audible _pop. _I looked up at him with my big sea-foam eyes and pursed my lips, cocking my head to the sid a bit.

"What?"

"The house is empty, and we're _alone._" He gave me a seductive smile and wrapped his arms around my waist, sliding his hands into the back pockets of my dark blue jeans.

Well, I know where he's heading... I could definitely play this game for a while *wink wink*

"Oh, are we?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with the ends of his hair.

"Mhhmm," he hummed, bringing his lips to the shell of my ear. He placed a small, lingering kiss on the sweet spot just below my ear. A shiver ran through my spine and he backed me up to the counter, leaving a trail of soft kisses across my jaw when he finally reached my kiss was soft, but I knew it was heading elsewhere. He licked the bit of blood on the inside of my lower lip, then tugged at it with his blunt teeth. God, he knows I love that. He lifted me up onto the countertop and I took the opportunity to wrap my legs around his slim waist. I was being dominant, and explored the mouth I'd kissed every day for over a century. Damon got frustrated at my tempo, kissing him slow and passionately. He picked me up from the counter and took me to the couch, resting my back on the cushion. He roughened the kiss and sat up so I could take of his black silk shirt, to reveal his oh-so-perfect body. I sat up, letting him slide off my embellished grey v-neck exposing my white lace bra. He reached for his buckle, and-

_And truth be told, I miss you. __And truth be told, I'm lying!_

_When you see my face, __I hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell!_

_When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell..._

Damon and I stopped dead in our tracks, and looked to see my Blackberry light up with Stefan's name.

I know- perfect ringtone, right? It's a hobby of mine.

"Shit, Stefan. Worst cock block ever!" Damon yelled, getting off the couch.

I let out a deep, annoyed sigh and sat up to grab my phone from the coffee table.

"What do you want?"

_"I need you guys to come over to Elena's. She was attacked."_

"And this is our problem, how?"

_"It's your problem because... Cause... We need to try and figure out what to do about this unknown guy and you're the oldest and know things...So yeah... Be quick!"_ He hung up.

Always sucked at comebacks. Oh well, then. We do need to get this guy outta town, and we should know why he wants Elena...

"I guess we'll have to wait till tonight then, D." I looked over to Damon who was putting his shirt back on. (Sadly)

"Then what am I supposed to do with this?" He gestured to the bulge in his pants.

"I don't know, babe. Find some looser pants. Or think about Aunt Helen in the shower," I threw my shirt back on and grabbed my leather jacket.

Damon scrunched up his nose with a disgusted look on his face.

"Blech... Hey, it worked!" he patted his crotch as if saying 'good job!'

"Great, you drive." I tossed him his keys and we headed out the door.

Thirty minutes later, thanks to my fiance's speedy driving, we pulled up to Elena's house. We walked in to see Stefan and a shaken-up Elena on the couch.

"So how'd he get in?" I started.

"He was invited in," Elena replied. I looked to Stefan.

Why would she invite a stranger in? Stupid, naive girl.

"He posed as a delivery guy last night." Oh.

"Well the guy gets points for that." Damon chipped.

"Did he say what he want?" I guess I'm going to do the important questioning, since Damon still seems to be pouting over out impolite interruption.

"No, he was too busy trying to _kill_ me!"

"And you have no idea who this is?" Stefan looked to me.

"Nope. Don't look at me like that! I _told_ you we had company."

"You think there's more than one?" Elena still seemed a bit rattled.

"Damon, Cara... He was _invited in._" Stefan said.

I sat down on the arm of the couch with Damon's hands resting on my shoulders, and we both nodded our heads knowingly.

"Then we go get him tonight," Damon said.

"You up for it?" I looked to Elena, who still seemed to be a bit rattled.

"What do I have to do?"

"Let my brother take you to the dance, and we'll see who shows up. Damon and I will come along for a lookout."

Stefan gave us a skeptical look, and Elena spoke up.

"Stefan, I'll be safe with the three of you."

He nodded. She weighed her options then answered,

"I'll do it. But the dance is in two hours, and if you want to lay low you're gonna have to blend in with the other chaperones. Cara, you can get ready with Caroline and Bonnie and I, they'll be here in ten. Damon... try to look presentable."

"Okay, I guess I'll have to use my vampy-speed to run home and dig out a dress from the 50s," I sighed. Man, spending two hours with these girl will be a pain.

But it's gotta be done.

"Great," she said.

"Come on, Carabear. Shall we find you something darling for the dance?" Damon teased, offering his arm suggestively.

"We shall."

We sped back to the Boarding House, into my closet. Damon pulled out three boxes, scrawled on the side in black sharpie they read:

_**1950: Formalwear**_

Oh, boy.

* * *

I am currently sitting at Elena's vanity, straightening my bangs. I went through them one more time, and they fell into that familiar swoop across my cheek bone.

"Wow, you really have some taste!" Caroline commented. She was looking at the dress I'd picked from one of my many boxes. The dress was A-line, and came right below my knees. It had capped sleeves, a square neckline that accentuated my bust, and at the waist there was a tied bow. The dress was light forest green, with a floral print that had a mix of coral, red, and yellow flowers. I matched it with coral T-strap pumps, some matching bangles, yellow and diamond studded earrings, and a pale yellow bag.

"Thanks. I got it in New York a few months ago, after a trip overseas, at a vintage store when Damon and I were on our way here."

I lied. I'm pretty sure that was twenty-eight years ago, during a layover in New York on our way to Sweden.

"New York _is_ known for fashion!" Caroline replied, checking out all the accessories laid out before me.

"I didn't know you traveled-have you guys ever been to England? I've always to go," Bonnie asked.

"Actually, after Damon and I graduated high school, I was offered a scholorship at UNI for a medical program and Damon wouldn't let me refuse. So we bought a flat in Cheshire, London near the bakery I worked at. Damon and I lived there together for a few months, and when he proposed we decided to come back here."

Another Lie. I _did_ go to UNI in a medical program, but I actually finished and got my degree and now I'm a certified surgeon. Cool, huh? We lived in London on and off for about twenty years, and I started the bakery in 1920 and own it to this day... But hey, it's not like they'd believe me if I'd told them!

I said all of this as I did my makeup. I don't wear much makeup on a daily basis, just brown mascara to cover my already super long lashes, (since black looks odd with my hair color) a little natural colored eyeshadow and maybe a little concealer, but that's really it.

For the dance, though, I decided to do a light smokey eye, with pink/purplish accents to go along with the coral in my dress.

"When did you and Damon meet, exactly?" Caroline asked.

"Junior year," I replied.

Just one lie after another. But I'm used to it.

That was the last time anyone asked about Damon.

"You're so lucky! I'd love to visit London sometime," Bonnie continued.

"It takes a lot of hard work to earn that sort of money, but I'm sure you'll make it there someday." I encouraged her.

Elena sighed, looked to me and said this as if she'd been thinking about it for a long time,

"So Cara, I know that we haven't really gotten along, but how about we make a truce? I mean, I am dating your future brother-in-law and you seem really close, so I think it's in our best interest."

Damon and I talked about this option earlier- I get close to Elena and her group, then the witch will help me open the tomb with no struggle since we're all "friends." Then we take care of our business with Katherine and we're out of here.

This is the perfect opportunity to get started.

"Okay, truce it is then." I shook Elena's hand, sealing our pact.

"So, what are you gonna do with your hair? I bet there's billions of options with those curls of yours, and you have a lot of 'em too!" Caroline asked.

"Thanks, you're right. I'm not really sure... I could just do one of those messy buns at the nape of my neck and leave my bangs down."

"That'd look cute," Bonnie added.

"Okay: bun it is then!"

Awesome! Judgy's starting to warm up to me... Caroline and I are already kind of close, so hopefully that'll contribute to my plan. I did my hair, letting a couple of loose curls fall on each side of my face, then took my dress and headed to the bathroom to change.

"So, you said you worked at a bakery. Have you always liked baking?" Elena asked.

I stepped out of the bathroom in my dress then answered, "Well, yeah. I'm sort of a natural cook I guess. Plus I looooove cake, and have a total sweet tooth, so it became a hobby of mine." They all giggled at the cake comment.

I slipped on my shoes and accessories, while Elena rant the straightener through her hair one last time and Caroline pinned the last artificially curl into place on top of her head. We were all ready and headed out to Bonnie's car. I sat in the passenger seat with Elena and Caroline in the back.

"Ya know Cara, now that I'm actually getting to know you, you're not so bad," Elena said.

"Thanks. You aren't as annoying as I thought, either."

Ha. LIE. Well, sorta... She did have her moments.

Caroline giggled.

"Yeah. When I saw you with Damon I thought you'd be just as bad as him, no offense, but I was wrong."

"And you know..." Bonnie started, then let out a breath.

"I shouldn't have blamed you for what Damon did, and I'm sorry. So if you're willing I'd like a fresh start, and maybe we could become friends?" Bonnie apologized.

Woah! Totally didn't see that coming!

"Thank you, Ju- Bonnie," Whoops! Almost slipped there! "I think that'd be great." I gave her a polite smile.

"Yes! See Bonnie? Elena? Cara is totally cool!" Caroline commented.

"Thanks, Care. Oh! I have a great idea- why don't we all have a sleepover tomorrow? I'm not doing anything and if you guys want I could teach you how to bake a few things?" I asked.

"That'd be awesome! Elena could seriously use the help," Bonnie teased.

"Hey! I happen to make some great chocolate chip cookies," she defended.

"Sure you do..." Bonnie retorted.

And there she goes being all Judgy again.

"So it's a date?" Caroline cut them off.

"It's a date. Let's do it at my place- I mean if you have a commercial kitchen, why not use it right?" They all agreed as we pulled up to the school, getting out of the car.

We got up to the door, discussing more details when I saw Damon's Camaro pull into the parking lot. He'd replaced the leather jacket with a long sleeve dark blue shirt and a black vest, along with grey suspenders hanging from his waist over his black jeans.

"You guys head in, I'm just going to let Damon know about tomorrow." Bonnie and Care headed inside and I stopped Elena to tell her to wait for Stefan before going in, just to be safe. I left her at the door and met Damon halfway into the parking lot.

"Baby Doll," my fiance greeted with a smile. Oh, and here comes all of the fifties slang!

"Daddy-O," I linked our elbows and we slowly started walking to the door, giving us time to talk.

"So, Little Red," he started.

Woah! I haven't heard him call me Red since, like, 1952! Oh wait...

Ha! Good job, Damon!

"How did the bonding time with the girls go?" he asked.

"Really well! Bonnie actually apologized and she said she wanted us to be friends. Plus, Elena and I made a truce, and we're having a sleepover tomorrow night at the our place."

"Good, that's really good. Now all we need to do is find Emily's grimoire so Judgy can do that spell."

"We'll have that tomb opened in no time," I added, and we headed into the gym.

It was crowded and loud filled with dancing, dressed up teenagers drinking spiked punch. Typical High School Dance. Damon and I were near the entrance, looking out for anyone suspicious. We were chatting aimlessly, and I decided to listen in on the conversations around us, hoping to find something unusual. I didn't hear anything at first, and then I decided to listen in on Elena's Aunt Jenna, (who I'd become friends with) talking to a cute guy in a letterman jacket. Good for her! I caught Jenna in mid-sentence,

_"-starting to see a change in Jeremy, finally."_

_"Well, losing someone you love so suddenly, the uh, trauma and the grief there is some of the toughest things you'll face in life."_

_"It's good to hear that from someone who knows... You have no idea what happened?" _

_"That's the hard part...Not knowing."_

_"Is it okay to talk about your wife?"_

_"There's not really anything to talk about,"_

_"It must be frustrating, not having any answers..."_

_"I'd be lying to you if I told you it didn't keep me up at night. Wondering: Why? By who?"_

_"Well, I maybe one day you'll get your answers."_

_"I hope so...I hope so."_

The guy glanced over at Damon and I at the last sentence, which confused me.

Hmm. Maybe he was just looking around nonchalantly.

"I'll be right back, babe. Gonna see if I can make amends with the witch, too."

"Okay, good luck!" I kissed his cheek and kept my eye on him, staying close by and listening to the conversation.

Some call it eavesdropping.

_"Hi Bonnie! Wanna dance?" _

_she scoffed. "I'm outta here."_

_"Wait. Please, give me another chance?"_

She left, then Caroline stepped in.

_"Back off, Damon. We may like Cara but that doesn't give you a get-out-of-jail-free card." _She walked away.

I came up next to Damon and patted his back comfortingly.

"Hey, at least you tried."

Stefan and Elena joined us.

"Where did they go?" Elena asked.

"I don't know."

"What'd you say to them?" asked Stefan as if he were up to something.

"I was _perfectly_ polite!"

"He was, I heard it." I backed him up.

"Red," he turned to me, "would _you_ like to dance?"

"I would _love_ to, Damon." I took his hand and we went off to the dance floor. Stefan and Elena soon followed and danced a little ways away from us.

We danced for a while, and we were _actually_ having fun. Who knew?

"Remember when we entered that dancing contest in '54 while we were in Sweden?" Damon asked.

"Oh _yeah_! We kicked ass back then!" the music tempo started to pick up.

"Why don't we give these tennagers a little show?"

"What? Noooo we couldn't! It would embarrass the crap out of Stefan-" I shook my head in protest, but then Damon gave me a look, "-which is exactly why you want to do it. Okay, I'm in!" I smiled big and we started to dance a little more openly. The teens around us started to back up, forming a little circle.

Out of pure luck, the DJ started to play Twist and Shout.

"It's our JAM!" I yelled.

We started doing some of our old moves, Damon lifting me, spinning me around his back, and soon we were full-on doing the jive.

I caught a glimpse of Stefan, he was rubbing his forehead and bending low in the crowd. Elena had left him to join Bonnie and Caroline at a part of the now bigger circle surrounding us, and they were all cheering al clapping to the beat. It was awesome!

All too soon, the song ended along with our dance. Everyone went back to their dates and resumed their night. We walked up to Stefan and Elena, catching our breaths.

"Did you see us?" I asked, a big wide smirk was wiped across my face.

"It was great! Where'd you two learn to dance like that?" asked an enthusiastic Elena.

"We won a contest in Sweden back in '54. Didn't you see the trophy in the living room?" Damon replied sarcastically.

Pfffft. Like we kept the trophy.

"No, but that was awesome!" Damon and I looked to Stefan smugley.

"I _cannot_ believe you two did that! In front of the _whole school! _I can't take you tow anywhere." Stefan whisper-yelled.

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist, Stephanie. We were just having fun," I said.

"And now we're going to have fun elsewhere," Damon interlaced our fingers and let me away from our brooding brother.

Damon and I were now drinking some of the punch (I realized it was spiked with vodka as soon as I tasted it) when the cute guy in the letterman jacket Jenna was talking to came up to us:

"That was great out there! I don't think I've seen you guys around here before, how'd you get roped into chaperoning?" He paused a beat, then continued, "I'm Alaric Saltzman, the new history teacher." He offered his hand to my fiance.

"Oh, the cursed faculty position," Damon said, shaking his hand.

"From what I've been told," Alaric replied.

"I'm Damon Salvatore." The history teacher nodded, then looked to me.

"Cara Ann Williams, soon to be Salvatore." I used the first fake surname that came to mind. I offered him my left hand to showing him the ring with a smile.

"Congratulations...Was that Salvatore? As in Stefan?" He asked.

"Yep. He's my little brother. I'm his legal guardian,"

"Hence the chaperoning." I finished.

Damn, we do finish each other's sentences a lot.

"I hear he's really bright, not that I've been able to see it myself." Alaric commented.

"Well, his attendance reccord is spotty. Family drama." Damon said.

"Divorced parents?"

"It's just the three of us now," I said, giving Damon a believable sympathetic smile. Alaric nodded.

"So, you live here your whole life?"

"On and off," I said.

"We travel a bit." Damon finished.

"Really? Where? Around the States?"

I whispered under my breath to Damon so only he could hear.

_Who's this guys to be asking questions?_

He looked back at me with the same questioning look, and we turned to Alaric, without answering.

He chuckled.

"Oh, pshh, I'm being nosy. Sorry, I don't mean to pry."

Neither of us said anything.

"Well, It was nice meeting you two. Congratulations, again."

"Thanks. Nice meeting you too, Alaric," I said.

He walked away, and I immediately turned to Damon.

"Creepy, much?"

"You said it, I thought it."

"Too bad. It looked like Jenna was into him," I mentioned.

"She'll find someone better. Come on, Carabear, how about one more dance," a slow song was playing in the background.

"One more, but we need to find th-" I was cut off when Damon pulled me against his chest hard and quick, reaching inhuman speed.

"Damon, we're in public! Someone could've seen that!" I scolded him, although a smile was playing my lips.

"Lighten up. They're all too busy sucking faces to notice one little superhuman attribute," He slid his arms around my waist, resting his hands dangerously low for a dance. "Even Steff's getting a little action," I looked over to see my little brother and his girlfriend kissing in the middle of the dance floor.

"Cara Aaaannnnnn," Damon continued to whine.

"Okay, D. We're dancing. But keep your eyes out for-" I was cut off again, this time by Damon's lips pressing into mine softly. My hands went to his neck and wove through his soft hair. Our bodies were so close you couldn't fit a penny between us. Damon had a certain possessiveness with kissing me in public, he needed to show everyone that I was _his_.

His tongue swept my bottom lip, asking for entrance, but I declined and detached our lips. I leant my forehead against his and I whispered to him,

"We have to keep it PG13...Stefan's right there..."

"Stefan's seen worse," my hands were against his chest, and he pressed his lips to my neck.

"Damon, people are going to start looking..." His hands were roaming my body and I knew I had to stop him or I'd get distracted from the task at hand.

"D...Babe...You need to stop..." I was getting lost in my own words as I felt his fangs slide across my neck.

"Relax, nobody's watching," He started to kiss my pulse point, but his head shot up abruptly and I knew something was wrong.

"What is it?"

"Back corner," I looked to see a guy in a black hoodie, staring at Elena from a distance.

"Go get them," I said. I was older, and though Damon didn't like to admit it, stronger than him. He left to get Stefan and Elena while I followed the guy out into the halls.

Once we were out of sight, I pushed him into the lockers.

"What did I do?" he asked.

Shit, this wasn't him.

"Where is he?"

"I was getting a soda and this guy gave me his hoodie," he replied.

I let him go an went back into the gym to find Damon. I saw him run up to Stefan, who was _alone_.

"Where's Elena?" Damon asked.

"She just went to the bathroom, why?"

"The guy's here, we saw him. We need to find Elena, _now_." We split up, Damon and I then Stefan. I heard struggle, and followed the noise through the halls with Damon at my tail.

I sped into the cafeteria to see Stefan throw Mystery Man off of Elena who held a bloody pencil. Looked like she knew how to defend herself, that's good.

I came behind him, and he turned around, frightened. Good. That means he knew who we were.

"Look buddy, nobody's gonna kill you," I said

"We just wanna talk," Damon finished.

The guy smirked and sped to the other end of the room towards elena. She handed Stefan the broken mop and threw it to me, and I came up behind his and stabbed him in the back.

"Now you feel like talking?"

"Screw. You." Stefan took the stake and stabbed him again in the stomach.

"Why are you doing this?" he growled. Baby brother sticking up for his girl!

"It's fun." the guy replied.

"What do you want with Elena?" Stefan looked him in the eye and all he said was,

"She looks like Katherine."

What?!

"You knew Katherine?" Stefan asked.

"You thought you were the only one," he said, "You don't even remember me,"

"Tell me how to get in the tomb," I stepped forward.

"No."

I twisted the stake further into his abdomen.

"The grimoire," he choked out.

"Where is it?"

"Check the journal, Mayor...Mayor John...Jonathan Gilbert's journal..."

Damon and I shared a look, then Damon asked, "Who else is working with you?"

No answer.

"Who else?"

He gasped, "No...No you're gonna have to kill me..."

Stefan took the stake out of his stomach, and plunged it into his heart. Elena sounded like she was starting to hyperventilate.

"Wh-Ho-How are we gonna find the others now?"

"He had to die," I said.

"Elena, he's been invited in." Stefan clarified. I heard something outside the door, and Damon and I went for it.

"You guys go, I got this," Stefan told us.

Damon and I walked down the halls to find a wandering Alaric Saltzman. Damon went to compel him.

"What were you doing?"

"Looking for Ms. Hilton."

"Why are you in Mystic Falls?"

"I got a job as a teacher."

"Do you know what I am?"

"You're my student's brother."

"Is everything you're telling me the truth?"

"Yes."

"Then forget we had this conversation."

Damon came back to me, and we walked towards Stefan in the other hall. Elena wasn't in sight, I figured she caught a ride home with Jenna. Damon leant against the wall across Stefan, and I leant against Damon.

"There was no way he was working alone," Damon started.

"You are," Stefan replied. I shot him a glare."So, the grimoire. It was Emily's, right? When the founders burned her, they took all of her things. You thought dad's journal would tell you where it was, right?"

"Look at you, putting the pieces together. Good for you." Stefan stepped closer as I mocked him.

"We were half right. Well, it's out there. Let the games begin." Damon added.

"My offer still stands,"

"With some hidden agenda, no doubt." I commented. Damon and I were doing a back and forth thing, here.

"No, nothing hidden about it. No lies, no deception, I'm there when you open the tomb, you two take Katherine to her pending doom, and the 26 other vampires die."

"If we agree?"

"I'll help you." I stepped forward, standing my own now, and spoke.

"Why would I trust you after what you did to me? How can you ensure that you won't run off with Katherine and plan to break us apart again?"

"Because...'

"Because what Stefan?" Damon stepped in.

"Because I'm in love with Elena. I have no problem with you two being together anymore. I got over it, Damon." He turned to me." I love you, Cara. But you're family, nothing more...just my sister. That's my guarantee. I. Love. Elena."

"Okay."

* * *

I walked out of our en suite bathroom with a makeup-free face and loose hair, reaching for my zipper, but it wouldn't budge,

"Hey, Damon-Could you give me a hand?" I yelled downstairs. We just got home and it looked like Stefan was staying the night at Elena's.

"Sure." He was already right behind me, and set down his empty bourbon glass to unzip my dress. I sighed and shimmied out of the clothing, going to open Damon's drawers in my underwear to find a shirt to sleep in.

"Do you...trust Stefan?" I asked, unclipping my bra and sliding on one of the over-sized t-shirts.

"I'm not sure, yet. He seemed pretty sincere, but I still have my doubts."

"Me too. I know he's over me, that's for sure."

"Thank god," Damon chipped,

"And he's definitely in love with Elena, I can see it. But I don't think he's ready to let Katherine go- I mean, they grew close over plotting against us, and I'm pretty sure they had a blood bond for a while."

"I'm sure they did. They were sleeping together, too. Katherine told me about it to try and make me jealous so I'd go back to her. Skank." Damon said, while stripping to his boxers.

"Of course she did. But Stefan is your brother, and maybe since he's over me we could all try to be somewhat of a family again..." I trailed off as I climbed into bed.

"I don't want to be his enemy." Damon hit the light and crawled into bed behind me, tugging me backwards to his bare chest and I could feel him nuzzling my hair.

"Me neither. I just want it to go back to normal...before all of this."

"So do I... We can investigate more tomorrow." I yawned.

"Night, Damon. Love you," I closed my eyes and snuggled into his warmth.

"Love you too, Cara. G'night."

We drifted off to a peaceful sleep, our problems can wait till the morning.

* * *

**There ya have it! I am here to write for you, so what do you guys think? More Cara/Damon fluff? Sibling rivalry? Family togetherness? Bitchy/Whiny Elena towards our favorite Salvatore couple? Please review- It encourages me to update! Have a great mother's day! Ooh, and before I forget- Song credits for Stefan's ringtone go to Gives You Hell by The All American Rejects.**

**Adiós por ahora,**  
**(Goodbye for now)**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys! I hope you had a great mother's day :) I got to go on a lovely one-nighter with my mom at the beach. Please, please, PLEASE review and let me know what you liked/didn't like, it helps me write to your preference, and it makes me feel good! Link to Cara's outfit is on my profile, along with her every-day hair. Here's Chapter 5, starting off with a flashback in Damon's POV**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Vampire Diaries, just my OC.**_

* * *

_1864_

_I can't believe this is happening. I wanted Cara to turn me, not Katherine! Now she and Stefan have taken me somewhere out of Mystic Falls, and Cara Ann is probably worried, left at the altar. I know she's used compulsion and I can't get farther than 35 feet away from that slut. And my own brother going along with her plan the whole time... It's just not right. He couldn't let Father be proud of me for once, ruining his Favorite Child position in our screwed up family.__ But destroying my wedding and way of eternal life is unforgivable. That's why once I get back to Cara we will make his life miserable, not to mention plot our revenge on Katherine. _

_Standing off the gravel road behind the tree, I watch the scene play out before me. My younger brother is lying in the middle of the road, perceiving as dead, while Katherine is yelling out to a carriage coming down the road._

_"Help! Help! My husband has been hurt, please help!"_

_"Miss, it is not safe to be out this late at night," one man scolded her as another went to check Stefan for injuries._

_"I know it isn't," Katherine attacked the man, ripping into his throat and draining him of blood. I watched as the other man was fed off of, too. I've seen Cara Ann feed, but she wasn't so... Cruel. She compelled them not to fear, or feel any pain. Katherine tore these men apart._

_Stefan got up as I came from behind the tree._

_"That's how it's done," Katherine told him._

_"Where do the bodies go?" he asked. I stayed silent._

_"I'll drag them out to the woods and the other animals will finish them off. Now kiss me." A wide, lustful smile spread across her bloodied face, and Stefan handed her a handkerchief. She refused._

_"Might as well get a taste now, soon enough you won't want anything else." Stefan hesitated, then pulled their lips together._

_I turned away in disgust._

* * *

**Cara's POV**

Stepping out of the shower, I grabbed a fluffy white towel off the rack and twisted my hair into it. I let my hair dry naturally into its tight curls because if I blow-dry it, it gets frizzy. Soooo not fun!

I dried myself off and put the second towel back on the rack for reuse.

Reduce, reuse and recycle!

I tip-toed into our walk-in closet, not wanting to wake Damon quite yet, and scoped out a pale purple/dark grey tank top with a pink floral print, blue jeans with cuffed ankles and a woven tan/white leather belt. I pulled out some wedged white strappy sandals and a long silver chain-necklace to go with. I went back to the bathroom to do my makeup and run a little product through my hair, when I found something at the shower.

It was Damon: Naked. And pouting.

"How come you didn't wake me up to shower?"

"Because I wanted to _go in dirty _and_ come out clean_. When we shower_ together_ it usually ends up backwards, D." I shook the towel off my head, letting my auburn (already curly) hair drop; the wet ends hitting the top of my low-cut jeans.

He let out a long, teenager 'oh-em-gee-whatever' sigh. Ewwy. He sounds like Elena.

"Fine. I need to shower anyway," he started to run the water and stepped inside.

"So did you hear Stefan and Elena come home last night?" I ran some curl product through my damp hair and threw it into a messy bun, then bobby-pinned my bangs loosely on the side, and turned on my flat iron.

"Yep," he popped the P, "lucky for him I was too tired to tell him off about all the noise. He's such a screamer."

"I know. Blech."

"So what's the plan for today?"

I looked over to my fiance as he was lathering his raven hair, "Well I was going to make some grilled cheese and have lunch with Jeremy today, so it'd be the perfect opportunity to look for the journal. You and I go there a bit early before he gets home, and Stefan and Elena can do their own thing." Damon rinsed his hair then looked at me through the steamy glass.

I applied my everyday brown mascara to my strawberry blonde eyelashes. That's the one thing about being a ginger- thick and long yet _invisible _eyelashes!

Then I put on some shimmer-gloss to my already pink lips. My flat iron had heated up, and I straightened my bangs like I always do: swept over my left cheekbone, falling slightly over my eye.

"That's sounds good. But the new history teacher seemed a little suspicious," Damon walked out of the shower and I handed him a towel, adding a quick good-morning kiss.

"Alaric? Yeah, we should check that out too." I let down my almost dry hair and scrunched in some product, deciding to leave it down as usual, then turned off the flat iron and put it aside.

"Okay. I'm gonna get dressed then we can go wake up the chillens."

"Great, I'm almost done." Now finished with my hair, I swept a bit of natural light brown eyeshadow across my lid and added a little white in the corners of my eyes and under my brow. I put my makeup away and walked into our bedroom to Damon putting on his dark grey Calvin Klein V-neck.

"You look pretty," Damon complemented.

"Aww thanks. You too, just let me fix your hair," I stood on my tippy toes and tousled his damp hair a bit, do it wasn't matted to his head anymore, "Perfect."

We walked down the hall, my left arm around his waist and his right arm draped over my shoulders. We came into Stefan's room, sat on his bad and Damon said,

"Rise and shine, sleepy heads." Elena hurriedly wrapped the sheet around her bust and they shouted at us thing like "Damon!", "Cara!", "What the fu-", "Go away!"

"Ohh, stop being smutty." I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, get out of here!" Stefan told me."

"Sweetie, if I see something I haven't seen before I'll throw a dollar at it."

Elena gave me a questioning look.

"Yep. Saw this one naked," I pointed my thumb at Steff. Elena scoffed towards her boyfriend, looking like she was about to slap him for not mentioning this to her.

"Their basically _siblings_ Elena. Get your head out of the gutter," Damon finished.

"Now listen, we have some very important things to discuss," I said.

"And it has to be right now?" Elena asked annoyed.

"Well we have lots to do," Damon answered.

"Now that we're all friends and working towards a common goal," I added. Stefan and Elena looked to each other, then back at me and nodded in agreement.

"So, to open the tomb we have to get the journal, to find the grimoire, so we can undo the spell," I explained, getting off the bed.

Damon started, "Cara and I will head to your house to look for the journal, while you guys get the first day off."

"Why don't we find it? It's Elena's family journal," Stefan questioned.

"Because Jeremy and I already have plans for video games and it'd be easier that way."

"Gosh, I can't believe you still hang out with my little brother!" Elena rolled under the covers in embarrassment.

Can't hide from us forever, Elena!

"He's a cool cat!"

"Okay, so Elena and I will busy ourselves for the day. But how do we even know that the journal will hold the location to the grimoire? I mean, are we really gonna trust that mystery vampire? He seemed like kind of a dimwit." Geez, give it to Stefan to ask all the questions!

"What other options do we have?" Damon countered. Elena got back up from under the covers,

"So, what exactly is a grimoire?" she asked.

"A witch's cookbook," I answered. Elena still didn't get it, Stefan elaborated further,

"Every spell a witch would cast, would be unique among itself. So they documented their work-"

"Yeah. Cookbook," Damon said.

"Well what about our mystery vampire?" Stefan countered, "Obviously the dimwit wasn't working by himself, so whoever else was with him knows who we are."

"And I don't like that," Damon commented, then he clapped his hands, "So chop chop!"

We started walking out of the room when Damon turned back around to Stefan.

"I like this whole foursome-teamwork thing we got going on here. It's got kind of a kink to it!" We started to walk out of Stefan's room, and I laughed out loud, followed by a small snort or two causing Damon to laugh as well.

"Oh, come on. It's been, what? 168 years and you still think that's funny?" I smacked his arm.

"It's not funny, it's just... Ridiculously adorable! Haha!" D continued to laugh at me.

"Well stop laughing like that, you little poo!"

"Fine, fine." I picked up my pace, leaving a Damon chuckling to himself. Bastard. But hey, I love him!

* * *

_Mystic Falls, 1864: The Salvatore Residence_

_"Stop it! I'm ticklish! Stop!" I giggled as Damon quickly untied my white corset, brushing his fingers over my exposed back._

_"Make me!" I turned him over on his back, and I crashed my lips unto his forcibly and pressed his bare chest harder into the bed. I detached our lips after a minute or two, letting him breath._

_"Well, you do have a way of persuasion..." he said, breathless._

_"Damon, just imagine our wedding night, we can kiss for hours without you needing to breath!" _

_"Cara Ann, there'll be many other thing we could do for hours besides kiss," his icy blue eyes held a vision of lust. I returned his look,_

_"Oh, sweetie I know. I'm more than ecstatic-" I cut of, hearing Katherine and Stefan in their bedroom. I rolled off of Damon and let my head drop gain the pillow._

_"What's the matter?"_

_"I can hear them, Damon." I closed my eyes, hoping to shut out the noises._

_"Block them out, just focus on me," I open my eyes to see Damon hovering over me, understanding in his eyes. I let out a breath, and thankfully they quieted down._

_Damon continued, "__I know you hate Katherine, believe me I do too. One minute she's sleeping with my little brother, and the next she throws herself at me."_

_"I don't necessarily hate her, she's just... She shouldn't be messing with Stefan. I've seen him grown up from an adolescent into this wonderful young man and I just... I know he's gonna get hurt and I feel bad, I feel like I drove him to her- he had an innocent crush and I didn't- I didn't want to hurt him but, you know I couldn't love him that way, and..." I started to get upset, Damon shushed me and cupped my cheeks._

_"it's not your fault. But for now we just have to deal with it, okay? Once we're married we can go wherever we like, and we'll be together. That's all that matters, just think of that." He brushed a loose red curl behind me ear, and kissed me lightly on the lips. _

_"Okay, Damon," I whispered. I smiled at him when I heard Emily Bennett across the hall, letting Katherine know Miss Pearl was here to see her. I sat up from the bed, holding my green corset to my chest, listening for more._

_"What is it now?" _

_"Pearl is here to talk to Katherine... They're going outside to talk privately. I should go down there to listen on," I turned back to my nude fiancee, a sad look marred his face._

_"Okay. Please, be careful my love."_

_"I will, I promise. Could you help me get back into my dress?" Damon rolled over to the edge of the bed, pulling his pants on and came to my assistance. He re-tied my corset, and helped me pull on the light blue dress. _

_"I will be right back," he curtly nodded and I headed downstairs. Miss Bennett stopped me on my way beside the door,_

_"Miss Cara Ann, there is trouble for your kind amongst the town. Listen to Miss Pearl, for your own safety," she smiled at me apologetically._

_"Thank you, Emily. I was coming just to do so."_

_I stood in the kitchen, not wanting to let Katherine or Pearl know I was nearby. This is what I heard,_

"How long do you plan on staying with the Salvatore's? People start to talk, Katherine. And what I hear is that you've been toying with the youngest attempting to steal the affection for his brother. You and I both know that cannot end well, Cara Ann is but twenty years older than you. She is also known to have a temper, and it's not a help to our situation."

"I know that, Pearl. After the terror she caused is her Ripper days I doubt she has the emotional stability to kill another single living-or nonliving-being again. As for the Stefan, he agreed to go with my plan. He has a boyish crush on the redhead and wants to break up the wedding. I'd much prefer Damon over him so we have a common goal. I just have to keep him occupied for now so he doesn't screw the whole thing up."

"Well, if that is what you've planned there is no way of me stopping it now. But Anora Fell came by today, with this elixir. She asked that it be sold at a reduced rate."

"I don't follow?"

"Try it,"

_I heard a sizzling noise._

"What the hell?" Katherine swore.

"Vervain."

"Why is there ver-?"

"They know. And they're getting crafty about it."

"Townspeople ingesting vervain... That's inconvenient."

"It might be time for us to move on again,"

"Not until I have finished my business with the Salvatores."

_Oh no... I must tell Damon!_

* * *

_ Mystic Falls, Current Time._

Damon and I were taking our time driving to the Gilbert residence in Darcy.

"So you and little Gilbert really have this friendship working for ya?" Damon asked.

"Yeah! He's a cool kid. Troubled, but he's really a smart guy. I guess I just have this need to be friends with him- we have a lot in common."

"Oh do you? Like what."

"Like the fact that we both are annoyed by Elena, love to bitch about her, play video games, and he can take all of my dirty jokes without getting offended."

"You just described us!" Damon looked at me, offended.

"Well then he's like a mini, more pot-headed you that I can't sleep with. And he's not as handsome, of course." I smirked, hoping that the comment will even our ground.

"Well duh. Okay then, I guess I see it. I just hope we can find that journal before he gets home," we pulled up to the driveway and got out of the car.

"Me too, D." We got to the door, and luckily the door was unlocked. Awesome!

We got in and dug around the house, finding some old boxes and we started to dig through them at the kitchen table.

"Cara, this morning, before I took a shower, I heard Stefan and Elena talking," Damon started.

"Yeah? What about?"

"Us." This caught my attention.

"What about us, Damon?"

"Well..."

_"Do you really think that Damon and Cara believe us?"_

_"I don't think they know what to believe. Something happened before their wedding, and since then trust doesn't come naturally between us."_

_"You know, Stefan, I really think that everything they've done, every choice either one of them has made, was out of pure hate for Katherine. It;s twisted, but kind of sad. How can they hold onto anger for that long?"_

_"I'm sure you don't want to know."_

"Are you_ kidding _me?!"

"Nope."

"I swear, Damon! He's just never going to tell her, is he?"

"I don't think so. This is why I wanted to tell her when we met, Carabear."

"We need to tell her. Or else Stefan's going to just keep brushing over it like it wasn't a big deal. Like, really? 'I'm sure you don't want to know'? How fucking shady is that?!"

"God, I know. Stefan is pissing me the _fuck_ off."

"Sometimes I just feel the need to stab him in the fucking thro- Hi Jere!" I quickly calmed myself as Jeremy walked through the door.

"Cara...Damon. What are you doing here? We didn't have plans for another... twenty minutes?" He walked in the kitchen.

"Oh, well Damon wanted to join us and I was just...Uh... looking for an old journal for Elena. She said she wanted to... Do some family digging and that your dad told her about it when she was younger." I quickly made a cover story, hoping not to raise any suspicions.

"Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" He hopped onto the counter in front of me.

"Yeah, what do you know about it?" Damon asked.

"I just did a history report on it."

Jackpot!

"Oh...So where is it now?" I tried to keep my cool.

"I gave it to Mr. Saltzman, he wanted to see it."

Shit, I knew that guy was sketchy!

"Thanks, bro. Sorry though, we really need to get that journal from him. Elena wouldn't stop bothering me about it... I think it's that time of the month!" I covered.

"Haha, yeah no problem. See you later," He came over to me and we did our little secret-handshake, and I took Damon outside again back to Darcy.

"Perfect- hitting two birds with one stone!" I said.

"Come on, Carabear. You drive," Damon got in the passenger seat and rolled down the top.

After about 10 minutes of driving through Mystic Falls we came to the school.

Damon and I walked around the empty halls, searching for some int of Alaric Saltzman's history class. Nothing so far.

"Remember fooling around in the janitors closet an UNI?" Damon asked.

"Yeah! And that teacher caught you with your pants at your ankles...That was hilarious! The look on her face-" I started to laugh at the memory, when Damon covered my mouth with his large hand. It took up the entire lower half of my face.

"Shh, Cara! He'll hear us," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Bwww bwdd Bmmn, Mm mww mwah mu minmig"

Translation: Oh god Damon, I know what you're thinking.

"Shhh, shh. Babe, I know you think it's hot when I whisper."

Ooooooookayyyyyyyy then...

He spun us around and around against the lockers. It seemed like he was pretending that we were "trying not to get caught." We stopped at the corner of the hallway, and Damon looked around the wall and said,

"Coast is clear!"

He unclasped his hand from my mouth, revealing an amused smile, and then started to kiss up my neck.

"Damonnnn I'm not in the mood!"

"We only have five minutes before class starts!" Damon said, holding a complete straight face.

"Seriously? Role play? Haven't we gone past this yet?"

He ignored my comment and started to nip on the pulsepoint in my neck. My stomach flip-flopped, and suddenly I was starving.

"Just...one...taste..." Damon mumbled. I turned him around, pinning him again the locker.

"If we do this now, I get the first sip!" The veins under my eyes protruded, blood red surrounding my natural blue-green. I went down to Damon's neck and kissed up and down his neck, leaving a trail of love bites. I got to his jugular and my fangs pushed through my gums. I bit him, as gently as I could manage through my hunger, and drank. Soft moans escaped Damon's lips, and I felt him push aside my curly locks and bite into my neck. I felt a rush, as blood sharing was extremely intimate. We'd done it plenty of times before but it felt new every single time.

"Hello?" Alaric yelled. I pulled back, looked to Damon and put my finger to my lips, gesturing silence. There was blood dripping down the corner of his mouth, and I imagined my face the same. I wiped it for hi, as he did I, and we ran at inhuman speed away from the noise.

We, conveniently, found the classroom, when I caught a stake aiming for Damon.

I turned to see the history teacher aiming a professional vampire-hunting weapon at me.

He went for another shot, but I sped behind him and took his stake launcher.

"You shouldn't have done that." Damon pushed him into the desks, and he quickly recovered. He was ready for attack.

"Have a seat," I commanded, "What is this, compressed air?" I asked. he was silent.

"Did you make it yourself?" Damon stepped in, "Who are you?" Alaric stayed silent.

"We're not gonna hurt you, unless you try that again," I came closer, and handed him his weapon.

"Now, who are you?" Damon asked again.

"I'm a teacher," I smiled, and looked over to Damon.

"We're not gonna have to this the hard way, are we?"

"...and a historian. When I studied Virginia, I discovered some thing about your town."

"So you come running in like Van Helsing?" I joked.

"Come on, tell us the truth," Damon told him.

"My wife was a parapsychologist, she spent her life researching paranormal activity. It was her work that led me here,"

"Where's your wife?" I asked curiously.

"Dead."

Woops.

"A couple vampires killed her."

Double woops.

"Where's the journal?" Damon changed the subject.

"On my desk." I looked over to the wooden desk, it wasn't there.

"No it's not." Alaric followed my gaze, and furrowed his brows.

"It was."

Okay, now we're screwed.

* * *

**A/N: So, so sorry about the long wait! I've been super busy, and I promise another update will be coming your way by Saturday. Weekend are really me free time, so hopefully I can get two in before Monday. What did you like/didn't like? Please tell me what you want more/less of in your reviews, that's what I want to hear! Thank you so much to all of the favorites, reviews, and followers out there! Please, please, please keep up those reviews! They encourage me to update :)**

**P.S. Dexter, I know you're out there so WHAZZAP?! Bahaha I hope you stick around, you're one of my bestest friends and it means lots to me that you're reading this :) See you tomorrow at rehearsal, bro! lurv youz**

**Until Saturday!**

**xoxox**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi everyone! I really hoped y'all like the chapter, I'm trying a few new things with my writing :) thank you so so so much if you reviewed, I really love to see what you guys think. This one's gonna finish off 1X13, so here ya go!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Vampire Diaries, so please don't sue me!**_

* * *

Anna opened Jonathan Gilbert's journal, and came across her mother's name.

"I went to see the most beautiful woman in town today, with a name just to match: Pearl."

_***Flashback: Mystic Falls, 1864***_

_"Have you thought about what I said today, Katherine?"_

_"We'll leave soon, Pearl. I promise. I just have to take care of a few things first."_

_"You're going to turn the Stefan Salvatore, aren't you? Cara cares for him as her own brother- she'll kill you!"_

_"Who says he's the only one I'm to turn?"_

_"Katherine, no. I know for fact that if you turn Damon you'll end up decapitated!"_

_"For one, Stefan has fallen in love with me and if I was killed he'd be crushed. Cara wouldn't dare to kill me; and li__ke I said, Pearl, she doesn't have any killing left in her."_

___"Whatever happens, just know that I warned you."_

___"Oh, look! Jonathan Gilbert is coming! Hurry, your cheeks!" Katherine pinched her cheeks._

___"There. Perfectly rosy."_

___Mayor Gilbert stepped in._

___"Pearl, may I talk to you in private for a moment?"_

___"Sure, you still haven't explained to me the comet in the sky?" _

___Jonathan offered his arm and Pearl smiled at Katherine as they walked away._

_ Giuseppe Salvatore walked with his two sons, about to introduce the situation at hand._

_"As descendants of the founding families, they'll want to know that they can count on you."_

_"Of course they can, is there any doubt?" Stefan stated._

_"I'm not sure your brother Damon understands the importance of duty."_

_"Damon left the Confederacy to be with his beloved before their wedding, Father. It was his choice and it should be respected."_

_"You'll forgive me if I have trouble respecting a deserter."_

_"I never asked for your respect," Damont spat._

_"Good for you, Damon. Because all I have for you is disappointment. Marrying Cara Ann is the only thing you've ever done right."_

_Silence._

_"So...Father. You said the town was in trouble?" Stefan asked, braking up the two family members._

_"There has been too many deaths. It is time for us to step up and fight these killers," Giuseppe told him._

_"Killers?What are you talking about?"_

_"We live amongst demons," Giuseppe started._

_"You're being cryptic now, Father, why don't you just say the word?" Damon interrupted._

_"Vampires. They exist and they live amongst us. But we have a plan to kill them, and you're going to help us." _

_They shared a look, and the decision was made._

* * *

**Cara's POV**

Damon, Jenna and I were in the kitchen as I chopped some vegetables and Damon sliced tomatoes. He was telling her the human cover story of how we met, since we were discussing all of our past romances.

"My father never approved of me, or anyone I ever dated. Which only made me want them more," Damon looked to me and flashed a smirk.

"So in highschool, when he came across the new, outspoken redhead from Biology who didn't put her hand down, Damon asked me out on a date...In front of the entire class."

"Wow, really? Way to be discreet, Damon!" Jenna laughed.

"I wanted to make as good of a first impression she had," he argued.

"Okay, okay. Enough about us, what about you, Jenna?" I asked.

"There were a few guys... Logan wasn't the only loser I ever dated."

"Did they ever find him?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, he still missing?" I commented.

"He's not missing, he's in the Bahamas working on his tan. He's a Fell. They're all snooty!" I chuckled and poured Jenna and I another glass of red wine, when I heard Elena walk up to the back door.

"Hello, Elena," Damon said this before she even walked in without turning his head. Jenna spun around on the counter to see her young niece walk in the door.

"Hey! Where've you been? We're cooking dinner." Damon and I both looked at her questioningly.

"Stefan with you?" I asked.

"He'll be here soon." Hmm. Wonder where he could be.

_************Meanwhile at Mystic Falls High************_

Stefan went to the school to investigate Alaric, oblivious to the fact Cara and Damon were there not thirty minutes ago. Alaric was at his desk, still contemplating what could've happened earlier if the journal was there. Would they have killed him? Just as the thought left his mind, he felt a vampire enter the room. Alaric didn't flinch, since he expected all Salvatores to know he was aware of their species. He looked up to see Stefan, standing directly in front of the desk, dumbfounded by Alaric's calmness.

"What do you want here in Mystic Falls? Why are you here?" he asked.

"I got a job." Stefan glared at him, "...And I needed to get away from where I was living before. Too many bad memories," he finished.

"What drove you here?" Stefan asked.

"My wife was murdered by vampires, I wanted a fresh start. And I like teaching history," Alaric said with a smile.

"How long have you been aware of me?" he asked.

"I learned just recently. What about your brother and his girl?"

"You met Cara and Damon?" Stefan questioned.

"Who do you think killed my wife?"

Stefan paused.

"Are you certain it was them?"

"I witnessed it."

"If you're here for revenge, this is gonna end very badly for you," warned Stefan.

"I just wanted to find out what happened to my wife," he defended.

"I thought you just said that Damon-" Stefan was cut off my Alaric sighing loudly.

"I saw Cara, draining the life out of her...it seemed like Damon just stood idly by waiting for his turn. They must've heard me coming, they just... Disappeared. So did her body. They never found her."

"Damon and Cara can never know why you're here. Either one will kill you without blinking," Stefan warned, again.

"I can take care of myself."

"No you can't," Alaric looked to him with skepticism, "I can help you, if you let me."

_************Back at the Gilbert's************_

**Cara's POV**

Damon bumped into me as I was carrying some dishes over to the table.

"Woah...Mmmm," he grunted. I saw a little smile play his lips and his eyes closed.

"Don't do that, " I said to Damon, who was now walking over to the stove wearing a towel over his shoulder.

"Do what?" I didn't look back, but I could feel his eyes burning a hole in my ass.

"That move, it was deliberate," I said with a stern face.

"Well yeah! I was deliberately trying to get...to the sink."

"Suuuure. Because getting that close to the _sink_ made you moan when my stomach hit the tight spot in your jeans," I teased. Elena walked in, ignoring the sexual tension in the room.

"Speaking of Stefan," Damon started, "Where is he?" he asked her.

"He's missing family night. Which I am enjoying immensely," I finished. Elena didn't answer.

"Is it real?" Damon asked again, then tasted the red sauce.

"Is what real?" Elena said with a sigh.

"This renewed sense of brotherhood." I knew where Damon was going with this, and I decided to dig a bit deeper.

"Can I trust him?"

"Yes, you can trust him." Elena said this a bit too quickly, and turned away. I sped up behind her, and when she turned around she looked me in the eye. We were close in height, I was maybe a half inch shorter. Intimidating, nonetheless.

"Can I trust him?" I searched her eyes for a sign of trust. I felt Damon place a hand on the small of my back, offering slight comfort although he stood a few feet away.

"I'm wearing vervain, Cara. It's not gonna work." I squinted my eyes at her.

"I'm not compelling you. I just want you to answer me...honestly." I bit the right side of my lower lip, it being a habit of mine. Elena paused,

"Of course you can," she said, walking away once again.

I turned back to Damon, and he moved his hand from my back to my shoulder.

"You know," I started, "there was a time where I could trust him just as much as I could Damon." Damon hugged me from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder, over my curly auburn hair.

"Trust breeds trust. You have to give it to get it." Who says I don't give it? I soo do! Except for that one time I put blue die in his shampoo...Haha. Broody-Smurf. My all time favorite nickname!

"Are you lecturing me?"

"I'm the only one who lectures her. Although, usually it's about time spent watching HBO vampire dramas," Damon said.

"I don't care about the total cliche. True Blood is definitely my all-time favorite show. And Damon? You know you like it," I argued.

"I know that you have a crush on Eric Northman," Damon argued back.

"Well I know that you know that you fantasize about me and Jessica together!" He went silent. Ha!

"I know that you know that I know you two are annoying," Elena interrupted. "...And do you need to be lectured?"

"I just want it back," I said seriously.

"We both do. I'm sure you can understand that," Damon said. Give it to Damon, for caring about his brother :) My man.

"I can understand that you would do anything to kill Katherine, yes," she walked over brushing Damon's arm in the process of moving towards the table. He unlocked our stance, and went behind her to say this in her ear,

"Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in the way."

Jeremy came home just in time as Jenna got back with the oregano we'd forgotten.

"Hey Jeremy," Elena said. She didn't even look up from what she was doing! Gosh. Talk about sisterly-greeting.

"Wazzup JereDog?!" I skipped over to Jeremy and hugged him, hearing Elena scoff in the background.

"Hey!" He hugged me back tightly, and then went over to the couch and pulled out his Xbox. I went over to Damon in the kitchen,

"You should go play with him, it'd be good bonding time," I told him.

"Bonding for what? Are we adopting him?" He joked.

"No, D. I just think you'd like him, so go on!" I pushed him over to the couch.

"Hey bud, can this thing do two-player?" Oh. Mygod, Damon. Don't act like an idiot, please!

"Yeah. You play before?" Jeremy handed him a controller.

"Nope. But I catch on fast," Damon smirked.

I let them be for a while, as I helped Jenna and Elena in the kitchen. We were aimlessly chatting, and soon enough I saw that Damon was beating Jeremy! listened in on their chatter from the next room,

_"I thought you said you've never played!"_ I rolled my eyes- I totally knew Damon was hustling him.

_"Like I said, fast learned. And I have quick reflexes."_ I could just picture that wide smirk on his face. Jere's phone rang, and he declined the call.

_"Who you dodging?"_

_"This girl Anna, she can be uh...Persistent."_

_"She hot?"_

I scoffed, then Elena gave me a look. Woops! Totally meant to do that in my head...

_"Yeah, but she can be weird."_ I found Goldfish crackers in the last bag.

"The snack that smiles back, GOLDFISH!" I yelled out, Jenna and Elena laughed.

_"Hot trumps weird, trust me." _They both looked over to me, and I stuck my tongue out at him. They laughed.

"Don't worry, Carabear! I love you just the way you are!" He yelled back to me. I rolled my eyes.

"He is ridiculously hot!" Jenna whisper-yelled. Elena and I knew he heard this, and Elena said,

"Shhh! He's an ass."

"But he's _my_ ass." I countered. We were now putting away some of the old family stuff Elena had taken out.

"What were you doing with this stuff, anyway?" Jenna asked her nice.

"I thought there might be something about my birth parents," Elena answered.

"Have you told Jeremy yet?" she asked.

"I will, when the time is right." the doorbell rang, "That's Stefan."

I rushed over to the door, trailing behind a just enthusiastic Damon. Elena came to our side and we all stepepd out and walked to the side of the house as Stefan filled us in, and we told him about our own encounter.

"So who took it?" Stefan asked.

"We don't know," I said.

"You know, it's that teacher. There's something really off about him," Damon commented.

"No, he doesn't know anything," countered Stefan.

"We know that. Someone must've gotten to him before us," I offered.

"Well who else knew the journal was there?" We all looked through the window to Jeremy. I have to go ask him if he told anyone! I started to walk to the door, followed my the rest of the gang.

"No, Cara. Leave him out of it!" Elena yelled.

"Oh what's the big deal?" Damon defended.

"So," I said, plopping myself on the couch beside Jeremy, tucking my right foot under my butt.

Don't ask. I sit weird.

"Remember that cool journal you found from back in the day? Who else did you show it to?" I asked.

"Huh?" Jeremy was still stuck in Video Game Land. I took the controller, killed two snipers, and paused the game.

"Don't ask questions, just spill." Damon said.

"You're kidding me, right?" Jere scoffed.

"Jere, did you tell anyone but about Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" Elena asked nicely.

"Why is everybody so obsessed with that thing?" he asked.

"Who else did you tell, Jeremy?" Elena was more stern this time.

"Just that girl Anna,"

"The hot weird one?" Damon said. I smacked the back of his head.

"Who's Anna?" Stefan asked.

"That's what I wanna find out," Damon said, "How do you know her?" he asked my buddy.

"I just.. Know her. She wants me to meet her at the Grill tonight," he mentioned.

"Perfect! I'll drive," I got up off of the couch and pulled Jeremy along too. We loaded into Darcy, and thankfully got past the 'Cara, look at your car!' and 'How the hell did you afford this?!' and 'oohs' and 'awes' from Jeremy. We pulled up to the grill, and Jeremy went inside to wait by the foosball table as Damon and I sat at the bar. A girl walked in and started to talk to Jeremy,

_"You just couldn't live without me, huh?"_

_"I kinda missed my daily dose of cute stalker chick."_

_"Ha-ha. Funny."_

_"Let's play."_

Anna walked around to the other side of the table, and I saw her face. I turned to a shocked Damon.

"Is that-"

"Pearl's daughter," he finished.

We watched the night progress, and followed her back to her hotel. We got in her room from the back, and she opened the door to Damon grasping at her throat.

He pushed them to the walked and choked each other, until Damon gave in.

"Damn, you're strong for your size," he said, coughing.

"That's what you said about me," I walked over and kissed his throat. All better!

"I was wondering how long it'd take you to find me," Anna said.

"How long have you been here, Annabelle?" I asked.

"I arrived around half-past Comet, watching you two screw up just about every chance to open that tomb." Snarky bitch.

"How'd you know abou the spell?" asked Damon.

"I didn't say much back then...Which means I heard everything."

"So if you've been here the whole time, how come we're just crossing paths now?" I asked, stepping closer. I was a good inch taller than her.

"I like to use others to do my dirty work," she brushed past me.

"Like Logan Fell?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, thanks for that by the way. Little bastard shot me," Damon commented. Anna laughed,

"Logan was an idiot,"

"Mhmm." I interrupted. She went on,

"We slipped him some blood when he started getting all poser-slayer with that compass. We needed his family's journal, I couldn't let him die."

"What'd you want with the Fell journal?" I asked.

"I thought it contained the location of the witch's spellbook. I was wrong. According to her journal Annariah gave the grimoire to Jonathan Gilbert. And according to this," she pulled out the Gilbert journal.

So _she_ took it!

"...he gave it to your father. So now you're gonna help me find it."

"Why are we gonna help you?" I asked.

"Because we all want that tomb open," she handed him the journal, and Damon and I shared a look.

"Sorry. We work alone," I said and we walked out to the car, journal in hand.

I sped as fast as i could to the cemetery. The journal was buried in Giuseppe's grave.

Damon and I ran to the grave to find Elena with a flashlight and shovel, and Stefan climbing out of my father-in-law's grave.

"Well look what we have here," Damon said.

"An interesting turn of events," I added, crossing my arms.

"I can't let you bring her back, I'm sorry." Stefan started.

"Because you would let her rot in that tomb rather than let us kill her?" I countered.

"I'm sorry,"

"So am I. For thinking that for even a second I could trust you," I spat.

"You are not capable of trust! The fact that you're here means you read the journal and you both were planning on doing this yourself!" he yelled.

"Of course we were planning on doing this ourselves! We can only count on each other!" I yelled back.

"And you made sure of that many years ago, Stefan." Damon told him.

"But you... You had me fooled," I said to Elena.

"I bet you've been wondering through all of this, 'What's the deal with Stefan and Katherine? Why wouldn't he be okay with her dead, she's already rotting in a tomb...?'" Damon stepped forward.

"No, Cara. She doesn't need to know," Stefan begged.

"Oh, but she does," Damon backed me up.

Elena looked to her boyfriend, "Know what, Stefan?"

He bowed his head in shame.

"Will somebody please tell me what's goin on?"

"I ruined their wedding, okay? Katherine and I plotted against them, then I let Katherine turn me. I let her turn Damon, too, Damon against his will. All because I thought I loved Cara. But Elena, you have to know that I love you, not her. I haven't felt that way for Cara since I was turned." Stefan admitted.

Elena didn't seem too stunned by this.

"But why won't you just let them kill Katherine? Like Damon said she's practically dead already, why would it make a difference?" She asked Stefan.

"Because... She'd be _dead_..." this barely came out in a whisper.

"Why do you care?!" Elena was now yelling.

"Because, Elena. Stefan didn't just lose his feelings for Cara because he turned into a vampire," Damon started.

I looked Elena in the eye, and make my mark.

"It's because he's sired to Katherine."

* * *

**Cliffhanger, anyone? Thanks sooo much for reading, I'm hoping you guys like it! Pretty, pretty, pretty please review and tell me what you think's gonna happen next, and what you liked/didn't like :) Until next time readers,**

**Cara Ann**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello my very patient readers! So, so sorry about the long wait. I've been swamped with work, but I hope you'll forgive me :) This is where the story really starts to go AU, and I'm sorry if you get a little confused- I'm still working out some things myself. If you have any questions/opinions please, please review and let me know! I kind of left off right before finishing the last scene, so sorry about that, but here's that little ending to start you off:) The whole chapter is in Cara's POV. There's links for all of Cara's outfits/accessories on my profile, make sure to check them out!**

*****Since they don't know about Tyler's species yet, Cara just calls him by his actual name.*****

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Vampire Diaries. Just my lovely redheaded OC :)**_

* * *

We're still at the cemetery, and Stefan has yet to hand over the grimoire. After all of this shit Damon and I had gone through, we finally realized that the only real explanation for Stefan to team up with us was because he'd been threatened to do so. Obviously we knew it had to be Katherine. My prediction is, before she was dragged off to that burning hell hole, she told/made Stefan promise he'd keep Damon and I from opening the tomb and killing her. And if he didn't... Well, that's the part we couldn't figure out.

Elena looked over to Stefan with doubt laced in her features, "Does this mean... You can't love me?"

"No, Elena. I will always love you... The thing is, Katherine told me that she needed to stay in the tomb. That I needed to make sure of it, and it was for her own good..." he trailed off.

"He's saying that due to his sire bond, if we open the tomb and get Katherine out, something bad will happen to Steffy Dearest," Damon explained.

"Then you guys can't open the tomb! If we make sure that Stefan follows the one command Katherine gave him, then the sire bond won't have any hold over Stefan anymore, and nothing bad will happen!" Elena protested.

"Oh, but that's where you come in. You can be the one thing that will make it worth the tragedy Stefan will have to endure..." I sped over to Elena, putting her in a choke hold as I bit into my wrist and shoved it near her mouth, forcing my 600 year old blood down her throat.

"No!" Stefan yelled.

"Now hand over the spell book before I snap her neck, because I can assure that you'd rather face your weird sire-bond-consequence then let your girlfriend be immortal," I spat.

"I'm not handing you the book until she's standing right next to me, Cara," he reasoned.

"See, now I can't _trust_ that you'll give it up!"

_Because I'll never trust you again.  
_Yeah. My thoughts are all dark now.

"Give the book to me, Stefan, and I'll escort your girl back to your side," Damon stepped in.

Stefan handed the book to Damon slowly, and my fiance grabbed Elena by the arm and jerked her toward Stefan. They embraced tightly, shooting me deathly glares.

Who cares. I have the book and soon we'll have revenge.

* * *

Damon and I sitting are on the couch, finally at some peace now that we had the grimoire. I tried to push out of my head the fact that we still needed to get Bonnie, but it definitely makes it easier being like this; Damon's sitting in the corner, resting somewhat on the arm of the couch, and I'm in between his long legs, leaning against his back with his arms around me holding the book in front of both of our eyes and his chin rested atop my head.

"Anna took Elena," Stefan barged in.

"Yeah, I got that from your last 600 voice mails," Damon said.

Like we cared what was going on with Elena right now.

"Damon, all night I've been to every single street in town, searching. And what if Cara's blood hasn't passed out of her system?"

"Well at least you know you'll see her again," I answered, not moving from my comfortable spot. Stefan sat down and lowered the book in Damon's hands, looking me in the eye.

Ugh! I don't wanna get all serious right now...I'm too cozy.

"Please, what do you know? You met with Anna- you must know where she was living, just tell me where I can find her."

I processed this, lolling my head from side to side a bit.

"No."

"You can leave now, Stefan. Really," Damon offered.

"You know, all I can remember is hating you. It was before Katherine got to me, and I thought I loved Cara-" Damon looked up to him, ready to pounce. He dropped his hands, resting one on my thigh and the other wrapped around my torso protectively as the green-eyed monster crept up inside of him.

"-and there might've been a time where that was different... before I had those feelings for her. But your choices, both of you, have erased anything remotely good about you. I also know that you have just enough reason to hate me. This all began with me... I teamed up with Katherine out of jealousy and rage, with intentions of destroying your life together, and you didn't deserve that. I'm sorry."

Damon squeezed my thigh, and said

"Apology accepted."

"So please, Cara Ann... Just tell me what you know," he begged.

I can't believe he used my full name just to get to me! Only D calls me by my full name...

I folded the book closed and set in on the other side of the couch. Damon and I kept quiet.

"It's _Elena_. If you know something,_ tell me_," Stefan urged.

Damon nudged me a bit, and I got off the couch and walked to the door. I watched from the doorway when Damon stood up a bit more slowly, let out a sigh and stood up to Stefan.

"I mean this sincerely... I hope. Elena. Dies." My fiance walked over to me and we headed into our room together, leaving Stefan in shock in the middle of the library.

I sighed loudly, and I plopped myself down onto our Cal King size bed.

"I hate him."

"I hate him too," Damon plopped down beside me. I turned my head towards him, ocean eyes meeting icy blue.

"I love you, though."

"I love you too, Red." He lent forward, kissing the tip of my nose. I scrunched it in response.

Hey, I'm ticklish! Who the hell cares!

"We still need to get Bonnie for the spell," I stated.

"Let's stop at the Grill first for a drink."

"Okay," Damon swung one of his legs around me, sitting up and straddling my hips in the process. He offered his hands, then I grabbed them and he yanked me upwards. Damon stepped of the bed and walked towards our closet and pulled out one of my favorite cropped leather jackets. I stood up to and grabbed his keys off of the nightstand. We traded items and headed out the door to our hangout.

We stepped out of the car in the Mystic Grill parking lot, Damon automatically coming to my side. He pulled me toward him, obviously craving body contact. I slung my right arm around his waist and he slid his hand across into the left pocket of my jeans. I reached up and kissed his cheek, then slid my hand into his back pocket and gave his ass a squeeze. He chuckled and we walked into the restaurant and over to the grill.

"I'll have vodka and redbull," I ordered.

"Bourbon."

The bartender went to get our drinks and we sat down in the stools. I let out a long sigh but then I heard someone yell out,

"Hey, Fireball!" I turned around to see Tyler Lockwood, at the pool table no doubt, with Matt who seemed to be busing the table that Jeremy occupied with his homework.

"Hi, Tyler." I took my drink and Damon and I walked over to their area.

"Lockwood," Damon greeted.

"Salvatore." I don't know why but these two just don't seem to like each other. Oh well, I don't like the guy much either.

He's kind of a dick.

There was only on chair at the table where Jeremy was at so I sat on D's lap.

"So, what's the teenage scoop these days?" I asked.

"There's this party at Duke's tonight-guy's got 10 kegs! Do you know how much damage we could do with 10 kegs?" Tyler said enthusiastically. Matt walked over with a tray of dirty dishes.

"Duke's a douche."

"A douche with 10 kegs, AKA my new best friend." Tyler corrected.

I rolled my eyes and Jere scoffed.

"What's the problem, Gilbert?" Tyler looked over to Jeremy, annoyed. He doesn't seem to like Jeremy, either.

"Don't have one, Lockwood."

What's up with the last name thing? Weirdos.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Tyler threatened.

"You ever get bored of it?" Matt asked. I looked at Damon, seeing we shared the same confused look, then back to Matt to finish his sentence.

"Of what?" Tyler replied.

"Yourself."

I let out a big, HA!

"Way to go, Busboy," Damon fist-bumped him.

"Nice one, Matty!" I high five him on his way out.

Tyler shot me a glare, "Keep laughing, Garfield."

"Whatever, Tyler. You bore me anyways. Bye Jere! Come on, Damon- let's blow this Popsicle stand!" I hopped off the stool and we left the bar, and I noticed Damon throw Tyler the finger.

He got it goooood!

"Let's go get that Bennett witch," Damon said.

"Awesome. You drive."

We climbed back into the car, I turned on the radio in the background as we drove. I always listen to music in the car... I just have a thing for it.

"You know where she lives, right babe?" I asked.

Damon scoffed, "Of course I do. I, uh... It's... uh..."

"Pfft, you do not! Liar. Don't worry, I'll call Caroline," I pulled out my Blackberry and scrolled through my contacts, landing on the picture of my perky blonde friend and I hit Call.

_"Hey!"_

"Hi Care, what's up?"

_"Well, you'll be glad to know that I worked things out with Matt. We're official! He didn't even want the escape clause!" _

"You offered him an out?"

_"I didn't know if the kiss was a mistake or not, and I didn't want anything to be weird."_

"That was smart of you,"

_"Thanks!"_

"So anyways, I was calling because I have some of Bonnie's makeup, and I wanted to return it to her, but I've never been to her house. Could you help me out?" Damon gave me a thumbs up for my cover story.

_"Sure, no problem..."_

Caroline went on giving me detailed directions to her house, and Damon followed them. I thanked her and hung up as we pulled up the driveway.

"I'll do the talking, alright?" Damon said.

"Okay, I'll knock," I politely knocked on the witch's door..

A woman with caramel colored skin and dark lipstick opened the door.

"Yes?"

"We're looking for Bonnie," he started.

"She's not here."

"Oh, do you know when she might be-"

She interrupted Damon, her mouth formed in a tight line, "Never."

I raised my eyebrows at her.

"You have quite an opinion for someone who doesn't know him," I defended.

"Well you two have some nerve knocking on a Bennett witch's door and asking for anything."

Excuse me?

"What'd I do?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, what'd he do?"

"The spirits talk, Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore. And so does my granddaughter, you are no friend to us. Now get off my porch," she threatened. Damon walked up to the threshold.

"Step outside and say that."

Out of nowhere, Damon doubled over in pain touching his head. I bent beneath him, cupping his face looking for answers.

"What are you doing to him, witch?" I growled.

"I am not Bonnie. You don't wanna mess with me." She stepped back inside her house and slammed the door. Damon sighed in relief.

"Damon, are you alright? Do you need blood?" I patted him down.

"I think I'm okay..." I held onto him and sped us back to the car, seeing there was no one nearby.

I leaned him against the hood of his car and latched my arms around his shoulders, burying my face in the crook in his neck.

"Carabear, I'm fine. Just a little headache after that," he consoled me.

"It scared me, okay?" He loosened my grip on his shirt and brushed a few curls behind my ear.

"I'm fine now, no worries. Let's just go home. You can drive if it makes you feel better," I smiled big and grabbed the keys right from his pocket and hopped into the driver's seat.

"Yay! Loooooooooooooove you!" I kissed him on the cheek when he sat down into shotgun.

I rarely get to drive his car! This is _awesome_!

* * *

I stood at the door frame to the hallway, snooping on Stefan who was at the top of the stairs on the phone. I held a blood bag in my hand, using a orange curly straw.

I realized it was Anna Stefan was talking to by the way his face tensed up.

_"Elena's fine... For now. Tell me you have the grimoire and she'll stay fine."_

"I can get it,"

_"Which means you brother has it. And I have the witch, so one of you better meet me in the very public town square in thirty minutes so we can discuss how fun it'll be to work together."_

She hung up.

No way in _hell _are we giving Stefan that spell book. Stefan turned around and spotted me.

"Go ahead, grovel again. Oh wait! No, I don't care."

I left and went back to Damon in our room.

"So, Annabelle threatened Elena, blah blah blah, she has Bonnie, blah blah, and now she wants us to bring her the grimoire so we can put the pieces of the puzzle together and open this tomb," I explained.

"She wants to team up? Pshh."

"I know. Let's just meet her at the town square and try to negotiate. She said she'd be there in half an hour," I jumped onto the bed next to Damon sitting up on the headboard, as he was reading the ancient book.

"She's doing this in public so we can't kill her...Smart girl. All right, babe. Let's go," Damon swung his legs off the bed stood up. I got on my knees and crawled to the edge of our bed, then turned him around (where my eyes only met his chin) and I grabbed his shirt. He smirked and dropped his hands to my waist.

"You know... We do have just enough time for a good old-fashioned make out before we leave..."

He smiled, a small trickle of laughter leaving his lips as he slowly bent toward me, his lips grazing mine ever so softly. My hand instinctively met the side of his cheek, slowly urging his lips harder against mine. It was as if every ounce of me wanted his lips on mine, to feel his hands as they traced the contour of my body. I felt his hands pull me closer, as close as physically possible. The urgency in the kiss was unbearable. I wanted him; I wanted every fiber of his being. I ran my hands through his hair, pulled his face to mine. God, my man can kiss. It was just so enchanting...his cologne, the way his hands were entangled in my curly red locks, pressing my lips against his with a more urgent pace. Passion and lust flowed freely between us as we broke the kiss and his eyes bore holes into mine. His arms encircled my waist once more, only to slip down to my ass in a matter of seconds. He gave it a tight squeeze, his large hands almost covering my bum.

"Okay, let's go." He licked his lips and just walked away.

"What?!"

"It'll take us twenty minutes to get there, we gotta go now," he yelled back to me in a sing-song voice, already going down the stairs.

I vamp-sped down to the door and glared at him.

"You little tease!" I walked out to my car and slammed the door shut. Oops! Sorry, Darcy.

I just hate it when he does that! Ugh. Fuck him.

_Yes PLEASE!_

Shut up, brain. You have that for later.

Damon got into the passenger seat of the car and we drove to the plaza in silence... He just smiled to himself knowing how annoyed I was with him. Oh, he's gonna get it later!

Anyways, after we parked downtown we overheard Jeremy asking Anna to a party later that night. Anna accepted and she looked like she was excited for the date. God, if she even lays a finger on Jeremy I'll kill the bitch! Anna was sitting on a bench and Damon and I joined her.

"Got a hot date, or are you just planning on 'napping the entire Gilbert family?" I asked.

"Party, right next to the old cemetery," she replied matter-of-factly, "Isn't that nice of them? Plenty of warm bodies for a bunch of starving, old vampires..."

"I told you, we work alone," Damon stated.

"Yeah, so do I. But you two are minus a witch and I'm minus a spell book. So what do you say?" Damon and I shared a look.

"Stefan will come after you, you know that?" I told her.

"For messing with Elena," Damon finished.

"Then he won't be too happy when I kill her if I don't get what I want," she started to walk away, but I let out a sigh and called to her,

"Okay, when do you wanna do this?" Anna turned back to face me.

"Tonight. After sundown... Meet at the church," and with that, she left.

Well. Guess we're getting our revenge after all!

We drove back to the house, reminiscing about all the things we're gonna do to Katherine when we get her out of that tomb...

"-Then I'll slit her throat and watch her bleed out, and when the first cut heals I'll do it over and over again!" Damon growled.

I laughed and gulped down my glass of bourbon. Damon grabbed his jacket off the chair I was leaning against, and I pulled him back and crashed my lips onto his as I wrapped my arms around his neck and standing on my tippy-toes, pressing my D cups into his chest. I wanted to tease him the way he did me, and I knew this way the way to do it. He reacted just the way I wanted him to, he let out a deep growl and got completely lost in the kiss. I wasn't sure how I was going to cut him off the way he did, but then almost like a gift from heaven Elena walks in. I lowered myself back onto my feet, and greeted Elena like nothing was happening. I was still super pissed at her for lying to us, so naturally I greeted her sourly.

"Oh, I'm gonna have to change the locks...Stage a jailbreak?"

"Stefan..." Elena trailed off, probably scared about what was gonna happen due the sexual tension in the room. I just smiled to myself, the way Damon had done earlier. My fiance was still standing in that spot in front of the chair at the desk, mouth hanging open.

"Ahh Brother.. Forever the White Knight. Damon, sweetie, shut your pretty little mouth. Don't wanna catch flies," I teased. He turned to me with narrowed eyes, completely ignoring Elena's presence, and said this:

"I would say 'screw you,' but it'd just be too tempting." Damon stepped closer to me, and awkwardly Elena shouted

"I convinced Bonnie to help you!" I stepped around Damon and replied,

"I doubt that." I smacked Damon in the arm when I caught him staring down my shirt.

Damn the fact that he's five inches taller than me!

Elena continued, coming down to the lower level of the library.

"I'm not gonna say that I'm sorry we got the grimoire without you two last night, because... I'm not, really."

"Well at least you're honest," Damon commented.

"I'm trying to protect the people I love. But, so are you...In your twisted ways. And as hard as it is to figure, we're all on the same side after the same thing."

"Sure we are," I started to walk away.

"Not interested," Damon finished, coming with me.

"Yes you are! Cause you were willing to work with us yesterday!"

Damon and I turned around simultaneously, the ground now clear between us.

"Fool me once, shame on me..." he started.

"You figure out the rest." I grabbed grimoire along with Damon's hand and we left for the church, leaving Elena to get her own ride.

* * *

We walked to our meeting place near the cemetery, finding Stefan, Elena (have no idea how she got there so quick) and both of the Bennett witches.

"Brother, witches," Damon greeted.

"You guys ready?" Stefan asked.

"Been ready for a hundred and seventy years, Stef." I answered. Damon grabbed my hand as he led us all down to the tomb. Bonnie and her grandmother, whose name I learned was Sheila, set up three torches and Sheila went to light them.

"Earth, wind, fire," she spoke.

"Water," Bonnie handed her a water bottle, and the witch poured the clear liquid around her 'spell area thingy'

"Tap water? That's it?" Elena scoffed.

"As opposed to what exactlly?" I countered.

"I just figured it'd have to be blessed or mystical or something."

I chuckled, amused by her stupidity. I then pulled out the blood bag from my back pocket.

"What's that?" Stefan asked.

"It's for Katherine, gotta have something to get her up-"

"Aren't you just going to kill her?"

"-so we can knock her back down with horrendous torture. Geez, Stefan. Didn't I teach you as a boy not to interrupt?"

Stefan stayed silent.

"Unless your girlfriend would offer a vein to tap?" Damon asked.

"We're ready," Bonnie said, breaking the uncomfortable situation.

"Then let's take this bitch down once and for all!" Damon chanted.

I squeezed his hand as I felt veins protruding beneath my eyes, I am ready.

"_Fes Matos Sal Vis Nas Ex Malon, Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos," _the witches began to chant._  
_

"What are they saying?" Elena asked.

"Sounds Latin," Stefan commented.

"It's not. I would know," I answered. In my time I've become very bi-lingual. I'm fluent Spanish, French, Italian, Hebrew, and Latin.

The cement in the walls started to creak, and I looked ove rmy shoulder to see the tomb door crack open.

I am just so...shocked, "It worked..."

"Don't you have some fires to build?" Damon told Stefan.

"I'll be right back, Elena."

And with that he left.

"Come on," I grabbed Elena's arm.

"Woah, you're not taking her in there!" Bonnie argued.

"Of course I am, so you wont seal us in there!"

"I'll close the doors either way," Sheila said.

"Enough! They need leverage. Cara just wants to know that you wont shut the door once they get inside. I get it...I'll go," Elena complied. I wouldn't have done it any other way.

Damon grabbed one of the lit torches and led the way into the tomb. We walked through the stony halls, I could hear moans and whispers throught the tunnels.

"What's that?" Elena asked.

"They can sense you." Damon and I picked up the pace, leaving Elena behind

"Now, where is that little slut..." I murmured.

Damon and I scowered through all of the desicated bodies, looking for he face. we ran and ran, getting more frustrated by the second. We reached the last trail, and she wasn't to be found.

"God Dammit! She's- She's not here! Damon, She's NOT HERE!"

I kicked the wall in frustration, breaking off a few pieces of rock and I began to pace.

"No, she's got to be here! Cara, she has to be here! No no no no, this can't happen!"

Stefan came bounding into the room

"What?"

"SHE'S NOT HERE!" Damon screamed at him and threw the blood bag into the wall.

I stopped pacing when realization hit me. I looked to Stefan, angry tears marred my face.

"You knew...you knew she wasn't here, didn't you?"

His eyes lit up, as if he had just discovered this as well.

"Katherine compelled me..." he whispered. Damon sped over in front of Stefan and met him eye to eye.

"To what? What did she compel you to say, Stefan?"

Silence.

"ANSWER ME!"

"She...I-I truly believed she was in the tomb, Damon, I swear. Katherine must have used me as a cover. I... I don't think she was ever in the tomb," Stefan said this, putting all the pieces together right in front of us.

"This is all of your fault!" Damon shouted.

I just don't understand!

"Cara, Damon, we have to get out of here NOW!"

"It...Doesn't make sense, they locked her inside!" I paced again, grasping tightly at my red hair.

"If we don't leave now, we're never getting out!"

"Damon...How can she not be in here?" I asked.

"It's not worth spending all of eternity down here-" I turned around to Stefan and yelled

"NO!"

"It's not worth it, just-"

Elena came in, "Please!"

My fangs poked through my gums as anger rose through me. I lunged for the human, but Damon grabbed me and pulled my back into him. I looked up to him with my blood filled eyes, the bright green and blue making insane contrast. He wrapped an arm around me and we sped to the front of the tomb, running out of the stone door just in time.

Damon and I walked out in silence, not even watching as Elena and Stefan checked over to see that Jeremy was unharmed. Damon pulled me towards him for an embrace, when Stefan walked over and touched my shoulder.

I looked up at him with my teary eyes, and he pulled me into his chest...I don't remember the last time he hugged me, and frankly I was so stunned I didn't hug him back. I just feel...numb. But he held me, like...just like he used to, cradling my head with one of his hands as the other rubbed circles across my back.

He pulled back, slid his hands back into his pockets with a sympathetic look on his face, and walked away with Elena.

"Let's... Get Anna and Pearl. They knew, they deserve to die," Damon growled.

With that, the anger overtook me and leaving the car I ran to the hotel I knew Anna had been staying from our previous encounter. I sat in the chair placed in the corner of the crappy residence, with Damon sat on the arm, his hand resting protectively on my shoulder. Anna and Pearl walked in.

"You knew Katherine wasn't in there," I stated.

"You wouldn't have helped me."

I lunged for Pearl, grasping her throat tightly.

"Why do you get a happy ending?!"

"Cara, please, you wouldn't have helped me! You know you won't!"

"Why did you get the prize and I don't!?"

"The guard, the one at the church," Pearl gasped, "The one who locked us in... she promised to turn him. He was obsessed with her! She had him..under...her spell...like...your brother...He let her go!"

I dropped the old vampire in shock, my brows furrowed together. Anna cradled her weakened mother and I paced back around the room...

"Last time I saw her was Chicago, 1983...I'm sorry," she said. Damon frowned at this information, and came and pulled me along with him out of the door.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there it is! I hoped you liked it, and again- so, so, sooo sorry about the wait! I promise the next update will be by Thursday. Please, please, please review and tell me what you think! I appreciate it sooo much! Don't forget to check out my profile for links to outfits/accessories for the full effect!****One last thing before I go... ****I've been pondering the idea of adding lemons to this story. As you can tell I could've totally put a sex scene where that hot make-out was, but I wanted all of my readers to be okay with that before I started to write smut. So basically ****a simple YES PLEASE, SMUT SMUT SMUT! or No! I'm too innocent! would suffice in a review.**

**Until Thursday my lovelies,**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! So, like I promised, here's the next chapter of WWWAB. I've made my decision, and thanks again to all of those opinions out there, sooooooooooo YES I AM WRITING SMUT! There IS a lemon in this chapter, thought I'd give y'all a heads up ;) This chapter comes right off the beginning of 1x15, and from now on each chapter is basically gonna be an episode. And after this chapter, allllll Author's notes will be at the end of the chapter. Also, I just want to clarify that anytime Cara or Damon starts to talk, and it goes into a 'back-n-forth' thing, it's just them finishing each other's sentences the way they do.**

**************************************************** ************************************************** *********************************************** **I found the original ring I had in mind for Cara's wedding ring, and I posted the new link on my profile. I haven't found her daylight ring yet, But I'll let y'all know when I do. Just thought some of you might be interested in the details, but let me know if you don't!And for you fashionistas out there, I post ALL of Cara's important outfits on my profile, too, so check them out each chapter to see what's new! **************************************************** ************************************************** *************************************************

**_Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of it's characters_**

* * *

**Cara's POV**

"Heyyyyyyyy! I foundd more vodadidka," I slurred, struggling to get that last word out...

I might be drunk.

Damon and I raided the college campus. There was uh...party at one of the uh...What's it called? It's like, the place where the students live but it's not an apartment... and they're like, all living together in a big house but they're like, a club?

OH yah!

There was a party at one of the _sororities._

Anyways, we crashed it and brought a few of the student back to our place... Now we're dancing around with half naked sorority girls and guys, blood and alcohol in the air! Right now I'm a hooked on some nerdy blonde. Virgin's blood is sweeter than normal.

"Good because _Iiiii_ ran out of bourbon!" Damon exclaimed. I tossed him the bottle of clear, fiery liquid and he caught it from across the room. I was about to bite back into my nerd's neck, when the lights flick on.

"Nooo! Buzzkill Bob," Damon groaned.

The music suddenly stopped, and I looked up to find Stefan staring at me a little too long for what I'm wearing...Or should I say not wearing? I'm only in a tank and some lace boyshort underwear.

"Greeeetings," I slurred. Yeah.. I'm one of those girls who slurs her words when she's drunk.

"Can we all talk? Without the...Tri-Delts," he asked.

"Anything you sayy, you can sayy in front of themm," I sheepishly smiled.

"They're really good at keeping secrets," Damon added. Stefan glared at him, and signaled us to walk into the other room. So I finished up with the blonde, (I think his name was Patrick) and Damon and I headed over to talk to Stefan, leaving the drunk/compelled college kids on the couch.

I took back my bottle of vodka, though. Mama needs her alcohol.

"You're worried about us? Awwww that's nice," I said, "But don't be- I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?"

"We just spent the last 145 years with one serious goal: get in that tomb. We succeeded!" Damon argued.

"-granted Katherine wasn't in there, so we couldn't torture for all of the shit she did to us,"

"But why dwell?" Damon finished.

I chuckled and stepped closer to Stefan, releasing Damon's arm slung around my waist, "You know, Steffy, it's so liberating not having a Master Plan, because then we can do whatever the hell we want!"

I laughed out loud, bringing a few small snorts with me.

"We'll be free! Finally, no skipping my daily sexy-time so we can investigate some old high school teacher!" Damon exclaimed, and nuzzled my neck drunkenly, pulled me back into him and draped both of his arms back around my waist. Stefan rolled his eyes.

I just snuggled more into him :)

"That's kiind of what I'm afraid of..." he turned around and started to walk away.

"Naww don't worry! I promise we'll put a sock on the door this time... Plus, I haven't killed anyone in...Wayyy too long," I stated. He turned back around,

"And what about those college kids?"

"Will end up in their dorm...With headaches... I think they blacked out," Damon answered.

"Business azzzz usual," I sighed, "Obviously you didn't pull us over her for a pep-talk,"

"So spill it, Brother," Damon commanded.

"There was a woman you may have known a few years back. Named Isobel, in North Carolina at Duke."

"You wanna discuss the women who've screwed us over in the past right now? Seriously?" Damon scoffed.

"You killed her," Stefan stated.

"What's your point?" I asked.

"I just wanna know if you remember anything about her,"

"That's like finding a needle in a haystack, Stefan!" I groaned.

"Well think hard, its important."

Damon slapped his hand on Stefan's shoulder, leaned in real close, and whispered,

"Nothing is important. Not anymore," he leaned back and stumbled against me, "Great chat!"

"We have to go now, though... TTFN, said the Tri-Delt!" I giggled and Damon swooped me over his shoulder and carried me out.

Knowing after years and years of futile attempts at getting him to put me down by smacking him, beating his back, and cursing loudly, that I wouldn't be put down unless it was boring to Damon or if I was put down we'd do something sexual.. So, I just sighed, and hung uselessly over his shoulder.

"I really can't get over the twenty first century's clothing because Baby, your butt is really working those jeans." I said, giving his aforementioned butt a little pat.

What I didn't expect was him to then smack my butt in return harder than I had patted his, which hurt like HELL because,

1. His hand is huge

2. I'm only wearing underwear! Owchiez :(

"So is yours, baby," He replied.

"Keep your hands off my merchandise. I'm not having a sale today," I said, and then paused after a while, before starting to pretend to play the bongos on his butt.

Any second now he'll probably drop me on my ass.

"Cara Ann Salvatore, if you carry on playing the bongos on my ass, I'll drop you on yours," Damon warned me.

"It's like you're in my head. That's scary!"

"I am a vampire, I'm supposed to be scary."

"I'm not afraid of you! I am five times your age, mister! Treat your elders with respect!" I scoffed.

"I can barely respect you when I have that image of you in my mind from '97, when we stayed at Caesars Palace and you-" he teased. I cut him off, a blush rising in my cheeks.

"-EVEN if I did think you're scary, I'd think back to 1942, when we were in London during an air raid, and you cuddled me the whole night because I've always been scared of loud noises. Which is really weird if you think about it…when did my fear of loud noises even start? I'll bet it had something to do with you..." I trailed off.

I also seem to lose my sense of focus often...Even when I'm sober.

Wow! A vampire with ADD! Who'da thunk?

Well, atleast I changed the subject!

"Why are you blaming me because you're a scaredy cat?" He exclaimed.

"I am not a scaredy cat! I'm a sexy cat," I flirted. I knew this was the way to get him to put me down... Plus, It's been wayyy too long since we've had any fun! And I miss Little Damon ;) if ya know what I mean

"Yes, yes you are..." Damon suddenly stood me on my feet, and pressed me into him.

"Meeeow," I purred, and pawed at his chest like a cat. Doing so I undid the first three buttons on his shirt.

"You're definitely the most seductive kitty I've laid my eyes on," I softly moaned as his lips began to trail kisses from the top of my neck to my collarbones.

"Damon..."

"I need you..." Damon growled. Before I had time to protest, (why would I, anyways?) he ran us up to our bedroom at inhuman speed. I grabbed his hand and ran him into the bathroom playfully.

I stood there with my bare feet on the cold, white marble in front of the shower when I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror; my long, auburn tresses were a curly, crazy mess, falling now to the middle of my ass, leaving streaks of dry blood. The red liquid also marred my lips and some drips down my chin-I'm somewhat of a messy eater. When I turn back to Damon, suddenly he is right in front of me, trailing his hands under my top, most likely trying to unhook my bra.

The look on his face was priceless when he realized I wasn't wearing one.

"I love you, you know that?" he smirked.

He crashed his lips onto mine hungrily, bringing my face to his by cupping my cheeks. We quickly undressed one another, I heard him turn on the hot water and as soon as we stepped in the shower steamy water hit my shoulder blades and neck. I tilted my head back and let the water soak through my tangled mane, the water turning reddish-pink from the blood as Damon kissed down my neck. I began to softly sing as I let the water hit my body and relax, and I knew the perfect tune...

_"Baby you my everything, you all I ever wanted. We can do it real big, bigger than you ever done it. You be up on everything, other hoes ain't ever on it. I want this forever, baby, I could spend whatever on it..."_

I could feel Damon smirk against my skin, and I could feel his hardness pressing against my lower back. He turned me around and brought his lips back up to mine and kissed me savagely, and I immediately sobered up. His tongue massaged mine, and I could taste the blood and bourbon. He started to kiss across my jaw, and whispered in my ear.

"Seven. Excruciating. Days." He moved closer to me so that the water hit both of us and my breasts were touching his toned chest. I reached up and ran a hand through his wet jet black hair, grinding my hips softly into him causing him to suppress a deep, throaty groan. I felt his cock against my stomach and his hands softly roamed my body as we began to kiss again roughly, our tongues battling for dominance. I turned him around and backed him up against the wall, kissing his lips with slight roughness as my arms snaked around his neck. I nipped at his lower lip as his hands trailed their way to my legs, hitching one up to his waist.

"I don't think so, baby girl," He turned us so I was against the wall and our foreheads were together.

"Who are you calling a baby?" I smiled sweetly at him, and let my fangs come out to play. He reached to my face, tracing his thumbs over the veins beneath my bright blue/green eyes.

"God, you drive me crazy!" His face transformed as well, and kissed my neck leaving small love bites here and there, not caring whether anyone saw them or not.

Damon gripped my thighs, lifting me up as I wrapped my legs around him, I whimpered softly as I felt the tip of his length at my entrance, slightly teasing before inserting himself into where I needed him the most.

"Fuck, baby you're so tight.." he groaned. I could feel my walls expanding, getting readjusted to his size. It's been so long since we've made love..

I wrapped my arms around his neck and let my head fall back against the tile of the wall out of pure pleasure. The water was running right behind Damon, just leaving a thick trail of steam in our glorious shower. A moan escaped my lips as he squeezed at my thighs, holding me where I was. He leant his forehead against mine and gazed into my eyes, crystalline meeting a turquoise blue-green. Damon thrusted excruciatingly slow, each time he pulled out I clenched around him, not wanting the moment to end.

"Drink from me," he moaned. I didn't care that I'd just drained two humans, Damon's blood would always be my sanctuary. I leaned my head forward onto his shoulder and I bit his neck, a strong stream of blood flowed into my mouth, with that familiar sweetness of vampire blood.

I dug my heels into his ass, urging him to go faster and he held me up against the marble wall.

I detached my lips from his wound, and raked my nails down his muscular back, leaving trails of blood. I felt him bite into my own neck, the blood sharing intensified.

"Shit...Baby, I'm almost there!"

"Cum for me, baby," he cursed, as I felt his cock twitch inside of me. He reached between us and rubbed my clit, sending me over the edge. He kissed me hard as we both came down from our high. Damon let me down after a moment and wrapped his arms around my waist and leant down to rest his forehead on mine. We were both breathing heavily under the now room-temperature water.

"Shit, Damon..." I said.

"Well, Cara... I guess our maximum limit has been established..." he breathed.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He brushed the wet, blood red hair out of my face.

"I mean, a week is just too long. Let's not let teenagers get in the way of our sex life again, because I've had a hard-on since we got here and this is the first time you've done something about it," he smirked.

"Speaking of change," I turned around to face him, "I wanted your opinion on something..."

"My opinion on what?" he looked at me curiously.

"Well, my hair is getting awfully long, so I thought I'd get it cut...But I think you should decide what I should do with it this time," he smiled.

"Such an honor you give me! The famous curls of Cara Ann, all left to me! Hmmm..." he tapped his chin in mockery. I slapped him in his giant bicep.

"Okay, okay, we're serious here. Well, I love it long the way it is now... But there is one thing I'd change," In mid sentence Damon turned the water off, and stepped out. I followed him and he stood me in front of the mirror, and tossed my wet hair. Secluded strands of hair fell in front of my face, falling over my eyes and the ends grazing the tip of my nose.

"These. You should grow them out, no more bangs. They cover your face too much, I think." I smiled at him sweetly,

"Okay. Whatever the prince wants, the prince gets. Because you're my Damey-Poo," I poked his nose.

He pouted, and faster than you can say "offended" Damon grabbed a large, white fluffy towel from the rack and whipped it around the two us us.

"Damon, we just showered!" I scolded.

"And you just called me Damey-Poo!" He scolded back.

"Okay, I guess I can admit that was a bad one..." Damon pressed his naked self into me again, wrapping the towel tighter around us, leaving me completely trapped.

"Seriously? I'd still like to go into town before evening, and if you start this we'll never leave the house," I argued.

"What can I say? I enjoy being pressed up against your hot, wet, naked body." He waggled his eyebrows at me. I decided I'd had enough of Damon for now, so I ripped the towel off of us, took it for myself to dry off properly, and left Damon naked in the middle of our bathroom.

I threw on a pair of jeans and a navy sweater, because I figured we'd head to the Grill for another drink...

I didn't even bother with makeup, and I threw my too-long hair into a bun. My bangs didn't even fall out like they used too, they'd grown so long in the past few weeks. Damon put on his usual all-black outfit (which always seemed to contrast against my normal floral patterns and bright colors) and in no time we were walking up to the bar at the Mystic Grill.

"Bourbon," Damon and I ordered at the same time and I sat down next to the unexpected Alaric Saltzman.

"Behold...The Teacher. Got some papers to grade?" Damon drawled.

"It's more fun with a buzz."

"Most things in life are, Ric. Can I call you Ric? I'm gonna call you Ric..." I stated. Like I said...Vampire with ADD.

"Yep. Being sober's...Depressing," Damon added. Alaric turned to Damon,

"You don't strike me as someone who gets depressed," he pointed out.

"You say that like you know me..?"

"I say that like I know you have a beautiful fiance to keep you out of depression."

I smiled at him. I could feel Damon tense up a bit next to me and I looked to him finding just what I suspected: the "my-fiance-may-be-hot-but-she's-all-mine" look. Alaric obviously felt a bit weird sensing Damon's reaction, so he just politely smiled back at me and finished off his drink, then stood up.

"You two have a good afternoon."

"Not likely, but thanks anyway." I gave him a small wave, just as the Sheriff (and my good friend) approaches us.

"Daytime drinking, huh?"

"Oh, Liz! It's _all_ the rage," I smiled.

"So, Cara... I hope you won't mind," she referred to Damon, "but if you're free tonight I could really use a favor." she asked.

She may have asked, but my mind was definitely in a different place..

"Have you ever been so content and in love with your plans in life, and then had somebody just rip it all away from you?" I asked, point blank.

Stupid Katherine.

"You forget I was married..."

"Ohhhh yeah. Gay husband- Too bad," I finished. There was a bit of an awkward pause, them Damon tapped the bartender's shoulder.

"She'll have what we're having. Come on, Liz. Sit down," he offered. The bartender brought her drink, and she took a big gulp of the fiery liquid.

"So, what kind of favor requires stripping me of my other half?" Damon asked, snaking his arm around my waist.

"Oh, yeah- So, there's this fundraiser here tonight that the Founder's Council is throwing. The town's most eligible bachelors get raffled off for dates, and Carol Lockwood was supposed to host it, but she came down with the flu and can't make it... Would you mind taking her place?"

"I guess it doesn't seem too bad," Damon told me.

"Sure, I'll do it." Liz smiled and started to get up.

"Wait, could you do one thing for us in return?" Damon asked.

She turned back around as I shot Damon a questioning look, "What do you need?" she asked.

"Could you get information on someone? Alaric Saltzman, the history teacher... There's just something a little bit off with him. Wanna make sure that the high school did their homework on this guy,"

"You got it. See you tonight!" she left, and I held in my laughter. He gets annoyed with anyone commenting on me or my looks! It's so overly protective, yet he wouldn't be Damon if he wasn't like that.

"What's so funny?"

I squeezed his shoulders, "Alaric made one polite comment about me, and you want to give him a background check."

"Maybe that bothered me a bit..." I rolled my eyes, "But still. I feel like we still don't know enough about this guy."

"Sure, babe. Now, let's go get me prettied up for the town!"

I shot down the last of my drink as Damon paid the tab. We drove back to the Boarding House, arguing over why I didn't need him to come and how boring it would be for him. He ended up insisting on it, since he didn't want any of the bachelors hitting on me. We went upstairs to get dressed, and as I changed into the appropriate lingerie I spotted Damon struggling with the buttons on his shirt.

"Help a guy out?" he gave me puppy eyes.

Ohhh those puppy eyes! Who can't resist?

"Sure," I walked over and buttoned up his dark blue shirt, slowly I might add. I heard the front door close and I firgured Stefan was home.

"I like you in blue. It bring out your eyes," I did the top button and pecked him on the lips, then turned away.

"Then I'll wear blue more often. You know I'd do anything to get into your pants," he grabbed me from behind and smashed me back into his body.

"Let me get dressed, ya perv!" I chuckled.

"Neverrr!" he fell back onto the bed, bringing me down on top of him in just my white lacy panties and matching strapless bra. He flipped us over, so he was hovering over my half-naked body.

"Seriously, Damon. Stefan JUST got home!" I easily pushed Damon off of me, and looked back to see him huff on the bed as I walked to the closet to pick out my outfit.

I decided to go with something simple and semi-formal, cause I don't want to take the attention away from the single ladies out there. I picked out a light pink/cream collared dress, with some navy ankle cut heels, and a cropped jean jacket. I added a pink and gold chain belt to match pink pearl studs and a gold-studded handbag.

I went into the bathroom and pinned a front section of my hair back and ran some product through my curls to keep them intact. I drew a bit of navy blue eyeliner around my eyes, giving them small winged edges and then brushed a bit of dark brown/black mascara through my eyelashes to give them a little more volume.

I walked back out to see Elena looking around our room.

"Stefan? You in here?" Damon walked out of the closet and threw a couple of blazers onto the bed,

"Better: Me," he drawled. I went over to Elena,

"Would you mind? Damon's just gonna unzip it if I ask him," I lifted my hair, revealing the half-done zipper in my dress.

"Sure...So, I found my birth mother," Elena started.

"Who cares?" Damon interrupted. She finished with my zipper and I turned to her, and touched her arm comfortingly.

"She left you-She sucks." She smiled at me in return.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Damon asked.

"Sefan's taking me to the fundraiser."

"You should buy a ticket anyway- it'll reflect well on my hosting abilities."

"You're hosting tonight, Cara?"

"Yup. Carol Lockwood's out with the flu- Liz asked me to fill in," I finished just as Stefan walked in.

"Oh...Stefan! There you are," Elena walked over to her boyfriend

"Cara...Damon," he greeted.

Gosh... He's so broody. You'd think that after living on this planet for over a hundred and sixty years he'd think to loosen up a little!

Damon groaned suddenly, and I walked over to him as he said,

"Gah! I need a bigger jacket...You know, that sorority girl kind of filled me out a bit!" He patted his aformentioned stomach. I chuckled and handed him the other jacket on the bed.

"Shut up, D. You're perfectly sculpted."

"And don't you forget it," Damon smiled and we walked out of the room, leaving the two lovebirds in our room...alone...

Eww! They better not do anything in there. Damon and I went downstairs, and apparently we were going slow because just as we walked into the parlour Stefan came down and met us next to the coffee tabe.

"Where'd your girlfriend go?" my fiance asked.

"She's already headed to the Grill. I uh...Wanted to talk to you two."

Stefan handed me a picture of a woman with dark brown hair & eyes.

"This is the woman, Isobel...From North Carolina. Remember her now?"

"Who wants to know?" I ask.

"I do."

"Who else?" Damon pressures.

"Did you kill her?"

Oooh, so this is important! Stefan answered our question with another question... Gotta give him a dead end.

"Sorry, don't know her. Come on, Damon. The Real Housewives of Mystic Falls await!" I pulled Damon outside and we climbed into his car. We drove to the grill to find Liz waiting for us in the carpark. We climed oiiut of the Camaro and walked over to Liz, seeing she had a file in hand.

"I ran the check on the history teacher, thought I'd give it to you before you head up on stage."

"How's it look?" Damon asks.

"He checks out- couple of speeding tickets is all. Sad story, though. Turns out his wife went missing a few years back in North Carolina at Duke." This caught my attention.

That woman Stefan kept grilling us about was from North Carolina, and he thinks we killed her..

"North Carolina...She have a name?" I looked at Damon and raised my eyebrows,

Great minds think alike.

"Isobel." Liz showed us a paper with a print of her driver's liscense...

Just as I suspected, it was the same girl.

"Isobel..." I murmured. Damon and I turned Alaric's wife! No wonder he's so weird with us...

I pulled Damon aside after thanking Liz.

"There ya have it. He wants revenge, he thinks we killed his wife," I said.

"We better let him know not to do anything drastic. I don't want a mess," Damon replied.

"Well, I know the perfect way to slip it out without getting any attention...But I better get up there, everyone's getting antsy for this thing to start. Wish me luck!" Damon kissed me tenderly on the lips and I walked up to the stage and spoke into the mic.

"Welcome! I'm so glad all of you could be here for this great evening. Sadly, Mrs. Lockwood couldn't make it, so I'll be your MC tonight. Fpr those of you who don't know me..." I did a little improv-introduction for myself... It basically went like this:

'Blah blah blah, from a founding family, blah blah blah, young and in love, blah blah blah, embarrassing Stefan, blah blah.'

"...So without further adieu, The Most Eligible Bachelors of Mystic Falls! Let's give them a round of applause," I clapped. I introduced all of the bachelors, saying nice things about each and every one of them.

Even number 3. And he was a plumber.

"Now, last but not least, Bachelor Number 4: Alaric Saltzman. Oh, hi Ric!" The audience laughed.

"So, what do you do, Alaric?" I patted his shoulder.

"I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High."

"Beauty and brains, ladies. This one's a keeper!" I winked at the audience and turned back to Ric.

"What do ya teach?"

"History."

"That's great! Very knowledgeable man, are you? So, Ric. Do you have any hobbies? Fishing, reading, sports, like to travel?" I asked, leading him right into my trap...

"I've never traveled really. I did move here from North Carolina, if you call that traveling!" he joked, the audience laughed.

"Near the Duke campus? I took a few classes there in my college days, didn't your wife go there?"

Alaric's face went blank.

"My fiance and I had drinks with her once, she was a great girl! Did I ever tell you that? She was...delicious." I smirked at him.

and BAM. Cat's outta the bag.

"Well, there was your last chance to buy a raffle ticket! Let's start the drawing, yeah?" I walked over to the bowl of raffle tickets as all of the guys walked off stage. I called out numbers and all that, and was greeted my Damon at the bar.

"Great job, Cara. Perfectly discreet," he smiled.

"I had to rub it in... just a little," I smiled back.

"You did what I would've done, and I love ya for it!" We walked towards the door, ready to leave, when Elena rammed into us.

"Woah, there," I said.

"Did you enjoy it? Rubbing it in to Alaric Saltzman?" she asked. She sounded angry...

"What?" Damon asked.

"Just as I thought there was something redeemable about you two!"

"Elena," Stefan cooed. I looked over to him,

"Are we missing something here?"

"Did I forget to mention, earlier when we were talking about my birthmother," I turned back around to Elena, "the one that gave me up?"

"Mhmm," Damon smirked.

"Her name was Isobel," she spat.

My smile dropped.

"So go ahead. Reminisce about how you killed her," she stormed off and Stefan went after her.

* * *

As soon as we'd gotten home I started a bath. I'm sat in this glorious steamy tub, filled with my favorite lavender bubble mix. My head under the hot water, muffling all of the sounds around me. The only thing I would hear is my heartbeat...

My undead heartbeat.

I lifted my head from the water, and decided a forty-minutes bath without breathing is a new record. I hear some sort of struggle coming from the parlour. At inhuman speed I dried myself off and threw on a camisole and some random pair of Damon's boxers, and sped downstairs to see Alaric with a stake in his chest, lying on the floor in front of the fireplace. Damon was casually sitting on the couch with a glass of bourbon.

"What the hell happened?!"

"He came in here with a stake in hand, right after you got in the bath." I climbed over the couch, not bothering to walk around it, and sat down right next to Damon, tucking my right foot under my butt.

"What did he say?"

"He was looking for Isobel, dumb enough. He said he saw us feeding on her and then he asked which one of us killed her..." he trailed off. I scoffed.

"He didn't realize how much she was _dying_ to become vampire? No pun intended..."

Damon smiled at me.

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p'.

"Well, he must've know about her interest in our species... I mean, she came to me, and begged for it. I just thought it'd be nice to share her with you."

"Exactly. So, then he came at me with the stake and I turned it back on him. Hence the staking," He gestured to Ric.

"Well, let's leave this for Stefan to clean up. I'm ready for bed," I kissed Damon on the cheek and stood up. He just sat there.

"Come ooon, D. I'm tired!" I reached my hands out for him to help him get up, but he just grabbed me and pulled me on top of him.

"Only if we cuddle first!"

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is! Song creds for the little line Cara sang in the shower go to "Best I Ever Had" by Drake... I love that song-you should give it a listen! I hope you liked the chapter, and please, please review! Tell me what you want in the next one! More Elena bashing? Mo****re of Cara/Damon fluff? Or more smutty smut smut ;) **

**An update will come as soon as I get at least 7 reviews! (my lucky number)**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from TVD, or True Blood. The scene referred belongs to HBO, not me!**_

As soon as I got home from Salon Juliet, it was already nightfall. The only salon I go to, (and will ever go to), is all the way in LA. Like usual, I compelled myself a flight and had my hour-and-a-half-long haircut, then flew myself right back home.

When I walk into the Boarding House, I realized there was nobody home, so I went upstairs to admire my new cut once again. The layers really thinned out my giant mane, hopefully it'll keep out most of the heat that it used to come with during summer. Plus, the loss of my bangs really makes my eyes pop since they don't cover my face.

I'm wearing a black floral skirt that has a corset waist coming right over my belly button, and a hot pink crop top leaving about an inch of my skin exposed. I added multiple gold chains cascading over my large bosom and two unique gold rings and another with a black centerstone. My makeup consists of a nude-ish pink lipstick and natural colored eyeshadow. Freshly cut, healthy hair flutters down to my mid back, just over the top of the skirt.

I had to leave early this morning to get to LA and back in time, so I haven't seen Damon yet.

Oh! Speak of the devil..

"Look who's home! Wow... You hair looks beautiful," he awed.

"Thanks, D. I missed you, love." I gave him a tender kiss on the lips, and I pulled back and swiped his lower lip with my thumb, wiping the extra bit of gloss that'd rubbed off.

"So guess what the hairdresser's name was? And yes, I promise he was gay this time."

"Good...What was his name?" Damon asked as he rested his hands on my hips.

Remember how Damon said I was obsessed (I prefer dedicated) with that show True Blood? Well, my hairdresser happen to share the same name as my favorite character!

"Lafayette! Isn't that awesome?"

"I guess. I'm just glad it wasn't that guy Derek- last time I went to LA, he had his hands all over you!" I rolled my eyes.

Gosh. He overthinks _everything_.

"Damon, he was cutting my hair. Derek was bound to come in contact with my body at some point. Plus, he had a wife and three-" I suddenly stopped, feeling a presence downstairs. I gestured to Damon that there was someone else in the house. My senses are more defined because of my age- I'm the one who usually catches these things. We walked down into the parlour, to see Pearl sitting on our couch, facing the wall.

"Hello Damon, Cara."

"Ever heard of knocking?" I said.

"An invitation wasn't necessary... I'm surprised that no living person resides here..." She got up to face us, "Is it just you two and Stefan?" Annabelle walked up behind her.

"Yeah. How do you keep out unwelcome vampires?" she asked.

"Kill them." Damon rushed forward and tried to put Pearl in a choke hold.

Why does he feel he needs to be the violent one? I have over four hundred years on him, and Pearl is just about my age.

Pearl yanked his hand off of her neck, and threw him to the couch. I came over and sat with him, then popped his hand back into place like the nursing woman I am.

"I was hoping we could have a word," Pearl asked. We got ourselves comfortable, Damon draping his arm over my shoulder and I placed my hand on his leg.

I replied with a sigh, "Sure."

"We've taken residence at a farmhouse just outside of town. It'll suffice for now," she started.

"All twenty-five vampires?" Damon asked.

"Not all, some. I imagine that a few of them already left town, others are probably still in the woods or like us, acclimating."

"How did they get out of the tomb?"

"Just what I was thinking," I commented.

"Looks like the witch screwed up that part of her hocus-pocus," Anna chimed.

Pearl changed the subject, "I found from Anna that the Founding Families still have a secret council?"

"And you two are a part of it," Anna accused.

I covered up my lies with a scoff, "That's ridiculous."

"I've been in Mystic Falls since the comet, Cara. I'm up to speed. And so is my mother." Damon sighed and squeezed my shoulder.

"And now that you've infiltrated the council, I need to know everything they know- starting with a list of names of all the council members and their families. And everyone you've supplied with vervain, which will have to stop _immediately_," Pearl stated.

"What exactly are you trying to achieve?" Damon interrupted.

"Mystic Falls is our home, Damon. They took that from us. Our land, our home... It's time we rebuild."

I raised my red brows at her, "What are you, crazy? That was 1864! Wake up, woman. The world has moved on."

"As a reward for your help I am willing to give you two what you want most-"

"We want nothing," my fiance drawled.

"Katherine."

Damon and I shared a look.

"You wouldn't even know where she was. You've been underground for the past century and a half," Damon stated.

"Katherine and I were best friends long before we came to Mystic Falls, Damon. I know how she thinks, I know her patterns... I know how to find her."

I leaned forward in my seat, "First of all, you wouldn't bring Katherine to us if you're such close friends. All we want is to torture her and put a stake through her heart."

"Second of all, there's no way in hell either of us will play your little minions," D spat. He began to stand up, when Pearl sped forward and pushed him back onto the couch violently. I let out a wolfish growl, something I've been doing often, lately...

"I'm not asking for your help, Damon. Finding Katherine was just a gesture of kindness, the rest is non negotiable. And for your information, our friendship ended the minute she decided to escape the tomb without my daughter and I!" she yelled and she lunged for Damon as she said, "I have four hundred years on you, little boy-"

I bared my fangs as I stood up in defense and punched her square in the jaw, knocking her far away from Damon and into her daughter's arms.

"And I have thirty-five years on you, Pearl. I'll rip you limb from limb in the blink of an eye and you know it," I growled. Pearl and Anna hurriedly ran out of our house. I turned back to Damon and retracted my fangs.

"Ha! She better run. Bitch," I stated. Damon just sat there on the couch, staring at me with some weird look in his eyes.

"What?" I asked. All of the sudden, he pulled me forward, making me land on top of him in a straddling position as he started to furiously make out with me. Even though I'm still pissed about Pearl, I kind of went along with it. But then pulled back out of sheer curiosity, and he started to kiss down my neck.

"Geez, Damon... What's got you so riled up? I've only been away for thirteen hours..." I chuckled. He pulled up after leaving a big hickey right above my collarbone.

"You're so hot" was all I could make out from the mumble leaving his lips. Hig hands started traveling down to my thighs and he began lifting up my skirt, revealing the black lace lingerie I was wearing underneath.

I guess threatening some bitch of a vampire really turns him on. He pulled my face back to his, claiming me as his own. As if by bad luck, Stefan walks in. I detached out lips, sat back a bit on Damon's lap, and sighed,

"Well fuck me."

"Gladly," Damon flipped me onto the couch, obviously ignoring the fact that his little brother just stepped into the room. I pushed Damon off of me and stood up, and I saw that Stefan was covering his eyes and humming. Usually he just says "Eww! Gross!" and runs out of the room.

"Sorry, Stef... Don't look at me like that, he started it!" I thrusted my thumb at a smirking Damon.

"Oh, save me the lecture-" Damon was interrupted by someone crashing through the window, shattering all of the glass unto the floor. The mystery vamp took a shard and stabbed Stefan in the stomach, but Damon ran over and tackled him to the ground. They quickly got up, and started throwing punches. I went back to Stefan and pulled the glass from him, when another vampire comes in through the window. I bared my fangs and went at her.

I did I high kick, hitting her smack in the jaw, but she she quickly recovered. Damon's guy was thrown into a piece of furniture, Stefan ran over and quickly grabbed a shard of wood and staked the woman coming after me.

Damon's guy stood up from his spot near the fireplace, looked to his dead companion, back at Damon and I, then quickly left.

"I remember them! From 1864...They were in the tomb," Stefan exclaimed.

Oh shit..

I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly, "Erm...yeah. 'Bout that..."

Stefan turned to Damon and I in shock. So we filled him in on our little 'chat' with Pearl and Anna as we cleaned up. Everything was almost put back in order, besides the dead vampire on the floor.

As Damon and I were getting the body over to the fire, Stefan was on the phone.

I knew it was Elena, so I didn't listen in. Hearing all of their teenage-love crap gets really annoying, and it doesn't interest me as much as it used to.

Damon and I were pretty tuckered out after the brawl, so we both had some blood and went to sleep.

**XXxxXXxxxxXXxxXXxx**

Stefan told Elena about last night. So now, at ten in the morning, she is over at my house bitching about it.

I didn't even bother to get dressed.

I'm sitting on the couch in my Jack Daniel's Old Time Tennessee Whiskey tank top, some random pair of tribal print leggings, and one of the most rare pieces of clothing you'll find in my fiance's wardrobe:

A navy blue zip-up. And it smells like Damon, too :)

Speaking of Damon- since Stefan barely knows how to use a nail and hammer, Damon's morning has been spent covering up the destroyed window. Just as he's finishing up, Stefan asks him what he thinks we should do.

"I say we go to Pearls, bust down the door and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night."

My eyes lit up at this idea, "Perfect, I finally have the chance to wear my new combat boots!"

Stefan scoffed, "Yeah, and then what? Turn to the rest of the house of vampires and say, 'Oops. Sorry?'"

I shrugged nonchalantly.

"I can't believe you made a deal with her," Elena said.

"Ehh. It was more like a 'helpful exchange of information.' And it's not like I had a choice, she's...Scary," Damon replied.

"She is pretty scary, but ya know. I did kick her ass a bit," I chimed, "Besides-She's gonna help us find Katherine!" I rubbed my hands together in anticipation.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Of course she is. Cara and Damon get what they want, as usual, no matter who they hurt in the process."

...Man this bitch can whine.

Damon walked over and sat on the arm of the couch, "Don't have to be snarky about it..."

"Excuse me? I woke up this morning to find out that all the vampires in the tomb got out. I have the right to be snarky!"

Obviously, this isn't the only reason she thinks she's earned 'snarky.'

I let out a long, annoyed sigh.

"Wow," Damon let his butt slide over the arm of the couch, and he leaned his head back into my lap and crossed his legs before continuing, "How long are you gonna blame my Little Red for turning you birth mother into a vampire? All the over-dramatized whining is getting annoying."

I smirked.

"This is why I love you," I said, bending down and giving him a little kiss.

Elena crossed her arms and relaxed her expression abit, "Oh, I'm not blaming you, Cara- I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving, immature bitch with no redeeming qualities."

"Ouch."

Stefan stepped between Elena and the couch, "This isn't being very productive... We're gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires, yeah?"

"Whatever. I'm still wearing my combat boots."

And with that, we went upstairs.

I started going through my closet, figuring out the PERFECT outfit for bombarding Pearl and the rest of the tomb vamps.

_Just_ in case.

My new pair of combat boots aren't black, that's too stereotypical for me. They're actually a tannish-nude leather, with studs at the toe and heel. I matched it with my tan leather jacket, and some light jeans. But what should I wear on top...

"This one," Damon said.

I didn't even realize he was looking over my shoulder! He pulled out a sweet-but-sexy, very feminine strapless top with pink, red, and a bit of dark and light brown watercolor. It also had a quilted stitch that accentuated the bust.

"So I can throw my boobs in that guy's face while driving a stake through his chest?"

"Noo, to emphasize the fact that you're a _girl_ kicking his sorry ass for breaking our window. And for your information, the boob throwing is for me." He smirked.

"You have a point! Okay, this one it is."

I used my vampire speed to change into the outfit (why waste any time?) and I decided to put my hair in a quick side-braid to keep it out of harm's way. I just did the same makeup as yesterday.

It was easy to do, and I'm too lazy to figure out something different. Plus nobody was there to see it so Ha-Ha :)

"Are you hungry?" Damon asked.

"Little bit. Good idea, though-"

"Powering up for the fight," he finished with a smirk.

"Okay, we seriously are the craziest couple I know."

I smiled back at him and we went down to the cellar and grabbed two AB- blood bags. AB- is suuuuuuuuuuuuper rare, and hopefully it'll give us a little extra boost. Stefan was getting ready to leave when we got back up to the parlour.

"I'm heading out to hunt," he said.

"Tell Bambi I send my condolences about his mother!" I yelled out to him. Walking out the door he throws me the finger. I shrug.

I dragged myself over to the couch and sunk in, turning on the TV.

Damon came over and sat down on my right, and I leaned into him.

"Wanna watch some TB moments?" I asked.

Since Damon and I have seen every season and episode of True Blood available, sometime we go back and watch the 'best moments.'

"Sure, but only the funny ones. The action ones are creepy... As if vampires drop into a pile of goo when they're staked," he scoffed.

"Totally. Oooh I love this one!"

I clicked on a Tara/Lafayette scene.

_Tara is sat behind the bar at Merlotte's, her feet kicked up and reading a book. Lafayette walks in from the kitchen._

_"Heyy, hookah! How you doin, whachu doin here?"_

_"I work here," she replies, not looking up from her book to greet her gay cousin._

_"Oh no-the-hell you don't!" he exclaimed._

_"Oh yes-the-hell I do, you ugly bitch. You need to make peace with dat."_

_"Aw shee-it. Boss must've lost his damn mind, 'cause you should NOT be allowed to work in NO sich-ee-ation, where you actually gotta interact with people!"_

_An overweight man walks up to the bar and sits down._

_"That is so not true," Tara says. The man snaps at Tara and points to the empty space in front of him._

_"Uh-uh-uh, you do NOT snap at me! I have a name. And that name is Tara," she chuckles, "Now idn't that funny? A black girl bein' named after a plantation?"_

_The man starts to laugh, but Tara cut him off with a scowl and leans over the bar._

_"Naw, I don't think it's funny at all. In fact it really pisses me off that my mama was either stupid, or just plain mean. Which is why you, better be nice if ya plannin' on gettin' a drink tonight."_

_The man stutters._

_"S-Sorry, ma'am."_

_Lafayette leans over the bar as Tara get up to get the man a drink._

_"Oooh, how you doin?" he flirts. Tara scoffs._

_"Lookit you. Scarin' that white boy,"_

_"Ain't nobody scarin' him! He too big to be scared, I likes me a big man...Lookit dat belly!"_

_"Don't you have somethin' to fry?" Tara interrupts. Lafayette gets up while saying,_

_"You can be my Santa __Claus."_

By now, I'm doubling over in laughter. Damon's laughing, too, and just as I'm about to fall off the couch, he picks me back up,

"Okay, that is definitely my favorite scene," he laughs.

I'm still trying to breath!

"Y-yeah...I...love...Lafa...yette!" I said between laughs.

"You know what I think?" Damon asked.

"What do you think?" I said, finally catching my breath.

"Tara is just like you back in the 80s."

"What? Nawww," I waved my hand at his face.

"Yeah you were! Didn't take crap from anybody, and funny as hell in such a twisted way."

And then it hit me.

"Oh my god...You're so right. Let's watch more Tara scenes!" I said, bending over to grab the remote off the ground. Damon smacked my ass in the process, but hey.

Damon is Damon and I love him for it.

We watched a few more little snip-its from TB, and as I got up to grab another blood bag, I realized Stefan wasn't home yet from hunting...

It's been over an hour.

I told Damon this, and we immediately went to look for him in the woods, but we couldn't find him. There's a pretty bad storm outside, too. Not good. Then Damon called Elena, but she didn't answer. Our next idea was to drive to town looking for him. To add to all of it, our calls are still getting rejected by Steffy's girlfriend. So, like the creeper I am, I drove up to her house and we stormed inside.

(After politely knocking, of course)

"You're ignoring me," Damon stated.

"Oh, 6 missed calls? Sorry, my phone's dead," Elena covered. Sloppily, might I add.

"Is Stefan here?" I asked, looking around.

Dropping her sassy tone, Elena stepped towards me, "No, why? Is something wrong?"

"He went out in the woods, and didn't come back," Damon answers.

"I can't get him on his phone, I figured he was here with you.." I mumbled, going through my Blackberry Curve and texting him rapidly with my speedy vamp-fingers.

Elena put her phone up to her ear, and paused before she infromed me that if went sraight to voice mail, meaning Stefan's phone was either dead, off, or he lost it in a struggle...

"Where could he be?" asked Elena.

I let out a sigh as I tucked a stray red curl behind my ear, "You're not gonna like what I'm thinking."

* * *

"PEARL! Open this door, or I swear to god I'll bust through and rip your fucking HEAD OFF!" I yelled.

We've found the house Pearl and the gaggle of tomb vampire are staying at, and I've been furiously banging on the front door for a full two minutes, now.

Finally, someone cracks the door. But it wasn't Pearl...

It was the guy that attacked us.

"Pearl's not home," he said. He opened the door slightly more, taking a look at the pouring rain.

"Beautiful weather, not a ray of sun in the sky..."

"Where's my brother?" Damon interrupted. The guy opened the door all the way, and snapped his fingers. Out comes Stefan, being held by two vampires, doubed over in pain.

"Oh, you're dead!" I lunged for Stefan, but was stopped by the invisible barrier I'd come across so many times.

"Woah, I'm sorry. You haven't been invited in... Mrs. Gibbons?" And old woman stepped beside the vampire.

"Yes, Fredrick honey?"

"Never let this evil woman in. Or her boyfriend," he compelled her.

"Fiance," I corrected. He looked back at me and I smirked.

"One hundred forty-five years left starving in a tomb, just from you two busting Katherine because of her little affair with your brother," Frederick spat, "The first few weeks, every single nerve in your body screams with fire... The kind of pain that can drive a person mad. Well, I thought your brother might wanna get a taste of that before I kill him. Bobby!" One of the men that was restraining Stefan suddenly plunged a stake through his stomach.

And I had to stand there and watch helplessly.

I stormed back through the woods in raging fury. The rain soaked through my clothes, it my hair look darker and almost blood-like as it was drenched. I could tell Damon was chasing after me, but then I spotted Elena approaching with an umbrella and I just can't deal with both of them right now.

I just sped straight to the car, slamming the passenger's door shut. Soon enough, they joined me in the car. Elena was in the backseat crying, until I heard her stop.

"Go to the school! Mr. Saltzman is a vampire hunter, he could help us!" she exclaimed.

"Sweetie, did my brother-in-law forget to mention that Damon killed him," I said slowly.

"No, he did. But Stefan told me he has this ring that protects him from supernatural death, he's still alive!" She said. Well, no time to question now. Damon hit the pedal to the floor on cue.

We got to the school, and I could already sense that it was just Alaric and a couple of janitors in the building. We easily got inside and Damon found Alaric just outside of his room.

"Well you look...Alive."

"You can't hurt me," he said, as I stepped forward.

"Ohh, I can hurt you alright," I smirked. Elena finally came forward, catching up with us.

"Mr. Saltzman, we need your help." She led us into his classroom where Damon and I leant against the window and Ric just casually at his desk. She filled him in on our little backstory..

"..So Stefan's in the house. Damon and Cara are vampires, they can't get in so we need you. I'd go but-"

"But your life is valuable," I stated, "Yours on the other hand..."

"Stefan told me about your ring," Elena confirmed.

"So let me recap- While I was upstairs, enjoying my bubble bath, you tried to kill Damon, he defended himself, you _died_, and according to Elena and Stefan, your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, getting up, "The part where I go for him again and don't miss." I stepped in front of Damon protectively and snarled. Like a dog would. Hm.. weird.

"Mr. Saltzman, please. This is _Stefan_," Elena begged.

"I'm sorry, Elena. It's not my problem."

"Well that's a shame," Damon stepped in, "Because the woman in charge can help you find your wife."

"You're lying!"

"Am I? Why don't you ask her yourself?" he paused, "Coward."

Damon slung his arm around my waist and we began to walk out, Elena following behind. When,

"Alright, wait- I'll go." We turned around to Alaric.

"Okay then. You have any special toys?" Damon said.

"Ya know, to aid me in decapitating them?" I finished with a smile.

Alaric didn't respond, but pulled out a large black cloth and unraveled it on his desk. It was filled with a bunch of vampire hunting weapons. Vervain syringes, stakes, and other various killing tools.

"Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night." I chuckled at Damon's comment.

"Yeah, and I have you two to thank for it."

"What are these?" Elena asked, pointing to the syringes.

"These are tranquilizer darts filled with vervain."

"So, just get me in and I'll get Stefan out out," Damon stated, done with the silly questions coming from Miss GIlbert.

"So that's your plan? You're just gonna take them all yourself?"

And I thought we were done with the silly questions.

"No, Elena. He's going to sneak inside, get Stefan out of there, while I kick some ass with my five hundred-something super strength," I answered, popping my hip out slightly to the side.

"Definitely a little stealthier than Elena's plan," Damon commented. She ignored us, as reached for the vervain tranquilizer.

"What are you doing?" Alaric asked.

"I'm coming with you."

"Oh, nononononononononono. No way," I said.

She's gonna mess up my monster mojo!

"Stefan's going to need blood, I'm a willing donor. You guys need me!" She whined.

God, when does she stop with the whining?

"Stefan's going to need _strong_ blood. He's basically my brother, blood sharing with him won't be a problem," I stated.

"I'm going!" she fussed. I ignored her, figuring it was the best bet.

Don't people say that when children throw tantrums, you're not supposed to pay attention?

"So when you get me in," Damon continued, "leave as fast as possible. I know how to sneak around without anyone hearing me, and Cara's very good in combat- you'll just get in the way."

"I want to be involved, it's my boyfriend we're saving!" Elena squealed.

"Uh...Okay, fine. You can drive the getaway car, but you're not going in the house," I said. I basically used the same tone any little girl would say to her friend about having 'prom Barbie' over 'doctor Barbie.'

Figure you use kid-like terms for dealing with a kid.

"You can't stop me, it's Stefan we're talking about here. You don't understand!"

"Oh, I understand, I understand," I cooed, "He's the reason you live, his love lifts you up where you belong! I get it," I smiled.

"Can you just be serious for two seconds? Gosh, it's like I'm speaking with a twelve-year-old."

Oh, look who's talking! Fine. I'll be serious.

"I can't protect you, Elena. Damon will be busy helping Stefan, and I don't know how many vampires are in there." I snapped, "That's how long it takes you to get your head ripped off. I need to get in, and get out without making a mess. That mean's I can't be distracted by your safety!"

She looked at me with teary eyes.

"I know it's hard Elena... I_ get it._"

I patted her arm, meaning what I said. There was an awkward pause.

"Well, if we're gonna do this, let's do it. Come on," Alaric said, packing up his equipment.

**XxXXXxxXXXxxXXxxxX**

We waited at the back door of the house for just about five minutes, when finally Alaric opened the door with Mrs. Gibbons by his side.

"Oh, I'm sorry. They're not allowed in the house," she said.

"Get her out of the house. Now." Damon commanded. Alaric pushed her gently outside of the house, and I grabbed her shoulders, looking down into her eyes.

"Tell me, Mrs. Gibbons- Are you married? Parents, children, anyone who lives inside this house with you?"

"No, no. It's just me."

"No? Good." I snapped her neck and walked inside.

"Damon, I sense him downstairs. There must be some sort of basement, you got it?" I said, like as if nothing happened.

"Yup. Be careful," He pecked me on the lips and headed downstairs where I was left by a dumbfounded Alaric.

"Cara! She was human! You could've compelled her!" he whisper-yelled.

"It doesn't work that way, Ric. Now get outta here before ya get yourself hurt," I shooed him away.

I hid a darkened little corner, until someone was sent into the kitchen. I grabbed him, and slid the stake from the sleeve of my leather jacket, and killed the S.O.B. before he could make any struggle noises. Now I'm going to try and find Fredrick to kill him and only him, hopefully getting out of here without spilling too much blood.

I left the kitchen and took a second to see if I could sense Damon in any danger, when I spotted Fredrick out of the corner of my eye. I sped over and crushed him against the wall, lifting him a few inches off of the ground and bared my fangs. He looked conflicted, as if he was unsure if he could hit me or not since I'm a girl.

What a fool.

I gave him a right upper hook, and kneed him in the groin. Just as I was bout to snap his neck, another two vampires were dragging me backward by my biceps. I flung my left fist upward, catching one of the guys noses on the back of my hand as he fell backward. Once my left arm was free I did a spinning kick to my right and hit the other guy in the ribcage with my combat boot. I went again for Fredrick, still on the ground, and we wrestled for a bit until the two guys came back form their three-minute coma. I was ambushed, then all of the sudden the struggle was gone. I turned to see Alaric with a double-headed stake gun, and the two vampires laying face-down on the floor. Dead.

I got up to face Ric, but Fredrick got away!

"I'm going after him!" I frantically ran through the house. I was in an upstairs bedroom when Damon found me and told me he'd gotten Stefan back to the car with Elena. We continued to look around the house, with no luck, and met back up with Alaric downstairs.

"He's gone," I said.

"Well, let's get out of here." We walked to the door, and stepped onto the porch, when fifteen or so vampire emerged from the woods.

"Erm..Ric? How many of those vervain darts ya got left?" He turned to me and scowled.

"One."

"That's not gonna be enough..."

We ran back inside the house and heard Pearl behind the back entrance banging on the door.

"So, the thing you said about finding my wife...That was a lie?" Ric clarified.

"Yep. Sorry dude," Damon replied.

The three of us stood in battle position as she opened the door and observed the half-dozen dead vampires on the ground.

"What have you done?" she exclaimed.

"Me? You're 'merry little vampire gang' spent the day torturing my brother," Damon said, walking up to Pearl. She bowed her head in shame.

"Trust me, the parties responsible with it will be dealt with,"

I interrupted, stepping closer to her, "Well our little arrangement doesn't work it you can't control them."

"It wasn't supposed to happen,"

"Well it _did_!" I brushed past her, and saw Damon get up in her face.

"If I had a good side- not a way to get on it." Damon walked over, placing a hand on the small of my back as he escorted us out of the house.

**XXxxXXxxxxXxxxXxXXXX**

We walked into the Boarding house, fully exhausted and ready for bed. Elena informed me that she got Stefan home safely, and that he'd killed Fredrick outside the house before they left.

Sure, I wanted to do it myself, but hey.. Atleast he's gone.

We walked into the living room, but I noticed an empty blood bag on the coffee table.

"Damon, I told you to throw those away when you're done," I said. My eyes trailed over to find multiple bags scattered on the floor...

"Those aren't mine." We shared a look, but my eyes bugged out when I saw who was responsible.

"St- Stefan?"

* * *

**A/N: Oooh! A cliffy :) I really appreciate all of the reviews, even though I didn't get all 7.. But to those of you who reviewed, I applaud you! I hope you liked this chapter, and as always... Please, please, PLEASE tell me what you liked/didn't like and anything and everything you want in the next chapter in you reviews! I love to hear what you guys think!**

**Until next time**

**xoxox**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of TVD, I just own**** Cara.**_

As I opened the front door, I was bombarded with the sound of hard rock music coming from upstairs.

"Stupid Stefan detox," I muttered. I walked into the kitchen and set down the few bags of groceries, then bumped into Damon on my way out.

"Why do we buy groceries again?" he asked.

I walked back out to the car and grabbed another load of bags, "Because, Mr. Vampire, I still like to cook and eat regular food."

"Does that mean you're going to cook me a romantic dinner this evening?" he said as he grabbed the rest of the groceries and shut the trunk of my car.

"Possibly...If you behave," I teased. We started to unload the groceries into our five-star kitchen.

"Oh, I'll be on my best behavior! As soon as I take care of this whole Stefan issue."

"What are you gonna do about that, anyways? He's been off human blood since the Ripper days, and now...?" I said, closing the fridge. Stefan's blood habits are...complicated.

"He thinks he'll go off the wheel again, but I say that all he needs to do is let us teach him. You're doing just fine on human blood since then, aren't you baby?" Damon came over and put his hands each side of the counter I'm leaning on, trapping me in.

"Of course, I'm fine. The 15th century is wayyy behind me, babe," I confirmed. I noticed his silk shirt was buttoned up all the way to the collar, and I undid the top two with a smile.

"Good. Now let's get this over with," he kissed my forehead and we started to leave.

I stopped at the stairs and turned to Damon, "Wait! Go pour a glass of O+, will ya?"

He gave me a funny look, "Why O+?"

"Because. That's his favorite." I smirked, and Damon got a the glass of blood in a matter of seconds. We continued up the stairs, and walked into Stefan working out furiously in his room. The music deafened me.

"COULD YOU TURN IT UP A LITTLE BIT? IT'S NOT ANNOYING YET!" I yelled. Stefan hopped down from doing pull-ups of the ceiling beam and turned down his boombox.

"Sorry," he said, then quickly went into a set of pushups.

"When are ya goin back to school?" I asked, leaning over one of his chairs.

"Soon."

"Just drink already!" Damon interrupted, walking over and squatting next to Stefan on the floor with the blood in hand, "Oh come on, self detox just isn't natural."

"Could you get that away from me please?" he moved over to do push ups from the couch.

"Stefan, how long did it take you to ween yourself off of it since the last time you indulged?" I asked. He didnt reply.

"Not good..." Damon muttered.

"I'll be fine, it just takes a little time," he grunted.

I walked around the couch and sat down criss-cross-applesauce in front of my little brother.

"You don't have to kill to survive, Stef. That's what blood banks are for! Look at me: I haven't hunted a human in..."

"Way too long," Damon finished.

"I'm impressed," Stefan said.

He didn't mean it, though. He's just brushing me off.

"It's totally self serving," I drawled. I got up and stood next to Damon, who started to walk me over to the door.

"Plus, we're trying to get the town of the trail of vampires which is _not_ easy considering there's and entire _tomb_ of them running around," he said.

"What _are_ we planning on doing about that?" Stefan asked, getting up.

"Oh, you won't be much help with anything if you don't have your strength," Damon pointed out. Stefan rolled his eyes and turned away, but I put my hand on his arm and looked up at him.

"There's_ nothing wrong_ with partaking in a healthy diet of _human_ blood, from a blood bank. You're not actually killing anyone, Stefan," I said.

I know, I know. I'm totally mommying him- but sometimes he needs to be mommied.

"I have my reasons," he replied.

"Well, what are those sacred reasons? Because, I know what it's like. I'm not sure if you remember all of the stories I used to tell you, but you _weren't_ the first Ripper, Stefan- I was. And I tore up multiple villages, killed hundreds and thousands of _innocent_ people. But I've moved past it, and I even tried to do the animal blood diet for the first few years. I know what you've been through, and I can help you learn to control your inner Ripper while still being able to drink human blood. Just _let me in_."

Stefan stood there, looking down at me with those hazel-green eyes with traces of sadness, guilt, empathy, and over all understanding. But he brushes me off, yet again.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? Just watching me struggle?"

Damon scoffed, "Very much so, dear Stephanie. She enjoys it just enough to where she's offering her _help_."

"Well, let me break it to you- I have this under _complete_ control."

My eyes widened in fake surprise, "Oh! Well then carry on, making the rest of us vampires look bad."

"Have a great day, Stef."

And with that, Damon and I left...

The glass of blood on the table.

I ran back inside to see Stefan approaching the cup.

"Oops! Almost forgot my lunch," I grabbed the cup and took a big gulp, "Yumm!"

**XxXxxXXxxXXxxXxx**

Damon and I drove out to City Hall for a Founder's Council Meeting, and walked in to hear that Vicki Donovan was found burried in the woods.

Another mistake of mine, turning that girl...

But the town covered up the truth with a drug overdose. When Liz was finished she came and stood next to Damon and I.

"You look cute, as always," Liz whispered to me. I looked down to remind myself what I was wearing. Oh yeah! Some bootcut jeans, a light pink spaghetti strap ruffled blouse, nude heels and some accessories and a gold watch to match. I also had half of my hair up, and pinned with a light pink bow.

"Thanks, Liz. New top," I replied with a smile.

Mayor Lockwood took place at the front of the group to introduce someone.

"Thank you, Sheriff. Now onto a more pressing issue- Johnathan Gilbert would like to say a few words." A man in his mid forties walked over to the Mayor.

"Nice to see you, John! Welcome back," they shook hands.

"Thank you, Mayor. Hello, everyone, it's wonderful to see you- I wish it was under better circumstances. As a founding family member I find it's my duty to report some very distressing.."

"He's a Gilbert?" I whispered to Liz.

"Elena's uncle. His name's John but I call him Jackass.."

John continued, "A hospital blood bank in the neighboring country of Amherst has reported several break-ins in the last two weeks. Seven hunters, four campers, and two state employees has been reported missing as well. All of this within a seventy-five mile radius of Mystic Falls,"

"Okay, okay," Mayor Lockwood interrupted, "No need to get alarmed, right at this moment.."

Liz turned to Damon and I, "Meaning he doesn't want to cancel the Founder's Day Kick-Off Party."

"You think all of your problems are over," John said, "But I'm here to tell you that nothing's been solved-"

_Oh, how could you be so heartless? Ehhhhhh, Ehhhh_

_How could you be so, cold as the winter wind when it breeze, yo_

_Just remember that you talkin to me, yo_

_You need to watch the way you talkin to me, yo_

"SORRY! That's me," I said, pulling my Blackberry out of my pocket. Elena's name was flashing on the screen.

Yes, Elena's ringtone is Heartless by Kanye West.

I'm just awesome like that.

"Whataya need?" I said as I walked out of the building.

_"Can you and Damon come over? We need to talk, and I prefer it in person."_

"Okay, we'll be there in 10." I hung up and walked back inside.

"Elena?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, she wants us to come over. Let's go." We walked out of the building with a wave and a smile and drove over to Elena's.

She opened the door and we stepped in, but the she shushed up and pointed to Jeremy eating at the kitchen table.

"No, Elena! I don't want to experiement with you sexualy! I love Damon!" I yelled. Jeremy looked at me, laughing, and gave me a thumbs up and I winked back as Elena dragged me upstairs.

We walked in her room and Damon jumped onto her bed, laying down, with his arms open and a sexual look on his face. I walked over and straddled him, and he sat up and kissed me.

"This is one place where we haven't had sex yet," he stated. Elena didn't seem to notice, so I went on with it.

"Exactly...Yet," I threw off Damon's leather jacket as we started to make out.

"EW OKAY! GUYS I GET THE POINT, YOU'RE HORNDOGS, NOW STOP FOOLING AROUND!" Elena yelled. I giggled and flopped down onto the bed.

"Did you know, that your Uncle's been kickin it with the Founder's council?" Damon asked.

"What?"

"Yup."

"Perfect. We'll just add it to the growing list of things that keep falling apart," she whined.

"What happened there?" Damon asked. I trailed his eyes to see a broken lamp and a hole in the wall.

"Uh, nothing.."

I stared at her intensely.

"Okay, okay. I'm worried about Stefan. He says that everything's okay, but he's clearly struggling. How long is it gonna take before he's back to normal?"

"A few days,"

"Give or take," I finished.

"It's _been_ a few days..?"

"Give, then. I don't know. What's the big deal?" I asked, getting up and going over to her vanity.

"He's not himself, Cara!"

"Well, maybe the problem is he's spent too long _not_ being himself." I pulled out a colorful striped bra and held it up to my chest.

"This is cute! Can I borrow it?" She yanked it away and put it back in her drawer.

"Whatever. I'm like, a whole cup size bigger anyway," I shrugged.

"Yes you are," Damon said with a smirk.

"Please don't make me sorry for asking you."

"It is what it is, Elena," I stated, "The Stefan you know, is the 'good behavior Stefan.'"

Damon got up and walked over near Elena and I and elaborated, "The 'raigne it in, Stefan.' 'To fight against his nature to an _annoyingly_ obsessive level...Stefan.' But if you think there's not another part to this, then you- have not been paying attention."

"Stefan is not either of you. Not even close," she buffed.

"Well he doesn't wanna be me. I'm banging his brother," I said. She rolled her eyes.

"He doesn't wanna be me, either. But that doesn't mean that deep down...he's not."

She went silent.

"Mhmm," I said, then we walked out.

Damon and I made nice car conversation, and headed home.

I mean, if you consider plans of fucking on every surface available in the Gilbert house (for kinks) nice...

Anyways, we drove home and get ready for the Founder's Day Kick-Off Party. I didn't want to change my hair or accessories, so I picked out a dress and heels that match. The heels were strappy with gold/nude sparkle, and the dress has a light pink chiffon skirt and a white lace top that ties in a knot at the front.

Damon put on a silk black blazer and dark grey trousers, and then went to help Stefan as I applied a sheer coat of lip gloss. We drove to the party, and as we walked in Stefan started to get second thoughts.

"Oh god...I shouldn't be here."

"Come on! Don't be such a downer. It's a party for the founding families...That's us! It's be rude to skip it," Damon said.

"I... really liked you a whole lot better when you hated everybody."

"OH, I still do! I just loove that they loooves me," he said with a smirk. Stefan chuckled, which slowly faded out.

"Stefan, how ya feelin?" I asked.

"Fine, fine.."

"The cravings, no urges? That whiskey all day has been doing its job?" I asked.

I saw him sneak one of Damon's old bottles into his room last night..

I know this can't be good.

Stefan turned to me and smiled, with a bit of a chuckle, then looked away harshly.

"We are who we are, Stefan. Nothing can change that.."

Stefan looked back at me with the same look, "Oh, nothing would make you happier just to see me give in, huh Cara?"

"Whatever. It's inevitable," I shrugged, then smiled at a passer by. He touched my arm and walked away.

"Don't embarrass me, young man!" I said after him. Turning back to Damon, I grabbed two glasses of champagne off of a waiter's tray, and handed one to Damon.

"Why don't you go socialize with the Lockwoods while I keep an eye out for Stefan?" Damon suggested. I looked at him questionably, "I'm sure Carol's going to scope you out of the crow to ask about the fundraiser, might as well get it over with now, babe."

"Yeah, good idea, Damon. Plus, I don't want to say anything after alcohol in my system.." saying this, Damon took the glass out of my hand. I smiled and kissed his cheek, walking through the crowd in search of the Mayor's wife. I saw her standing by the DJ, so I walked up and touched her shoulder.

I put on my kiss-ass smiled, "Mrs. Lockwood, this is a wonderful party. How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm very well, thank you. I was just setting up your song!" she smiled.

Uhm... I'm pretty sure she isn't talking about Damon and I's song. Our first kiss was in 1860 in the woods by Mystic Falls...

"My song?"

"Yes, the one Damon requested for you? He'd mentioned what a great singer you were, and I thought having live music might amp up the feel a bit."

Fucking Damon. He's _so_ gonna get it after this.

"So, you're wanting me to sing? For the crowd?"

"Yes, if you're comfortable. Damon told me you like the band, um, Marigold 9?"

I chuckled a bit and corrected her, "Maroon 5."

"Oh, yes. Well, I went through their music to find an appropriate song, and I chose the one called, 'Sad.' It was one of the slow songs that _I_ found enjoyable. Will you be up for the performance?"

What could go wrong? What the heck-

"I'll do it."

"Great, that's just great! You can go familiarize yourself with the stage area, and I'll give you a cue!" she turned back to the DJ and I walked over to the empty part of the room where there was a lone standing microphone. I cleared my throat, and went through the lyrics in my head a few times since it's a rather new song. I adjusted the microphone, just as Carol came trotting over. I stepped back, and let her give her little speech.

"Hello, everybody! I hope you're having a good time, so far. The dance floor has been looking quite empty, and I thought a lovely ballad from Ms. Cara Ann Salvatore might spice things up a bit. So please, grab the one you love and enjoy her wonderful voice!"

Everyone clapped, and I caught eyes with Damon. I scowled at him, but he just kept clapping with that little smirk on his face.

I stepped back up to the microphone, and waved a bit, awkwardly. The DJ started to play the music, and hearing the piano intro, I instantly fell into the familiar trance of singing.

_Man, it's been a long day_  
_Stuck thinking 'bout it, driving on the freeway_  
_Wondering if I really tried everything I could_  
_Not knowing if I should try a little harder_

_Oh, but I'm scared to death_  
_That there may not be another one like this_  
_And I confess that I'm only holding on by a thin thin thread_

I closed my eyes, starting to get into the story of the song.

_I'm kicking the curb cause you never heard_  
_The words that you needed so bad_  
_And I'm kicking the dirt cause I never gave you_  
_The things that you needed to have_  
_I'm so sad, saaad_

More and more people gathered around me, not bothering to dance.

_Man, it's been a long night_  
_Just sitting here, trying not to look back_  
_Still looking at the road we never drove on_  
_And wondering if the one I chose was the right one_

_Oh, but I'm scared to death_  
_That there may not be another one like this_  
_And I confess that I'm only holding on by a thin thin thread_

_I'm kicking the curb cause you never heard_  
_The words that you needed so bad_  
_And I'm kicking the dirt cause I never gave you_  
_The things that you needed to have_  
_I'm so sad, saaad-_

The music was suddenly cut off at the long note I held, and I opened my eyes coming back to reality. I saw Stefan standing in front of the dozed DJ, grabbing Elena and pulling her onto the dance floor. Then, a rock guitar started playing and I instantly knew the song.

Stefan's favorite band, Blondie, was rocking One Way Or Another.

So I smiled at the audience, and decided to just go along with it.

_One way or another, I'm gonna find ya' _  
_I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya' _  
_One way or another, I'm gonna win ya' _  
_I'm gonna get ya', get ya' ,get ya', get ya' _  
_One way or another, I'm gonna see ya' _  
_I'm gonna meet ya', meet ya', meet ya', meet ya' _  
_One day maybe next week, I'm gonna meet ya' _  
_I'm gonna meet ya', I'll meet ya' _

Everyone stared dancing, and I grabbed the microphone and danced along in the crowd as I sang.

_I will drive past your house and if the lights are all down _  
_I'll see who's around _

_One way or another, I'm gonna find ya' _  
_I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya' _  
_One way or another, I'm gonna win ya' _  
_I'll get ya', I'll get ya' _  
_One way or another, I'm gonna see ya' _  
_I'm gonna meet ya', meet ya', meet ya', meet ya' _  
_One day maybe next week ,I'm gonna meet ya' _  
_I'll meet ya' ah _

_And if the lights are all out I'll follow your bus downtown _  
_See who's hangin' out _

I grabbed Damon and we started dancing together, having a blast as I was singing my heart out.

_One way or another, I'm gonna lose ya' _  
_I'm gonna give you the slip _  
_A slip of the lip or another I'm gonna lose ya' _  
_I'm gonna trick ya', I'll trick ya' _  
_One way or another, I'm gonna lose ya' _  
_I'm gonna trick ya', trick ya', trick ya', trick ya' _  
_One way or another, I'm gonna lose ya' _

_I'm gonna give you the slip _  
_I'll walk down the mall, stand over by the wall _  
_Where I can see it all, find out who ya' call _  
_Lead you to the supermarket checkout, some specials and rat food _  
_Get lost in the crowd _  
_One way or another I'm gonna get ya' _  
_I'll get ya' _  
_I'll get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya' _

_Where I can see it all, find out who ya' call_

The music faded out, and all of the people dancing clapped and hooted loudly.

"Thank you, so much! Thank you," I laughed. Performing just now was the first time I'd done it in so long, I forgot what a rush it is!

All was happy and fun, till Elena walks over. Blech.

"Should I be worried about Stefan? He compelled that DJ to change the song, and he's drunk! Is he gonna be okay?" she whisper-yelled to Damon and I.

"Eventually," I replied. Damon took my hand and laced out fingers, then led me over to Liz.

"Elizabeth Forbes... I do like my fellow women in uniform, but damn! You look HOT!" I exclaimed.

"Well, thank you," she blushed, then sighed, "You know, I had my doubts about you two- but I find myself coming to think of you Salvatores just like the rest of the council does; heroes."

"Aww, thank you! I'm just glad that the council has been so welcoming towards us."

"We're really enjoying our life here, in Mystic Falls. It's starting to feel like home again," Damon gushed, wrapping his arm around me tightly. I smiled at him when Liz cleared her throat.

"Well then you're not going to like what I've got to say. Jonathan Gilbert's claims check out. The missing people, the empty bloodbanks... All of it is true. We might have a problem," she warned. I scrunched my eyebrows, looking up at Damon. He was ready to elaborate on the issue when Jeremy walke up.

"Excuse me, Sheriff. I was curious to know if there's any new information on what happened to Vicki Donovan?"

"It was an overdose," she stated.

Jeremy was quick to respond, "Yeah, but her body was buried. Somebody must've done that!"

"We are aware of that, Jeremy, and we're looking into it. But there is no more I can tell you at this time," she replied, flustered. Jeremy shook his head, and walked away. Damon and I shot Liz a look, and she was wide-eyed. Damon and I postponed our conversation with Liz for a more appropriate time and place, and headed over to the bar. We shared a glass of bourbon, and as I sipped it Elena walked up.

"Have you been paying attention to what's up with your brother?" she asked.

"Nope, we've been too busy with yours. Did you know Jeremy's asking about Vicki Donovan?" I replied.

She scoffed, "He know's her death was ruled an overdose."

"'Oh, but Sheriff! Her body was buried, I wonder who would do that?'" Damon quoted.

I raised my hand, "Ooh! I know, I know! Meee!" Elena just rolled her eyes.

Damon suggested, "You know, I could compel him. But he's wearing vervain..."

"No. I'm not doing that to him again, he can handle it."

"And if he keeps asking questions?"

"I said no," she insisted.

"Okay. Don't say we didn't warn ya," Damon said, and ushered me toward the balcony. We looked out over the town, the cool winter breeze creating a chill. Damon took removed his blazer and placed it around my shoulders, lifting my hair from under it and draping it over the back of the silk jacket.

"Damon, you do realize I'm not affected by the cold?"

He chuckled, "Well that doesn't mean you look any less beautiful in my clothes."

Aww :) my little sexual gentleman.

I kissed him tenderly on the lips with ease.

Man, how I love high heels. No tippy-toes for me!

Before anything went further, John Gilbert stepped out onto the deck and greeted us.

"Damon and Cara Salvatore, right?" We turned from the view to face him.

"Yes, John," Damon replied.

"We didn't get a chance to properly meet at the Council Meeting," he reached out his hand and Damon shook it. Then he lifted mine and place a light (and very chapped lipped) kiss on my knuckles. I looked at him just as funny as Damon.

"So, you enjoying the Kick-Off?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yes, I am. I forgot how much fun these little town get-togethers can be."

Damon placed his arm around me, draping his hand over my right hip, "So how long has it been since you've been in town, exactly?"

"Oh, not long. Since my brother's funeral," he stated.

Wow. No emotional connection whatsoever to his own brother's death... cold, much?

"So, how long have you two been in in Mystic Falls?" John asked.

"Pshh, not very long at all," I replied. He paused, taking in my sly answer, and stepped a bit closer to Damon.

"So, you know this vampire problem could be a real threat. Bloodbath, even."

"I wouldn't exaggerate, John."

"Oh, I'd say it's like 1864 all over again. Vampires running amok.. Maybe we'll have to throw them all in a church and burn it to the ground," he spat.

I took the drink from Damon's hand and sipped it as he replied, "That's the story, isn't it."

"Oh, part of it."

I choked slightly on the bourbon, "There's more?" Damon moved his hand to my lower back comfortingly.

"Oh yes. You see, some say there was a tomb under the church where all the vampire were locked away, waiting for someone to come along and set them free. But you knew this already, considering you two were the ones who did it," he stated.

"And you're telling me this, why?" Damon asked.

"Well, I thought we'd get the introductions out of the way." I stepped forward a bit with a smile,

"Than that means you know I could rip your throat out before anyone notices?"

"Yeah."

"Yep, yep... But you probably ingest vervain, so..." I tousled.

"Well why don't you take a bite and find out?" he teased. Damon and I walked to the door back inside,

"Not worth my time, John. Not worth it," I replied. He shot me a look.

Fucking ass.

I sped up behind him and snapped his neck, throwing him off the balcony.

Damon stepped over and looked down, seeing his crumpled body on the ground. He smiled, offered his arm, and we walked back inside like nothing ever happened.

"I should check up on Stefan," I suggested.

Damon sighed, "Okay.. But then we get to dance, right? Promise?"

"I promise. Ooh! There he is," I left Damon in the hall as I approached Stefan.

"So, baby brother. Do you want to hear the bad news, or the really bad news?"

"I prefer not to hear any news," he drawled.

"Okay, let me rephrase that; do you want to hear how the council's back in vampire mode, or how I just killed Uncle John Gilbert?" I asked with a smile.

"What?!"

"Hey, time for that dance I promised Damon! Buh Bye!" I walked back over to Damon and dragged him onto the dance floor starting to sway my hips to the beat of the music.

Damon reacted perfectly, taking my hands in his lightly while coming closer to me, matching the rhythm with his hips against mine. We danced and danced, grinding against one another, a few spins here and there to keep it appropriate...

Even though it wasn't...

We stepped off the dance floor, all smiled and heavy breaths, when a person who we least expected to see walks through the front door.

Uncle John Gilbert.

Who's supposed to be dead.

"You've got to be kidding me," I sighed.

**XXxXxxXxXXxx**

Mayor Lockwood hushed down the crowd and began his little speech.

"Thank you, thank you all. Thank you so much, everyone, for joining us tonight for a very special celebration. The 150th birthday of Mystic Falls!" everyone sheered, and two people rolled in a large brass bell.

"Now, in just a minute we will ring our official charter bell, but I to do so I'd like to invite up one of the Town's Favorite Son to do the honors; John Gilbert!" another applause as the Jackass walked in front of the bell.

"150 years of community, prosperity. We look after each other, we take care of each other..." he looked Damon straight in the eye as he finished his intro, "...we protect each other. It's good to be home."

I rushed over to Alaric, Damon hot o my trail, and as John Gilbert rang the charity bell I whispered to Ric,

"Look at his ring!"

'Who? Whose ring?"

"The Town's Favorite son! On his right hand," I finished. Ric glanced over at John, then back to Damon and I.

"It looks like mine," he stated.

"Yeah and it would be a big coincidence... if he didn't just come back from the dead FIVE MINUTES AGO!" I whisper yelled. Alaric looked at me wide eyed.

"Where in the hell did you get that ring?" Damon asked.

"My wife, Isobel,"' he stated. I rubbed my temples and let out a sigh as Damon chuckled and elaborated,

"You mean the one who gave birth to Elena? Under the care of the esteemed Dr. Grayson Gilbert, John's BROTHER?"

Ric looked at us wide-eyed, "You think John knows Isobel?"

I downed the last of our bourbon, "I think John knows a lot of things. Let's follow him out," I lead the way to the door, where John was already walking down the front steps.

"Going somewhere?"

"I never like to be the last one to leave a party, it's too desperate," he replied. Damon and Alaric came next to me to back me up as he continued,

"You here to kill me again, Ms. Salvatore? Or is your fiance here to do your dirty work for ya? And Mr. Saltzman to clean up the mess," he teased.

"Okay, well you obviously know who I am," Ric stated.

"Yes. Alaric Saltzman, history teacher at Mystic Falls High- with a secret," replied John.

Damon stepped in front of me, "You sure know a lot for someone who just got into town."

"Oh, I know much more about this town than you, you and you," he pointed to us, "or the council knows. So, if you were planning on some high-speed-snatch-ring-vamp-kill move, know that everything I know goes to the council. Including the tale of the Original Salvatore Brothers and their Redheaded Lady Interest, and their Present Day Return to Mystic Falls."

Oh shit.

Alaric interrupted, "How'd you get that ring?"

"I inherited one, and my brother Gray the other. This one's his," he lifted his hand, "Now I wouldn't have given that ring to Isobel I I'd known she'd just give it up to some other guy," he drawled.

"So you did know Isobel?" I asked.

"Who do you think sent her your way when she wanted to become vampire?"

I blinked rapidly, "YOU sent her!"

"Guilty!" he sang. "What, did you think someone else did? Like, I don't know... Katherine Pierce?"

Whoa... What the fuck?!

Damon jumped forward, "How do you know Katherine?"

"How do I know anything, Damon?"

We all stood there, completely shocked at the turnout of this conversation.

"Nice meeting you Alaric, good day." He leaves.

**XXxxXxXxxxXx**

I'm laying on the floor in front of the fireplace in my boyshort underwear and Damon's old Ramones T-shirt, all ready for bed. Damon's sat on the couch shirtless with some PJ bottoms, sipping a glass of blood. We've been discussing all of the new problems to deal with in the morning, and just as we come to a conclusion, I hear Stefan walk in. Damon is the first to speak,

"Stefan, we a have a huge problem. And by problem, I mean global crisis."

"Seems Uncle John has..." I sat up from my spot on the floor and walked over to Damon. I sipped the blood, ready to explain, when I caught a glimpse of Stefan staring at Damon's cup,

"Hey, you don't look so good. It's different this time, isn't it?" I asked him, concerned. I walked over to him and cupped his cheek, then set down the blood on the side table with a sigh, "Of course, after all these years." Then I did something I haven't done in over a century.

I wrapped my arms around his torso, and hugged him.

"Have a good night, Steffy."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! So I forgot to put an author's note at the end of last chapter, soooooooo I just want to thank all of you who favorite, follow & review! You mean the world to me! Just another reminder that all of Cara's outfits are linked on my profile. I have lots of fun creating them, so it's be great to know you guys like her style! Tell me, please, and be honest! What do y'all want in the future for this story? Your input helps me alot! **

**I'm gonna be gone for three weeks, so I'm gonna put some smutty smut smut in this chapter before I leave tomorrow :)  
****So to get on with it, here's Chapter 12!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, just my OC Cara._**

**Cara's POV**

"Daaammmooonnnnnn, get up! I just got a text from Liz and she wants to talk," I groaned. Ya see, I would get up and rip the blankets off of his naked body, but there's just one problem-

I'm locked in the jail that is Damon's arms. So that plan's shit.

"Can't we sleep in? Just this once?" he whined. I turned in his grasp to face him. His eyes were still closed and he had a little stubble lining his jaw and cheeks.

"I'm sorry, baby. But we have to get dressed and head to Founders Hall to meet her, so I need you to let go of me," I said sweetly. His eyes opened and he smiled, then kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Never. And to be honest, I prefer you naked."

I used my vamp strength and broke out of his grasp, effectively killing his ego.

"Too bad, sugar. Now get your rock-hard ass out of bed and into some clothes or I'm withholding sex."

"I'M UP, I'M UP!" Damon shot out of bed and in vampire speed he got dressed, brushed his teeth, and threw an outfit for me onto our bed.

I just laughed quietly to myself at his reaction and put on the clothes he picked out for me. Not to brag, but my man has some pretty good taste. Nothing fancy, but he did pull my favorite pair of skinny jeans with the faded legs. He also took out a peach ribbed tank with a lace back and a light tan sweater that fell open and over my hips.

As I pulled the tank over my my white, sea-shell shaped bra, he threw my pair of heather grey toms onto the bed, along with my knitted turquoise purse. I just put on a bunch of my random everyday bracelets, and a silver infinity necklace.

"No time for hair and makeup, Liz is waiting! Chop chop!" Damon ushered.

"Damn, one mention about celibacy and you're out the door on time for once! Good to know," I replied. Despite Damon's request, I quickly grabbed my mascara and stuffed it in my purse, and applied a bit as we drove peacefully to the Founders Hall to meet Liz.

We were greeted by Liz and...

John. *shivers in disgust*

We skipped the casualties and jumped straight to the problem.

"There was a disturbance at the hospital blood bank last night. The supply has been compromised," Liz informed us.

"Compromised... You mean, stolen?" I confirmed.

"We almost missed it too, the inventory records were altered. But when the night manager was questioned," Liz looked over to John as she elaborated, "he had no recollection of changing them."

John walked over to us with a drink in hand, "Meaning the vampire that stole the blood used mind control to hide the theft."

Damon rolled his eyes, "I know what you meant."

"We wouldn't have noticed if John didn't alert us to recent disturbances at other hospital blood banks in the county," she defended.

Damon looked over to John with fake appreciation, "How lucky we are to have...John."

Liz continued, "We're stepping up security at the hospital, giving the guards vervain to prevent this from happening again-"

"Sheriff, may I offer a suggestion? Why don't the three of us put our heads together to track down whoever is doing this to us?" John interrupted, glancing towards Damon and I.

"Truthfully, I could use the extra hands. Is that something you two would be willing to do? I don't want to interfere if you're too busy with the wedding plans," Liz finished.

Ugh. Now if I say I'm against this, Liz will know I have a problem with John.

Well, looks like we're gonna be working with a Jackass for the next few days. Damon and I shared a look,

"Oh no, it won't be a problem," I said with a smile.

"We'd do anything to help," Damon finished.

John clapped, "I think we'll make a good team! Don't you, Cara?"

I closed my eyes with an annoyed sigh, and answered as truthfully as I could.

"John, I am willing to do anything to keep our hometown safe... Even if it means sharing company with you."

We smiled at one another, than Damon made an excuse for us to leave. We drove back to the Boarding House, bitching about the time we'll have to spend with John the Jackass. But as soon as we sat down on the couch, the doorbell rang. Damon walked over to get it, as I turned around on the couch to see who it was. I was surprised to see Anna!

"Well I should be grateful... You've learned how to use the bell," Damon drawled as he let her in.

"I'm here on behalf of my mother. Hello Cara," she greeted.

I spoke over the greeting, "Behalf of, or in spite of?" I got up and walked to the dining room to get a glass of red wine, they followed.

"I'm sorry about what the other vampires did to Stefan. Abducting him, torturing him... It's wasn't supposed to go down like that," she said.

'It wasn't supposed to go down like that?' Then how the HELL was it supposed to go down?!

Damon poured himself some bourbon as he spoke, "You're playing _house_ with a half of a tomb of _really_ pissed off vampires. What'd you think was gonna happen!?"

"My thoughts exactly," I commented, clinking glasses with Damon.

"My mom is devastated. They tried to overthrow her," Anna said. I squinted my eyes at her,

"Why isn't she here telling us this?"

Anna scoffed, "She doesn't really do apologies."

"Well that's a coincidence, because we don't really do forgiveness. So just run along, little one." Anna tried to size me up, but I just talked over her, "And if you're gonna continue playing house with your little vampire pets, you might wanna stop **_robbing _**the**_ blood bank dry, _**because they're onto it."

"I haven't been to the local blood bank in over a week..?" she replied, confused.

"Then it must be one of your others," Damon countered.

"The other ones are gone, Damon."

"Well where'd they go?" he questioned.

"They weren't cut out for this town. After what happened to your brother my mom kicked them out and they took off. It's just us and Harper now," she finished.

But wait... If they're not responsible for the stolen blood, then who is?

I cleared my throat, breaking the silence, "I think it's time for you to leave, Anna."

"Okay, whatever. Good luck figuring out the blood issue," she said, walking out the door.

I turned to Damon, and suddenly it hit me.

"STEFAN!"

"Stefan? OH! You're saying that you think Stefan stole the blood?"

*facepalm* "Yes, of course! Look at it, D- He's been off game with all of his little vamp-tricks since he went on the animal diet, and now after going on a total mood roller coaster he's perfectly fine and going back to school? "

"No, hes been drinking human blood again.. and using horrible compelling skills on hospital security guards. I can't believe I didn't see this before, babe!"

I gave him a sympathetic smile just when Stefan walked in the door. We shared a look that said "play it cool..."

"Hi Stef! How was school?" I asked.

He walked right past me, throwing his backpack on a nearby chair, "Fine."

Damon and I followed, "Yeah? Same ol', same ol'?" he said.

"Nothing new? No stories to bring home?" I finished.

Stefan turned around and glared at the two of us.

"You two are making small talk- why," he stated.

"You seem awfully chipper lately," Damon noticed.

"Less doom and gloom, more pep in your step!" I said, skipping over.

I skip. Problem?

"You think it's because I drank human blood again, huh?" Stefan replied.

I shrugged nonchalantly, "Well, I wouldn't wanna brag..."

"But we could definitely take responsibility for this new and improved you," Damon finished.

Stefan chuckled and patted Damon's shoulder, stepping away.

"I don't wanna burst your double-bubble, but I'm clean."

"Yeah, not possible!" I sang.

He turned around and waggled a finger at me, "Not only is it possible- but it is quite true."

Damon sighed.

"Stefan, let's be serious for a second. You've spent the last century and a half being a poster child for Prozac. And now you expect us to believe that this 'new you' has nothing to do with human blood?"

He smiled and walked away, "I'm clean."

I gasped loudly, "Stefanie Antonio Salvatore! You're LYING!"

"1. Never call me that again 2. Believe what you want!"

He left the room, on the phone with Elena. I told Damon I'd follow him and find out what he's up to.

Little did I know, I'd catch him hiding a whole extra freezer of Mystic Falls blood in the basement, across the hall from our stash!

Fucking Stefan!

"Well, well. He's a liar and a thief."

Stefan looked up in surprise.

"So when were you gonna share?" I asked, walking over to the giant cooler of bagged blood.

"Go ahead- help yourself."

"No, I was talking about the fact that you're a closet blood junky!" I exclaimed.

He slid his hands in his pockets innocently, "So what. I'm drinking human blood again. You're the one that shoved it on me, what's your problem? I have this under control."

I scoffed, "Don't turn this around on me, mister. And under control?! You robbed a hospital!"

"So what? You and Damon do it all the time."

"We go out of the county, first of all, and second of all- we don't steal all of the blood! We take maybe 10 bags from a few different hospitals. And we're more responsible with covering our tracks."

"So what's your point?"

What's my point?! ARGHH HE'S SO FRUSTRATING!

Just play it cool...

"Fine. Whatever, mann...drink up. Just remember we're trying to keep a low profile. Why don't you just walk up to Sheriff Forbes, just ask her to tap a vein, huh?"

He stayed silent.

"So what's Elena think of the 'new you?'"

He stared me down, "Nothing's changed I'm still the same person."

"CLEARLY."

"She doesn't need to know anything yet."

Oh, honey. This is obviously a bad relapse.

I sighed, "You've been off the human stuff for years, Stefan. If you're having trouble controlling-"

"I'm not having trouble," he interrupted.

"Who do you think you're talking to?! I know what it's like! That adrenaline feeling, sometimes that switch goes off and you just _snap_? Sweetie, now is not a good time for me to be worrying about you snapping!" I yelled.

He looked down at me and touched my face, which I shook off.

"I know that it pains you, _pains_ you, to see me like this... But I'm fine. I'm fine," he grabbed a blood bag and shut the cooler, "So please, do me a favor and back off."

**Damon's POV**

Jackass Gilbert burst through the door.

"Hey, partner!"

"What do you want?" I sighed.

"Neither you nor the Mrs. have returned any of my calls."

I shut the door behind him, "Most people would take that as a hint."

"Where do we start looking for vampires?" he asked with a smile.

I followed him into the parlor, looking behind me wondering...I hope Cara's got some more info on Stefan.

"Why the act, John? I mean, you obviously don't care about catching vampires, you're here talking to me," I replied.

He turned around, showing fake hurt, "I care very much."

I imitated my best Cara-stance and put my hand on my hips and pursed my lips, "What would Isobel say about that? I mean, considering that she is one."

"Isobel and I share a mutual interest."

"Hmm,"

"The original Jonathan Gilbert had an invention that was stolen by a vampire. That vampire was then burned alive in Fell's church, or so Johnathan thought, and the invention was lost forever. But then the vampires weren't killed, were they? They were trapped. And now they're free, thanks to you infamous Salvatore Couple, which means that the invention is retrievable."

I faked my interest in the story. Jesus, this guy can talk. Blah, blah, blah... "Well what is it?"

He dodged my question, "Well the only things that matters is I want it back. And you're going to help me if you want your family's secret safe."

Here we go again, "Oh, why bring us into it, John? I mean, I don't know what you're talking about, much less who has it."

"Oh, come on, Damon. You were around back then, you know who these people are/what they look like. He was friendly with a woman who turned out to be a vampire- her name was Pearl. Does that ring a bell?"

I stared him down.

"I'm not playing anymore. Get out."

"I beg your pardon?"

I led him to the door, "Get out. You know I only entertain this whole 'blackmail scheme' of yours because I thought that you and Isobel could lead me to Katherine, which is supposed to be the wedding gift to my wife. But see, now I know you have no idea where Katherine is because if you did, you would know that Katherine and Pearl were best friends," I spat, "You don't know everything, do you John?"

He walked up to me, next to the door, and scowled.

"I'll tell the entire counsel what you two are," he threatened.

I sized him up, "Go ahead! I kill every last one of them-"

"While I sever your hand, pull your ring off, and kill you too." I turned around to see Cara walking into the room, joining my side. I smirked at her and kissed her, long and _heated_.

Right in front of John... Ha.

"Now you better be going, so I can get ready for Miss Mystic Falls with my fiance," I shooed John out and slammed the door.

I turned my attention back to Cara with a smile, "Now, where were we?"

I leaned in for another kiss but she shook me off.

Hmph :(

"Oh, stop with the pout," she said.

"Fine, fine. No pouting. But this thing does start in an hour, and we have to be there early so..." I said, trailing off.

Cara rested her hand on her curvy hip and pursed her lips, in that adorable way she does, "So I should start getting ready? Because I'm the one who takes the longest to get ready?"

"No, I'm not saying that! I'm just saying... Well actually, yes. That's exactly what I'm saying."

She scoffed, gave me a stern look, but quickly broke seriousness and laughed.

"Can't argue with that, love. You're totally right, lemme go get ready." Cara quickly went up the stairs, and I couldn't help but smile at how cool she is. I mean, what woman doesn't take offense to the fact they take forever to get dressed? Mine doesn't, that's for sure.

Plus, it's really sexy when she runs up the the stars like that with her hair down, all of those little red curls bouncing over her fine ass.

Damn, what I could do to her...

**Cara's POV**_  
_

"Hmm.. what bag to wear with this dress?" I mumbled to myself.

I'd picked out a A-line royal blue chiffon dress, with lace top and a hidden sweetheart neckline. I have black pumps, and I've already done my makeup with a smokey eye and pinkish-red lipstick.

"Oooh! Silver would be perfect," I grabbed my satin clutch with the embellished flowers, then picked out some diamond studs. I set aside the purse, put the diamond studs in my upper hole, and then some matching flower studs for my first hole. I changed quickly into the dress, slipped on the shoes and went to grab my clutch when I realized I hadn't done my hair!

"Shit."

I ran into my bathroom and did the first this that popped into my head- half updo. I parted the top half of my crazy curls and clipped them into place behind my head, then sprayed a little shine/curl product for final touch.

"Perfect!"

Stepping quickly downstairs I saw Damon on the couch, with his thick and long cock in his hands and a euphoric look on his face. I can't be surprise.. That kiss really left both of us hangin

"Oh my god, Damon.." I chuckled with a smile. He opened his eyes, and shut his mouth closed. I trailed my eyes down to see precum forming on his large swollen head. I licked my lips and walked down the stairs.

He stood up and pulled up his dress pants while trying to reason, "Babe, I swear it was you.. I just saw your ass in those jeans and that kiss and I just fuckin-"

I cut him off, and pushed at his shoulders until his ass fell against the couch, and straddled his hips. His hands grasped tightly against my thighs, and we both hungrily crashed your lips together, moving in sync to one another. I grinded myself against his cock, sending him almost over the edge. We have ten minutes till we need to leave, and I want to make the best out of it ;)

"Mmm," He moaned against my mouth as I controlled my hips against his, "Cara, if you don't stop, I might finish in my pants," Damon huskily mumbled against my lips. I chuckled once again, pulling away from his mouth, and lowered myself off the couch onto my knees before my man.

"What do you want me to do, Damon?" I innocently portrayed, and he groaned, "Un-unbutton my pants," He instructed. Damon was about to burst,

I eased toward his button, and flicked it open, rimming the waistband of his slacks with my fingertips, and pulled them back down. Damon let out a sigh, closing his eyes slightly once his cock was released, but they sprang back open once he felt my soft, small hands wrap around his hard manhood.

"Fuck," He breathed quickly, holding his breath as my pace quickened,

"What next, love?" I asked, looking up at his darkened blue eyes, and he exhaled,

"How about you wrap those pretty red lips around my dick, and show me what you can do, baby girl?" He said, licking his lips,

"Baby girl? I'll show you who's a baby," I smirked, then wrapped my lips around the tip of his dick.

I lapped my tongue against the slit, and around the head before lowering his length half way into your mouth, earning a full grasp of my red hair into his large hands.

Sucking, and pumping at his stiff cock, I peered up at him, as he tilted his head against the back cushion of the couch, vocally announcing the pleasure I'm are giving him.

"Jesus Christ, Cara. I don't know how long I can last," Damon said. I nodded, quickening my pace and sucking a bit more, my fingers stroking tenderly against his balls.

"Fuck," He shouted, standing up quickly, holding onto the back of my head, and I took his entire throbbing length in my mouth.

"I'm cumming, fuck." He yelled, and I felt his warm, thick seed slide down my throat. I smiled up at him, and licked the remains of his cum off my red lipstick.

"Shit, babe," Damon smirked, his breathing still irregular from his climax. He pulled up his Calvin Klein boxers and his dress pants, zipping the fly and doing the button as I pulled my lipstick out of my clutch and reapplied.

"Now, tell me- Am I a baby girl?" I asked with a smirk.

"Fuck no," he crashed his lips into mine and kissed me long and hard. When we finally separated, there was red lipstick all over his mouth.

I giggled, and wiped it with a tissue from the coffee table, "I'm guessing you like this color?"

"I love this color. And I love you," he replied.

"Mmmm, I love you too, baby. We should probably go now though, huh?" I asked.

"Okay. How about we walk?" Damon replied.

"Sure."

...

Well, that was an entertaining journey- Damon did was talk dirty.

Like, dirty dirty.

And I'm not gonna lie, I was definitely turned on...

But all that fun was ruined once we got to the party and had to be social. We held glasses of champagne, making polite small talk with all of the other (boring) couples of Mystic Falls. We saw Anna walk through the doorway, and I decided the best thing to do was to confront her before anything started.

"Are you in the running for Miss Mystic Falls?" I asked politely.

"Sometimes you have to wear uncomfortable heels to blend in," she replied.

"Beauty is pain."

She continued,"I remember this event from 1864.. I was supposed to enter, before everything happened."

Damon sighed disappointedly, "Nostalgia's a bitch."

"If you two are just gonna mock me, would move along already? Please?"

"John Gilbert thinks your mom stole and artifact from John...Sr...Sr. Back in 1864," he stated.

She scoffed, "What are you, his errand boy?"

"No, I just know that we don't want him to have it," I said.

"I could just ask her... But, you've made it pretty clear that you don't trust us. So why should I even bother?"

I stepped closer, "Because you wanna stay in Mystic Falls and Jonathan Gilbert's in town, making it _impossible_."

"Find out where it is. If he leaves... Than you can buy a welcome mat," I smiled, and we walked away.

"I need to go talk to Elena...about Stefan," I said. Damon nodded, understanding my intentions and kissed my cheek and I walked away. I went back into the Lockwood Mansion, and up the stairs to where all of the girls up for running are getting ready. I heard Elena's voice, then I saw a girl leave a room quickly, like she was gonna be sick or something.

Figures.

I burst through the door, and Elena was standing before a mirror, holding up her dress.

"Cara! You can't be back here," she shouted. She held up her dress again and stated, "Especially right when I have to change."

I rolled my eyes, "I've seen a teenage girl naked before, dummy. Go ahead and change, we need to talk."

She sighed and started undressing.

"Normally I would have completely different outlook at what I'm about to tell you, but since it can really inconvenience me, and Damon, I'll squeal."

"What're you talking about?" she asked, bending over to step into her dress.

"Stefan's still drinking human blood."

Elena stood up and faced me, dress hanging at her knees, "What?"

I sighed, "Yeah. A month ago I would've rejoiced and entered him into one of my homemade bootcamps on How to Keep it Safe. But with the council in vampire mode, it's too risky if he falls off the wagon. I mean, it took me thirteen years to get the handle of things, and we don't have that kind of timeframe."

She shook her head in disbelief, "I know he's been a little edgy, but he said that was normal!"

"We found a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house."

Elena took a seat on the couch, "Oh my god."

"He has no idea what normal is. His entire existence isn't normal! Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood- but he's been spending all of his time fighting it, instead of learning how to control it. And now it's controlling him instead," I sighed.

Poor Steffy. If only he'd let me teach him back when he was a baby vamp..

"I-I can't believe, I mean- It's _Stefan_ we're talking about!"

I scoffed, "Stefan on human blood, Elena. He'll do anything, _he'll say anything_. Because he's not gonna want to stop."

I ushered Elena to stand, and helped her into her dress.

"Trust me. I've been through this," I comforted her, but then she started freaking out.

"This is all my fault! I'm the one who started feeding him the blood in the first place. He was hurt and we couldn't get back to the car and-"

She stopped, interrupted, and Stefan walked in the door.

"Uhm, what's going on in here?"

I turned to look at Stefan, "I was just filling Elena in on your.. extracurricular activities."

He squinted his eyes, "What do you mean?"

I turned to Elena for some help..

"I know about the blood, Stefan."

Blunt, much? Awkward..

"I-I'm gonna go back downstairs. Your brother is waiting," I smiled and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind me.

I shuffled down the stairs as fast as I could. I mean, damn! Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo awkward!

"How'd it go?" Damon asked, taking my hand.

"Bad. Like, really bad. Stefan's up there, and he knows that she knows."

"Awkward."

I slapped his arm in excitement, "That's what I said! I mean, thought. So, I just need some peace and quiet and normalness right now."

"Sweetie, you're never gonna get that. This is Mystic Falls we're talking about here," he said, wrapping his arm around my lower waist.

**XxxXxxXXx(15 minutes of socializing later)xXXxxXxxX**

"D, they're starting to line up! Do you know where Stefan is?"

"No clue. What's Elena gonna do? She's up next," he replied, brows raised.

I spotted Jeremy in the crowd, standing idly by.

"Jeremy! I taught him the dance one time out of boredom... He can do it!" I quickly walked over to Jeremy, and started dragging him by the arm toward the rest of the escorts, telling him what to do.

"Uhm, okay. But you owe me one," he said.

"Whatever, Jere. Now go help your sister!" I pushed him in line, just as Elena was called down the stairs. She looked confused to see Jeremy there instead of Stefan, but we shared a look and then she mouthed 'thank you.'

We followed all of the contestants out to watch them dance, smiling. I always wanted to be in Miss Mystic Falls..

I know, super cheesy. But it's teen exclusive... And I was turned when I was 20.

I was so engrossed in all of the events, that I didn't even notice that Liz had come over and talked with Damon. I snapped out of it, and Damon was about to fill me in, just when Elena came and asked my question.

"So, did you find him? Do you know where he is?"

Damon looked at both me and Elena as he spoke, "There were signs of struggle in the upstairs bathroom, there was blood, and that Amber girl's missing."

"Oh my god... He-he wouldn't hurt her, he won't!" she said, stumbling over her words a bit. I bit my lip in concern and anticipation.

Damon directed his concern at me this time, "Let's just find him, okay? Elena, go get your coat."

We walked out into the brisk air, and saw a blonde girl with blood down the side of her neck running towards us from the edge of the woods.

I ran ahead of Damon to help the girl, and saw Stefan chasing after her.

"Stefan! Come on, get control... Think of anything else but ripping her up. Come of, Stef. Get control," I stepped towards him into the woods, but he suddenly threw me into a nearby tree to get closer to who I was expecting to be Amber. I got up quickly, ready to attack

"Stefan! Stop it!" Elena yelled. All of the sudden, he's grabbing his head and falling over in pain. We all looked behind Elena to see Bonnie Bennett- with to the rescue. She stopped the aneurysms, and Stefan looked...

Disgusted with himself.

"Stefan, it's okay," Damon cooed. He bolted.

**XXxXxXXxxXXxXXXxx**

Liz stepped away from Amber, who was sat on the gurney, wrapped in a blanked and being looked at by an EMT.

"She's lucky the girls got here when they did, she'd lost a lot of blood," Damon started.

"They were smart to call us," I finished.

Liz nodded and looked over to Elena and Bonnie, "And you didn't see anything?"

The two shared a look then Elena answered, "No, no. We just... found her. Then Bonnie said we should call Cara, since she used to be a student in medical school."

Elena looked over to me, and I gave her a confirming nod-

Good save, Elena.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. Why don't you girls get back to the party- Damon, Cara and I can take it from here," Liz replied.

"Okay," Elena said, then they walked back towards the house.

Liz turned to Damon and I, "They didn't see the bite mark..?"

"No, there was too much blood, and it's dark. They missed it," I replied.

Liz nodded, and told us to go home and get some sleep.

Damon and I started to walk back, and we had to go through some weird brick alley.

Why? I do not know.

But of course, like it happens in all weird dark alleys, we run into trouble- Anna and Pearl.

"Alright, This isn't creepy at all," Damon started.

"We're here to talk," Anna replied.

"I'm not in the mood. Today's been a no-good, very bad day," I said.

Damon smiled, "I mean, since we left the house.."

I hushed him as Pearl spoke, "Annabelle tells me you're looking for something I took from Jonathan Gilbert."

"Listening," I said as we walked closer to Pearl. She handed Damon a small bag,

"What is it?"

He opened it, revealing a small, circular watch-like device as Pearl elaborated,

"Jonathan was passionate about his inventions, he confided in me that he'd created a detection device meant to track down the town's vampire element."

I took the device from damon and examined it a little more carefully, "It looks like a pocket watch."

"That's what it turned out to be, yes, but that's not what I stole. I discovered my mistake when I saw the watch on Jonathan's hand, the night they took us- it's dial was pointed at me."

"So what is this?" Damon asked.

"I have no idea, but it's yours," she replied.

I scoffed, "What's the catch?"

"There's no catch- my daughter wants to stay here... I want to stay here. But you two refuse to trust us, and for good reason. Ccnsider this an apology."

We left without another word and walked to the house.

"I don't know what to do about Stefan, Cara," Damon started.

I leaned into Damon and he rested his head on my chin as we walked at 40 miles per hour.

(Vampire style)

"Me neither. The only thing I could think of is to starve him until he can get himself back in control," I sighed.

Damon's head snapped up, and he stopped me:

"Call Elena, there's a vervain dart in my desk. She can vervain him and we'll lock Stefan in the cellar! Starve him!"

"OH MY GOSH DAMON, THIS COULD WORK!" I laughed in excitement, and called Elena.

I told her our plan, and she was a bit shakey with it at first, but then she agreed it was the best thing to do for Stefan.

We ran as fast as we could and got home in a matter of minutes.

Damon and I slowly walked upstairs to Stefan's room, where we found a shaken up Elena and a coma-induced Stefan, lying on the floor.

I looked to Elena and asked, "You sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah."

Damon took of his jacket and tie, shook his arms a bit, and said,

"Okay, Cara, you get the feet."

I grabbed ahold of Stefan's shoes, and Damon lifted his muscular torso by his underarms. We carried him slowly down stairs, Elena quick in follow. We placed Stefan leant against the wall, and closed the door behind him.

"Now what do we do?" asked Elena.

I sighed, hugged Damon, and mumbled

"We wait."

* * *

**A/N: So there ya have it! ****Like I said, I'll be gone for three weeks, so the story will be on HIATUS for no**

**Please, like I always say, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And as much as I like to hear "update, please update!" and "Loved it!", I would like to know why you liked/loved/hated the chapter! I want me some good, old fashioned feedback! :)**

**Until August 20th,**

**xoxo**

** _P.S._**

_** Earlier this week, I was at the grocery store with my friend from out of town. We rented a movie, and they needed my signature.  
**** Well, I signed the receipt, walked away, but my friend grabbed my arm and showed me the receipt:  
**** "You signed it Cara Ann Salvatore, ya dummy!"  
**** Laugh all you want, I find this amazing. Kbye.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't gotten this out sooner, I've been super busy since I got back from my vacation. I hope you're not too pissed! Took a few creative writing classes, and got loads of inspiration, so I hope you enjoy this chapter- I've worked hard on it :) It's extra long and has a sweet love scene at the end 3 Anyways, back to the drama in Mystic Falls!**

*****Quick reminder, everything I write is not the same as the original show. I've tweaked some things to better fit my backstory, so don't be surprised when things don't go the same. And in Stefan's little flashbacks during his break from feeding, isn't all in Stefan's point of view. I didn't know any other way to write it, so just let that detail slip, will ya? Also a link to Cara's outfit is in my profile. (as always) Thanks guys :)*****

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Vampire Diaries. Just Cara and her** **backstory.** _

* * *

_Stefan's Memories*****Salvatore Boarding house, Night of Turning; 1864  
_**_Damon's POV_**

_"Please, be careful. The whole town is out for vampires- I don't want you to get caught hunting," I warned Cara. She was buttoning up her dress and leaving to go hunt.. I prefer she feed on me, but she insists she give me time to heal._

_"I will, Damon, I promise. I'll be back within 30 minutes," she paused to kiss me goodbye, "try to separate Stefan and Miss Katherine as much as possible, will you? I seriously despise of her. I hope your father catches the whore after what she made Stefan do..." Cara, frustrated and infuriated, sat back down on my bed and I rubbed her back soothingly._

_"She didn't make him, Cara. You have to get this through your head! Stefan is just as evil as she. As of the wedding he's dead to me," I growled. _

_I tucked her head under my chin, beginning to feel her small sobs against my chest. She thinks it's her fault... No, no! Cara can't blame herself for this... For my broken relationship with Stefan! This is between him and I._

_"My baby brother, my _own_ baby brother, destroyed our wedding. The bondage of our love. And he gets enough spotlight as it is- Father's favorite. But the one day that was supposed to be mine, about my love and future, he lets his childish jealousy get in the way of my happiness. His puppy love for you is what that was all about, that's what makes me upset. Not the fact that the physical part of our wedding was violated, or the dress or anything like that. Just the way he thought of you...romantically... is not okay. Don't think it's your fault, love- it's his. It's all Stefan."_

_Cara looked up at me with her big beautiful eyes, and a tear rolled down her cheek. I quickly wiped it away with my thumb, stroking her face._

_"I don't know what to say, Damon. I just... Thank you."_

_I smiled at her, a small smile, and grazed my lips against hers._

_"Thank _you_. Now go feed yourself, before dark," I told her and she moved herself from our embrace and wiped the rest of the wetness from her delicate face._

_"Goodbye, love." She whisked out of window into the night. I sighed and lay back down on the bed, thinking how wonderful our future will be together. Although she didn't get to turn me the night of our 'wedding,' I knew I wouldn't have to wait much longer. This went on for what seemed like hours, when I decided I could spend some of my time reading. I relaxed, laying contently on my back just beginning to start when Katherine slipped through my door._

_"Good evening, Damon," she spoke._

_I closed my book and slammed it onto the nightstand in fury, "What makes you think you're welcome to speak to me?"_

_She walked over and sat herself on the edge of my bed, as I stood up and paced around her._

_"Am I not? I thought after your breakup with Miss Cara you would be delighted to see me in your bed chambers," she smirked._

_"Breakup? Is that what you think you've done? Oh, how sad," I leaned in a bit closer, "because we're stronger than ever."_

_She narrowed her eyes, "She's turning you, isn't she?"_

_I smiled, "It's already done. By tomorrow night, we'll be in Peru making lo-"_

_Before I knew it, she'd grabbed me and shoved her bloody wrist to my mouth. I tried to spit out the blood, but by the time she'd let me go I had swallowed multiple mouthfuls._

_"You little slut! What've you done?!" I yelled. She stood there with a smile on her devilish face. Fangs peeking through her lips with her own blood on her teeth. _

_"What's going on in he- VAMPIRE!" My father yelled through the doorway, and before she could escape there were several councilmen poisoning her with vervain and dragging her out of the room. They were placing a muzzle over her mouth when Stefan saw. He ran back to his room and slammed the door shut, too angry to comprehend. I approached my Father and thanked him,_

_"How did you have those men ready to take her?" I asked._

_"The Council just went into town to hunt the demons. I came home to warn you to stay indoors when I heard your scream," he replied. _

_But if they're out hunting... Cara's in danger! I have to get out there to protect her.._

_"Oh, alright. I better go and help you catch the vampires. I'll leave now," I tried to get past him to get downstairs but he blocked me in._

_"No, Damon. You need to stay inside, it's dangerous out there," he warned._

_"This is my way of giving back. Please, Father, let me go." I pushed him beside me and ran downstairs and out the door, heading through town and to the woods where I knew I'd find my beloved._

**_Cara's POV_**

_I walked as calm as possible out of the woods, heading to the Boarding House for safety. People were running and screaming to their homes, scared they'd be eaten by a demon. As I got through most of the trees I saw the first road where there was a parked carriage and guards, and Damon running towards me._

_"Cara! Thank God you are safe. Come on we have to get you home and out of sight," he said, hugging me tightly._

_I smelled someone on him... Someone who's not me._

_"Who were you with? Another vampire?" I asked, anger building inside me._

_"It's not what you're thinking. Katherine force fed me her blood while you were gone, just before my father came and carried her out to her death," he smiled at the last part._

_"That slut! How.. How did Stefan react?" I asked, slightly concerned._

_"He ran to his room and didn't come out. I don't know what he could be doing in there but at least-" He stopped when I heard behind him Stefan screaming at a volunteer._

_"There! There's another one!" The men guarding the carriage, (I now realize there are vampires in the cart- most likely including Katherine) run away from their positions, and Stefan breaks into the carriage. Stefan must've gone through his window! Now he's trying to save Katherine._

_Damon runs over to Stefan, trying to drag him away but only helps him free Katherine in the process. It takes everything in me not to run over and pull them both out of the road, but I have to stay hidden.. Damon continues to persuade his brother out of the road, but Stefan is reluctant and continues to try and untie Katherine's hands. I hear running nearby and I am yelling out to them, "Go! Run!" but they are too slow._

_Damon's hit in the chest and falls to the ground._

_Stefan is shot in the back and is still right next to him._

_They both have Katherine's blood in their systems._

_I am numb._

* * *

**Cara's POV**

Elena looked through the small grated window with sadness and despair.

"It's so hard to see him locked up like this," she sighed.

Damon rolled his eyes, "You're the one who locked him up."

"You helped!"

I leant against the stone wall next to Damon and sighed, "We couldn't have him running around and chewing on people while the town's looking for vampires, now, could we?"

"It had nothing to do with you caring about him?" she replied.

Damon groaned, "Your thing, not mine." He placed his hand on the small of my back and led me upstairs.

I went into the kitchen to get a snack, Damon still in the other room. I walk up to the fridge and right as I'm about to open it, I see my reflection in the chrome door.

"Damon," I called.

"Yeah?" he answered, coming into the kitchen.

"Why would you let me walk around like this?" I gestured to myself.

He gave me the up-down look and then shrugged, "Like what?"

I pulled my loose white t shirt away from my chest, and I could look through it right to the floor.

"My t shirt is totally see-through!"

He chuckled to himself and stepped forward, "Well you expect me to tell you to change when you're wearing that sexy-ass bra underneath it?"

I guess he's right- I am wearing my favorite bra. It's a pinkish-cream with black lace over it... It's pretty hot.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go change," I kissed his cheek and walked upstairs to our room. I pulled off the white T shirt and leggings, but kept the sexy underwear. I slipped on a pair of black-pink-and baby blue floral printed jeans. I put on a white camisole and a matching pink sweater with 3/4 length sleeves, a wide neck, and falls low until it hugs my butt.I added a long gold necklace with a black heart pendant and a little gold 'C' in the middle, that Damon got me a couple years ago for Chrismukkah (we aren't very religious so we came up with our own holiday.)

I came back downstairs and slipped on my brown Uggs that come to the ankle and have a little button on the side. I went from the bottom of the stairs into the parlor and sat myself on the couch in front of the burning fireplace. Damon came in from the kitchen with a bowl of green grapes and handed them to me.

"Here's your snack."

I popped one in my mouth and smiled, "Thanks boo." He walked over to the desk and started to fiddle with the little pocket watch Pearl gave us. Elena came in with a duffel bag and started to pack her dirty clothes that were around the house.

"Did you ever figure out what that is?" she asked Damon.

"Nope. Whatever it is, it doesn't work," he answered. I got off the couch so Elena could get the rest of her stuff, and walked over to Damon as I continued to enjoy my fruit.

"Pearl didn't say anything else about it?" Elena asked.

"Thought she was stealing his vampire compass, but it turned out to be just his pocket watch," I replied.

"That Jonathan Gilbert was a craaaazy scientist," Damon commented.

I stroked his arm lovingly, "I really like this sweater," I said. It's navy blue and it has a really pretty knit that hugs all of his muscles ;)

"You bought it for me," he replied with a smile.

"Oh yeah," I giggled, and in response Damon opened his mouth. I fed him a grape and he sucked my finger as I withdrew it from his mouth.

Elena coughed, bringing us back to reality.

..Whoops

"So have you spoken to your uncle lately?" I asked.

"I've... been avoiding him, actually. That and I've been here most nights," she replied.

Damon turned around to look at her, "Are you staying again tonight?"

"Probably. Why? Is it a problem?"

"Yes. You're a complete nuisance," I answered, then pegged her with a grape. She just brushed it off nonchalantly.

"You also _might_ want to buy some earplugs. It's been three days, Elena. Get the message?" Damon chimed.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Don't have to spell it out for me. Bye."

And then there were two.

"Probably should bring Stefan some food, shouldn't I?" Damon asked.

I slumped against his shoulder and said, "There's some extra animal blood in his mini fridge."

He then slapped my ass, sped to Stefan's room and back with a bottle of blood, and ushered me downstairs; "Then let's get this over with."

I set down the bowl and walked in front of Damon, my hand in the back right pocket of my jeans.

Damn, he hit hard.

"STEFAAAANNNNN!" I called. Damon walked over to the little jail-like window in the door and set down the blood.

"We brought you some grub- 100% Stefan Diet Approved," Damon said mockingly.

Stefan sat in silence on the floor of the cell.

I said, "You know what happens when you don't eat- You get all rotten and crusty," while making a disturbed face.

"Not hungry," he groaned.

"Psh. Of course you are, we're eternally hungry. Take it," Damon shoved the bottle further into the cell. Stefan stayed seated on the floor.

Damon started, "The human blood should be out of your system by now- you wanna explain why you're still down here feeling sorry for yourself? C'mon, drink up."

I pushed the bottle on the floor, and he still didn't budge.

"Whatever. Starve. What do I care," I walked back up the stairs Damon right behind me. As soon and we got upstairs, I grabbed the grapes and continued eating, and Damon's phone rang. He answered and I listened in, mini green grapes acting as popcorn in the situation.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, it's Alaric Saltzman."_

"Before I hang up, how'd you get this number?"

_"Eh, it's in the street. Listen I've, uh, been doing some digging on Elena's uncle, you interested?"_

Damon and I shared a look, and Damon asked, "What kind of digging?"

_"Well I have an old friend from Duke who studied criminology when we were there together. Let's just say he's become a very proficient digger."_

"Did he find anything?"

_"Well I had him run a track on John's cell records. He got a call from a number, the same number Elena dialed to get Isobel, and then the number was disconnected."_

I rolled my eyes and in response Damon stated, "Isobel knows John. Whatever, we already knew that."

_"Right, well after that he started getting calls from a new number and I had my friend run a track. I got the address, it's.. It's an apartment in Grove Hill."_

"Isobel's in Grove Hill?"

_"I don't know. I thought you, Cara and I could take it look, see what we find."_

"Perfect, give me the address."

_"So you and Cara can go without me? No, no. I don't think so."_

"I'm not going with you, you tried to kill me."

_"Well you did kill me!"_

_BEEP BEEP_

"Alaric hold on," Damon switched the call to the other line,

"What?"

_"I'm just grabbing some clean clothes then I'll be over. How's Stefan?"_ It was Elena.

"Extra broody. Hold on," he transferred back.

"You drive. Pick us up in..." he looked to me for reference, I put up a finger, "...one hour."

_"Done." _Alaric hung up, Damon went back to Elena,

"He won't eat anything," he drawled, sitting on the chair. I sat on his lap and set the now empty bowl on the coffee table.

_"He has to eat! What's his favorite.. kind of... uhm,"_

"His favorite kind of what?"

_"Type of animal blood that he prefers?"_

I stuck out my tongue and did a little gagging gesture while Damon said, "Eww gross!"

She scoffed, _"Your joking doesn't help."_

"Helps me. Hurry up, I can't babysit all night. Cara and I have grown up things to do."

_"I would say drop dread, but.."_

"Ha-ha. Elena made a funny. Stefan likes... puppy blood. Little Golden Retriever puppies, with the fluffy ears? THAT'S his favorite."

She hung up. I laughed and high fived Damon for creativity.

* * *

_Stefan's Memories*****Mystic Falls Quarry, 1864: Day of Turning**  
Stefan's POV**_

_I sit quietly by the water. After last night's events, I've learned so much. Katherine planned on turning Damon against his will- she'd stolen the daylight ring Cara made Damon, and locked it away to gift to him herself. I thought it was I she loved... Could she'd have feelings for him too? I don't even know anymore. Katherine told me she'd help me break them up so I could be with Cara, but she never mentioned being with Damon herself..._

_Either way, our plan was a failure. I look over to see Damon finally waking from his temporary death. Cara has been sat there next to him all night, quietly weeping. I tried to comfort her earlier, but she just shooed me away and told me it would just be her and Damon now. Just Cara and Damon... Like it would've been me and Katherine._

_Damon woke with a start, feeling his chest and being stunned by the fact that his wound was completely healed. He noticed his new ring, but his attention quickly turned to his weeping woman. _

_My new extraordinary hearing could pick up their conversation with Emily Bennett, who I've learned to be a witch._

_Emily walked over to the two of them, "Katherine gave that to me for safekeeping for you weeks ago."_

_Cara: "K-Katherine? I made that ring.. she must've stolen it."_

_Damon: "Where am I? Cara, why are you crying?"_

_Emily: "You're at the quarry, right outside of town."_

_Cara: "I brought you here last night. After... after.."_

_Emily: "After you were shot dead in the woods."_

_Damon: "Where's Stefan?"_

_Cara: "Over by the water," she pointed to me._

_Damon stopped suddenly, realizing what he was becoming. _

_Damon: "Am I...?"_

_Emily: "No, you're in transition."_

_Damon: "But how? I haven't had any of Cara's blood for weeks.."_

_Cara: "Katherine force fed you her blood last night, Damon. Remember?"_

_Damon's body went still, into shock._

_Damon: "That.. That means that she's-"_

_Cara: "She's your sire. Katherine is your sire, Damon... Not- not me."_

_I looked over to see Damon hugging Cara tightly, and they both started to cry._

_I feel terrible._

_The two seperated, and Damon gave Emily a questioning look,_

_"And... How did Stefan...?"_

_Emily: "Stefan's been drinking from her voluntarily."_

_Cara and Damon both got up from their seats on the porch, and I turned away. Soon enough I could feel their presence beside me. I began to speak,_

_"I woke up last night, I didn't know where I was. I went to the church, and I watched them drag her inside. Then they set fire to it. The whole church went up into flames. That's... that's all I remember."_

_Damon patted my shoulder, and sat down beside me. Cara went away to clean herself up a bit, and we washed our shirts in the quarry._

_"I bet Jonathan Gilbert's told father by now," Damon stated._

_I looked over to him, "I wonder how he took our deaths."_

_"As if he cares," he spat. He flinched away from the glare in his eye, "The sun's hurting my eyes."_

_"That's part of it. The weakness to sun, the body aches... Emily says it's our bodies pushing us to feed."_

_Damon looked over to me with a sad look on his face, "I don't think that's going to happen for me."_

_"What?"_

_He sighed, "I did this to be connected with my loved one... Now I don't know if I can be as close to her. Katherine turned me, and now she's dead? Does that mean a part of me died with her?" he shook his head with confusion, "I don't even know. But Cara helped me decide that I wouldn't go through with the transition... It's too heartbreaking."_

_"Is that you're final choice?" I asked, "Leave Cara alone to suffer through your loss?!"_

_"She promised me she'd go along with me... It's set, Stefan." Damon got up and walked back over to the small cottage where Cara and Emily spoke over tea. _

_I sat here beside the water, thinking of my future once again._

* * *

**Cara's POV**

Damon and I just sat through Elena's experience with Stefan down in the cellar. He said that he wasn't going to eat, and that he wanted to die instead of living with all of his guilt. We were in the living room again, and Damon and I were sat on one end of the couch and Elena on the other. I was on Damon's lap and he had his feet stretched out onto the coffee table.

I replied, "He's just being dramatic. He's not going to starve himself, he just feels bad about hurting that girl, Amber."

"Then why would he say that?"

"It's just typical 'Stefan Martyr' stuff. It will pass," I assured her.

"Will it? He seemed to be in a lot of pain," she argue.

Damon rolled his eyes, "That will pass, too. Once he _eats_."

"I didn't mean physical pain,"

Damon gave her a serious look, "I know what you mean."

I interrupted while getting off of Damon, "Hey, you gonna be okay here? Damon and I have to go run an errand with the teacher."

"The teacher? Alaric? Are you two friends with him now?" she asked.

I just scoffed and walked out of the room as Damon followed me, pulling on his leather jacket. On my way out I grabbed my own leather jacket and pulled it on.

Alaric was waiting outside, and we got in (Damon rode shotgun while I sat in the middle of the backseat) then drove the hour to Grove Hill until we pulled up to a small house.

"This is the one, here. It could show it was paid three months in advance," Ric said.

I sighed, "This is where it gets tricky. We may or may not be able to come in."

Alaric knocked on the door then turned to reply to me, "How does that work? Do you always have to be invited in?"

"By the owner or person of entitlement. Short-term rentals and hotels are a bit of a grey area..."

"You have to just play it by ear," Damon finished. He then walked up to the door and fidgeted with the handle.

"Could we _not_ kill anyone tonight?' Ric asked. Damon turned to face him,

"You just brought us along for company?" Damon opened the door and stepped aside to let Ric in first.

"It doesn't look like anyone's home.." he mumbled.

I stood at the edge on the house's threshold and tipped the toe of my Ugg boot inside.

"Yep, we're good." Damon shut the door behind him,

"No permanent resident apparently..." he stated. I walked around the house, came to the kitchen and checked the fridge. Damon peered over my shoulder, seeing the multiple blood bags in stock.

"Uh, Ric- We've got company."

An unknown vampire suddenly went at Ric in the living room, but he defended himself with what looked like wooden stake-knuckles. I walked over to the vampire crumpled on the floor as he tried to get up and attack again. I pushed him back to the ground.

"Boys, boys! That's enough," The guy lifted his face from the ground, and I recognized him from 1864. "Hey, I know you!"

"C-Cara?"

"You're name's Henry. You were in the tomb," Damon stated, coming to stand beside me.

Henry stood up, "Yes, Sir. Why don't I get us a drink and we can catch up?" he offered, shaking my fiance's hand.

The three of us shared a look, then went along with this guy's friendliness. He led us to the kitchen where he poured Damon and I each a glass of blood.

"So how do you know John Gilbert?" Henry asked.

Damon scoffed, "Oh, we've known him for years. He's a good friend.. How do you know him?"

"I met him right after I got out of the tomb. He's been helping me out."

"Helping you out how?" asked Ric.

"Adapting. It's a whole new world! Cars, computers, ... There's so much to learn! He helped me get this place,'' Henry answered.

Ric asked, "So do you live here alone? Or is, uh, someone else here?"

Henry looked over at Damon and I, who were seated at the kitchen table, with a questioning look on his face.

I said, "Oh, that's our friend's uh, passive-aggressive way of asking, uh, do you know a woman named Isobel?"

"Uh, no I don't know an Isobel. I know John, he's my only real friend. He really showed me the ropes- how to use a microwave, separate my whites..." he trailed off.

"What do you do for him?" Alaric asked.

"I help keep an eye on things. You know, with the others."

"The others?" Damon asked.

"From the tomb. They're still pissed at the founding families for trying to burn them alive. And I'm cool, but those tomb vamps... They want revenge."

I asked the obvious question, "What does John want with them?"

"He's just keeping an eye on it, ya know? Trying to make sure they stay out of trouble," Henry answered cooley.

Damon chuckled, "Well that's John! Such a doo-gooder!" I snorted at the sarcasm.

The only good thing John Gilbert is able to do would be _leaving us the hell alone!_

Henry's phone rang, "Oh! That's John now," he pulled out his phone but I stopped him.

"Hey, why don't you let me talk to him?" I smiled.

"Oh, sure Cara. Here," he handed me the still-ringing phone. I just held it as my smile dropped.

"Hey, uh, aren't you going to answer that?"

"I don't know," I looked to Ric for the ready, "am I?"

Henry went at me, but I pushed him back to Alaric who had a stake in hand, shoving it straight through Henry's heart. Ric let him onto the ground, and I stepped back into Damon who slid his hand into my right back pocket.

"Let's not kill anyone tonight," he mocked. "Your words, not mine. Just saying."

We continued looking around the house for another 15 minutes or so, till I asked Ric if he'd found anything yet.

"No, I've looked everywhere. Place is... The place is clean."

Damon tossed Ric a beer, "Well I found this at the back of the fridge."

He opened it and took a sip, "Aw man, this is a real dead end."

"I wouldn't beat myself up over it, man," Damon replied, dragging me onto his lap while he was sat on a nearby chair.

"What'd you think you were going to find? Isobel with a cigar in slippers?" I asked Ric.

He laughed, "Oh, man. I- I gotta stop this 'looking.' I can't keep searching for her!"

"Really? After only two years? That's really... Moderately healthy," I mocked.

"What're you guys goin' on? A hundred forty-six?"

Damon let out a long exhale, "Figured the 200 mark is a good stopping point."

We all laughed, till Alaric broke the silence.

"I mean no answer's enough. I keep thinking I wanna know why, when. You know the precise moment when my wife decided life with me wasn't enough."

I sighed, "She charmed me, your wife Isobel. She talked good game, she was smart, she had this excitement in her eyes.. I wish I would've know there was something different about her, tied to Katherine. That must've been the reason why I didn't kill her myself-"

"That's it," Ric interrupted, "I've heard enough, Cara, I don't wanna hear any more. I just don't wanna waste any more of my life searching for answers that I really don't want. I'm through with Isobel, I- I'm done. With all of this." Ric got up and left.

**XXxAn Hour of Silent/Awkard Car Ride LaterXxx**

"Yuck, you're still here?" I asked, sitting myself down on the couch in the parlour next to Elena. Damon came in and sat on my right, and I leaned into him. (more like away from Elena)

"Were you expecting anything else?"

"Nope, not really," Damon replied.

Elena sighed and put down her journal, "So, how was the 'errand'?"

"Feudal. Although I did think we witnessed the teacher having an existential crisis," I replied.

"Did Stefan eat yet?" Damon asked.

"I thought you didn't care?"

"Morbid curiosity," he grunted while pulling me closer, and onto his lap. Him and laps lately...

Well, Someone wants to get laid tonight!

"I think he's getting there. But he's got a lot of guilt that he has to deal with, and it doesn't help that you've spent the last 145 years hung up on him vandalizing your wedding," she spat at us.

My good thoughts wiped away at this and I scoffed, "This is our fault now?

"No, it's no one's fault, Cara. I'm just saying neither of you are exactly innocent. You've made it your life's mission to make him miserable!"

I stormed out of the room, not before giving her the stink eye. I went and sat on the dining table, listening to what Damon had to say to Elena.

"Let me ask you a question, in all this important 'soul searching' and 'cleansing of the demons' of Stefan's past, did you ever manage to get the rest of the story?"

"He said there was more,"

"Yeah. That's an _understatement_."

Damon walked into the dining room, and I got up and hugged him. That little bitch doesn't even know.

"Damon," Elena called, following him into the dining room. She tugged us apart and looked him in the eye.

"Tell me."

* * *

_Cottage at the Quarry, Mystic Falls; Final Hour of Transition  
**Damon's POV**_

_"Shh, shh. It's okay, baby. It's all going to be over soon," Cara soothed me as she held my pounding head against her ample chest. I could feel a tear slide down her face onto my head._

_"Don't cry," I said, sitting up, "Please, Cara Ann, just don't cry," it was my turn to comfort her now. It is our last hour together... alive. _

_I feel a presence, and I turn around to see Stefan with a strange girl. _

_"What are you doing? Who is that?"_

_"I brought her for you. She is a gift," he said, gesturing to the girl. He looked into her eyes, and told her to sit. She did as she was told. _

_"What have you done, Stefan?" Cara asked._

_Stefan tried to look innocent, "I've seen Father. He came at me. I din't know my own strength. There was blood, everywhere. He was dying and blood was too strong- I needed it. I had to have it,"_

_"You fed?" I asked, disgusted._

_"Yes, and it's incredible! My body is exploding with power, Damon! I can hear things from far away, I can see things in the darkness.."_

_I just groaned "No, no, no.." as he went on and on about the superpowers of a vampire._

_"The guilt, the pain! I can turn it off like a switch, Damon! Katherine was right- It's like a whole other world out there!"_

_I got up and took Cara's hand, "No, no. Katherine died. A part of me has died, and I can't live with myself knowing that part of me is gone.." I said, confused with my own words._

_But Cara and I are both ready to be gone, together.  
_

_Stefan grabbed my throat roughly, yanking me away from my love. _

_"You can turn that off, too! You don't have to feel that pain anymore!"_

_"I don't want to feel her," I argued._

_"You are weak. You'll be dead soon. You need this! You'll die!" _

_"I, I can't," I told him. Cara got up to defend me, but with Stefan's newborn strength he catapulted at her, throwing her out into the quarry. Stefan then grabbed the girl and bit into her neck, blood flowing everywhere._

_"No. I can't," I commanded him._

_"Don't fight it! You can do this! Cara doesn't have to die! You can live together for eternity!"_

_I don't want to do this... knowing that if I go through with it, a part of me may be gone forever. But the blood smells so good... and maybe it's all in my head, maybe Katherine being dead has nothing to do with what I'll be as a vampire... and the blood..._

_Before I know it, I'm sucking on her neck. I have fangs. I am _hungry_._

* * *

**Cara's POV**

"The moment Stefan had his first taste of human blood, he was a different person."

I interrupted, "He threw me into the quarry, for God's sake!"

"But I suppose I should thank him. I mean, imagine if we did kill ourselves," he asked me.

I leaned into him, gulped his last sip of bourbon, and added, "It's been a hell of a ride."

"Oh my God," Elena sighed, "He said he _wanted_ to die- That's why he wont feed, now I understand _why!"_

"His choice. If he's stupid enough to make it," Damon commented.

Elena scoffed and squinted her eyes at him, "Ugh, don't do that! Don't pretend that you don't care!" She stormed down to the cellar.

**XXxXXXxxxXxXxxX**

Earlier we found out that Stefan had gone out to the quarry in delusion, without his ring. Elena brought it to him, they kissed and made up, and ended up home safely. But what mattered most to me at this moment, is that I am _alive._

Right here, right now, with the one I love. And that's all that matters...

"What're you thinking about?" Damon whispered into my neck, brushing the red curls over my shoulder and placing a soft, tender kiss in the crook of my neck.

I turned over in the bed and trailed my fingers through the small patch of hair over his sternum.

"How much I love you," I replied.

"Mmm... I like the sound of that," he kissed my lips with a hum of appreciation. His hand trailed down my back until it rested on my bum, and he smiled out of the kiss when he pulled me up onto his lap. I sat up, looking down on the boyish grin spread across his face.

"Is this what you've been picturing all day, D?"

He hummed once again, and sat up grabbing my panty-clad hips, "Possibly.."

I smiled, "You dirty little kid." He kissed me in response, and pulled off the borrowed t shirt to find that I kept on my sexy bra. He kissed and licked down the right side of my neck and looked up to me as he reached my collar bone,

"As much as I love this bra, it's gotta go," he growled. He moved his hands from my neck around my back and skillfully unhooked my 34D bra, like so many times before. His mouth moved down to my right breast, sucking gently and teasing my nipple. One hand held my back firmly as the other worshiped my other breast.. rolling my nipple between his thumb and forefinger until it was erect.

I moaned and writhed on his lap in response, feeling his growing erection straining against his boxer briefs. Damon tugged my nipple between his teeth and moved to my other, may I note natural, boob. My hands fell onto the bed behind me as I push my chest closer to him and I grind my hips into his, needing friction.

Swiftly, Damon locked both my wrists in his left hand and flipped my back onto the bed, pinning my hands above me. A small gasp escaped my lips when he ripped my lace underwear and threw the discarded fabric onto the floor. His lips captured mine once again and his hand free hand cupped my sex. His middle finger traveled through my folds while his thumb traced small, slow circles on my clit.

"Fuck, Damon.. yeah," I moaned, breaking our kiss. I felt him smile as he started to kiss and suck a spot on my neck, most likely leaving a mark for tomorrow morning. The pad of his finger teased my entrance before sinking into me with ease.

"So wet for me, baby," he mumbled. His thumb continued the small circles as his finger went it out out, a slow, smooth pace. I gasped when he added a second finger, starting to stretch my inner walls. Damon quickened the pace and I and struggled against his grip on my wrists, needing to touch him. All at once, his thumb stopped moving and he withdrew his fingers from me. I opened my eyes in response, and watched him suck my juices from his fingers.

He let go of my wrists and I brought my lips up to kiss him. I could taste my salty sweet arousal on his tongue, and it set me off. I reached down and slipped my hand into his boxers, grasping his length and pumping slowly. A deep moaned escaped from Damon's mouth, and he grabbed my hand then pulled down his underwear and kicked it off the bed. I locked my arms around his neck as I leaned in and whispered to him with a kiss,

"Make love to me.."

With that, he was inside me all at once. I saw him take a sharp intake of breath as he moved steadily inside me. He held his weight on his elbows beside my ears, and I moved my hands to grasp his shoulders. Damon quickened his pace, and my breath quickened. He moved one of his hands to my lower back, and with his help I sat up and he straightened his legs out behind me so I was sat on his lap.

It was deeper this way, and I began to ride him. He moved his hips in sync with mine, meeting each thrust. I swiveled my hips, making a figure 8 around and around again to feel him all around me. Damon grunted and took my ass in his hand to thrust faster and harder, and I could feel him reach my sweet spot.

"Oh god, Damon! Right there!"

He slammed into me again and again, rubbing me in all the right ways. I could feel him twitch inside me as I let my head fall back in pure ecstasy.

"Cara... Fuck!" he cursed as he came, and I felt his warm seed travel through me and I was at the breaking point.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I came, and Damon slowed his pace as we both rode off our highs.

After a few more thrusts he pulled out of me, and I fell back onto the bed. He rolled over and collapsed on my right, and tugs me to his chest with his arm.

We laid there, a thin layer of sweat covering each of our bodies, and fell asleep mumbling 'I love yous' to one another in the dark.

* * *

**A/N: So a good happy ending for Damon and Cara :) I hope you enjoyed it, please leave me something to read in the reviews below! A big thanks to all of you who waited this long for me to update, I truly appreciate it. School starts for me on Wednesday, so I might not be able to update again until the weekend. **

**Thank you, beautiful readers!**

**xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey people! So I just wanted to say that I have found THE perfect daylight ring for Cara, and if you're still interested to see what it looks like, I've put the link up! Also, sadly, I am gonna have to change my update schedule from once a week, to once or twice a month because of school and busyness :( Ooh, one more thing- CARA AND DAMON DON'T ACTUALLY HAVE TELEPATHY. It's just a series of looks they share that say what needs to be said. Okay, onward...**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. **_

* * *

**Cara's POV**

Still laying in bed after last night's rondevu with Damon, my phone rang. I hadn't even realized it was almost 11 am!

It's Elena...

_"I'm suppose to help make the float for the Miss Mystic day parade. If I don't, I get the wrath of Caroline. But I wanted to check in first,"_ she rambled to me.

"Okay then...Well I'm _great_, especially after last night. Damon and I had some pretty steamy hot-"

_"OKAY DON'T NEED THE VISUAL, already heard enough of it last night. And I was asking about _Stefan_," _

"Damon warned you, Elena. We're grownups, we have sex, you need earplugs. It's just that simple."

_"Stefan. I wanted to check in about Stefan?"_

Damon stepped out of the shower, and walked across our whole room to a chair to get the towel. My eyes followed him the whole way before he winked and I snapped out of my trance, "Oh, him. He's terrible."

Concern jumped into her voice,_ "Why? What's wrong?" _

I sighed, "He's just back to boring, straight-legged, stick up the ass Stefan. You've successfully cured him of anything interesting about his personality," I said matter-of-factly.

Elena's eye-rolling was basically visible through the telephone. I broke the silence,

"So, did Uncle John mention anything to you about Damon and I taking a field trip with the Teacher?"

_"No, I've still been avoiding him. What's he up to?"_

"I don't know but I'd love it if you could find out for me!"

_"I don't know but- Hey, I've gotta go. I'm gonna be late."_

"Have fun with Caroline," I said sarcastically, then hung up.

Beep.

I got out of bed, hair a total rat's nest, and completely naked. I didn't bother trying to cover up if Damon wasn't either, so I walked passed him and into the bathroom, starting up the shower again. I could feel his eyes burning into me as I walked away...

I stepped in the steamy hot water and let it soak my hair, as I started to sing a tune that's been stuck in my head for daaaaays...

_"You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity_  
_The first time, every time when you touch me_  
_I make you bloom like a flower that you never seen_  
_Under the sun we are one buzzing energy,"_

"Time to wash, time to wash, wash my hair.. shampoo, shampoo... la-di da da da,"

_"And even when seasons change_  
_Our love still stays the same,"_

"Rinse and condition... rinse and condition... la la laaaa,"

_"You give me that hummingbird heartbeat_  
_Spread my wings and make me fly_  
_The taste of your honey is so sweet_  
_When you give me that hummingbird heartbeat_  
_Hummingbird heartbeat,"_

_"Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat_  
_Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat,"_

"Rinse it all out, brush-iddy-brush... and done!" I finished my little mash up of Hummingbird Heartbeat and my original Shower Song and turned off the shower. I stepped out and dried myself off with Damon's half-used towel, and then the soaking tips of my curly red hair. Stepping out from the ensuite I dropped the towel and walked over to the closet, taking a little time to figure out my outfit for the day.

Simultaneously I spotted Damon's grey shirt coming up the stairs, and my phone rang. I smirked casually at a drooling Damon and walked over to my nightstand and answered my phone, it was Ric.

"Hola, que pasa?"

_"You and Damon should come to the school. We all need to discuss what happened to me last night."_

"Well, hello to you too, Ricardo." I joked, while falling onto the bed and letting my damp hair flail out beside me.

(Yes I'm still naked.)

Damon was walking toward me now, and his eyes are _dark_. So I decided to tease him just a little bit more, "Sure, we'll be over ASAP, I just gotta get dressed."

_"It's half past eleven and you're not dressed?"_

"Eventful night, Ric. Let's leave it at that. Be there in twenty,"

Beep.

I tossed my Blackberry to the side and sat up on my elbows to see Damon. Standing there.. being all sexual.

"We have to go to school today," I stated.

Damon came closer and leaned over me, putting his weight all on one hand, Damon suddenly reached down and cupped my sex. I immediately feel hot, wet & horny. God what this man does to me.

"School can wait 'till after breakfast, can't it?" he asked with a smirk. I bit my bottom lip when he spread my juices and stroked my clit. I reached my face up, just centimeters from his, and I could feel him take a sharp intake of breath as my boobs brushed against his covered chest.

Leaving his question unanswered he kissed me passionately, and pushed me back onto the bed. Damon began to kiss his way down my stomach, caressing my hips and thighs with his sweet lips. I let my head fall back when a knot clenched deep and low in my belly, the anticipation of his next move. I felt his soft hair brush against the inside of my thighs, and I leaned onto my elbows to see him staring up at me with his icy blue eyes. He pushed my legs further part while wrapping one hand around the back of my right thigh.

He placed a kiss below my small triangle of pubic hair, and his tongue lashed out and struck my clit. Damon stroked up my now dripping wet slit with his tongue. My back arched off the bed and I spread my legs further apart for him.

"You taste so fucking good…" he murmured against my soaked folds, "You're so wet for me and I've barely touched you."

Damon's lips wrapped around my throbbing clit and began to suckle on it. I shrieked and trembled, my legs straining against his hold, trying to clench around his head. He moved his free hand up and grasped my left breast, teasing my nipple until it was erect. I moaned loudly and moved my hand to weave it through his raven hair.

"Damon! Ohhhh god, baby..."

My pleasure intensified rapidly when his long finger was pushed into my snug entrance. He pumped it in and out at a supernatural speed, the sound of his hand slapping quickly against my thighs almost to a hum. I screamed and moaned his name in pleasure as the knot deep in my belly finally released..

"AHHH! Fuck, DAMON!" He slowed his pace and removed his finger, replacing it with his tongue and licking up all my juices as I came crashing down from my high. I fell onto my back, panting and overwhelmed and D kissed up my stomach, dipping his tongue in my navel and all the way up to the valley between my breasts and then onto the bed and laid his full body weight into me.

"Delicious as always, Cara Ann..." He hummed into my neck. I lifted his head and stroked the sides of his smooth, shaved face and looked at him with hooded eyes..

"Mmm..." I mumbled out of words and kissed him tenderly. We layed like that for a few minutes until his 165 pounds of muscle got too heavy and he rolled off of me. I sighed with a smile, feeling refreshed and very, very loved...

Then reality struck.

"Shit! I have to get dressed!" I got up quickly and vamp sped to the closet. Deciding that I would pull out one piece of patterned clothing and just make an outfit from that, I ended up with a white spandex skirt that had an aztec pattern in black, pink, turquoise and I got a greyish-white cami and a pink knit cardigan, pulled on some sheer black stockings since it was cold, and grabbed my pink pair of hidden-wedge sneakers. I threw some random gold jewelry on a vwala! Done getting dressed within 2 minutes!

"Cara, why in such a rush?" D asked casually from the bed. I put his comment on the backburner and sed into the bathroom, quickly and messily tied half of my curly wet hair back in a twist, and them tightlined my eyes with some black liner and applied mascara. I rushed back into the bedroom, grabbed my black fringe purse from the closet and quickly transferred my necessities into the bag while replying to Damon,

"Because I told Ric we'd be at the school in twenty minutes!"

He got off the bed and walked towards me, "That's perfectly possible, why are you freaking out?"

I chuckled and looked at him with a smile, "I said that_ before you had breakfast. _Now we gotta go."

I grabbed his hand and led his giggling ass downstairs, grabbed my car keys and raced Darcy to the school. Over the car ride Damon talked me into realizing that it wasn't our life's obligation to be responsible for Stefan and Elena's teenage drama and what happens to their teacher...

We're allowed to be an hour late!

So we walked calmly through the halls of Mystic Falls High until we reached Alaric's history class. Damon walked in first to Ric's friendly greeting,

"You're late."

I smirked at Ric and jabbed my thumb towards D, "Sorry, dog ate my...nevermind." I stopped on two points;

(a) The rest was very private and sexual information between Damon and I

(b) Elena and Stefan looked worried and scared shitless.

Damon seemed to notice too and asked, "Why all the furrowed brows?"

"I saw Isobel last night," Ric stated.

"Wait, Isobel's here?" I asked, he nodded, "In town?" He nodded again.

Damon looked at me with wide eyes and I began pacing the room and asking questions.

"Did you ask her about uncle John? Are they working together?"

"No."

Damon leaned on a desk, "No they're not?"

"No, I didn't ask her."

I continued, "Well what about the invention?"

"I didn't ask."

"Does she know about the tomb vampires?"

"I don't know."

Damon stood back up and mocked, "Did words completely escape you?"

"Yeah I was a little to distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions!" he snapped at us.

I stopped pacing and sat on the desk Damon had been leaning on.

Damon broke the silence, "Well what does she want?"

"She wants to see me, Damon," Elena answered. I furrow my brows in concern...

Harsh for Elena. And I'm not being sarcastic.

Stefan catches my eye, "Alaric's supposed to set up a meeting, we don't know why or what she wants."

I look back at Elena, "Sweetie, you don't have to see her if you don't want to..."

"I don't really have a choice," she mumbled.

"She's threatening to going on a killing spree," Alaric informed us.

Damon shuffled over to me and smacked his lips, "Oh- I take it that's not okay with you guys?"

"I wanna do it," Elena stated, "I wanna meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it."

**XXxxXxXxxXXXxX**

"We should be IN THERE!" Damon yelled.

I'm pacing again, only this time out in town square with only Damon and Ric by my side.

"No. Isobel made it clear to stay out of the building while her and Elena catch up," Ric told me.

I scoffed, "I'm not gonna kill her in a crowded restaurant."

"You're not gonna kill her _period_. Neither one of you," Alaric said, wagging his finger from me to Damon.

"She ruined your life, and you still wanna protect her?" Damon asked.

"She's my wife," he said.

Damon and I both gave him a weird look.

"Was. Was my wife... I looked for the woman I married but she wasn't there. Whoever that is... is cold and detached."

"Yeah, she's given up her humanity!" I stated matter-of-factly.

I stopped pacing and Ric looked at me with furrowed brows, "Ya see I don't get that. Stefan has his humanity, he's a good guy. Damon's a dick and he kills people and you're a crazy little fireball, yet you still have the humanity to love each other," Damon came to my side and hugged me close when he said this. "But with Her there was.. There was _nothing_."

I crossed my arms, Damon dropping his hand to my skirtline, and contemplated my next move;

"You can turn it off. It's like a button you can push. But, ya see, Stefan's different- he wants to the human experience, he wants to feel _every episode_ of How I Met Your Mother so he keeps his feelings on. But the problem is that being a vampire your instinct is _not_ to feel," I told him.

"Isobel chose the easy road," Damon continued, "No guilt, no shame, no regret. I mean come on, if you could turn it off, wouldn't you?"

"You have," Ric stated/asked.

"Of course I have, both of us, at one point or another. That's why we're so fun to be around."

Damon turned us away from Ric and we walked around the towns square until we left and went to find out where Isobel lived.

**XXxxXxxXxXxxXX**

"Uh oh, Cara. You got me again! I hope I'm wearing my good underwear," Damon joked. After a few glasses of wine, Damon and I were sat in Isobel's living room playing strip poker. I was just in my skirt, bra, and black stockings. Damon, on the other hand, was about to unzip his pants when Isobel walked in, shooing away her half-naked minions that liked to watch.

"Wow, it's just one blast from the past to another," she said. I put my tank back on and Damon put his grey button up over his shoulders.

"No no no, please don't stop on my behalf," Isobel said. I walked forward a few steps,

"It's good to see you Isobel. I was just having fun with my naughty hunk of man," I bragged. I remember her having a bit of a crush on Damon from when he turned her... I'd brought her home to him as a gift and Isobel took it a little too seriously.

But hey, we ended up sharing her and killing her, so what's the harm?

"How'd you find me?" she asked with a smile. Damon sped forward so he was just inches away from her face,

"Went through all the bank-owned neighborhood foreclosures and found the most expensive one," he stated seductively.

"Ohh, hmmhmm, I should've known. You're the one who taught me that," she flirted. I let this continue under tight watch...

Damon knows what he's doing.

"What're you really doing here?" she asked seriously.

I came next to Damon and moved towards Isobel, "Well you caused quite a stir. Came into town, saw everyone except the one who made you," I twirled the ends of her hair flirtaciously, "I'm a little hurt."

"I'm so sorry," she hugged me, but then grabbed my curls and yanked my head to the side, "Did you bring the device?"

I escaped her hold and she walked away. Touching my head I moaned, "Oww."

A low groan escaped from Damon's chest, "What are you doing with John Gilbert?"

"We dated a few times when we were young... He was a little bit in love with me," she taunted.

Damon rolled his eyes, "I'm sure, one of many. Now what do you want with this little invention?"

"Me personally? I don't want anything with it, I'm just doing what I'm told."

She walked up really close to Damon, and I suppressed a growl. He grasped her chin and brought her face up to his. My fangs protruded and it took everything in me to keep myself grounded.

But like I said, Damon knows what he's doing and I trust him with everything in me.

"You know, Damon, we're on the same side, you and I."

I guess Isobel is completely ignoring the face that I'm here; that Damon and I are a _team_.

"Oh yeah, what side is that?" he replied.

"Katherine's." I clenched my fists at the sound of her name "She wants John Gilbert to have the device, and I think you and I both know she does rueful things when she doesn't get what she wants..."

Damon pushed her off of him and stood by me, "Why are you doing her dirty work?"

"Don't kill the messenger. We both know that you can't control Katherine, Damon. She does what she wants," Isobel stated.

He scoffed and stepped toward her, "So do I."

She sped up to him, "Oh really, Damon? You do?"

Damon chuckled and she lifted her lips centimeters from his, and I stood idly by. I can assure you Damon wouldn't DARE kiss another woman.

Although it pissed me off to think another woman would DARE to kiss him.

"Ohh, yeahhh... What should we do now?" she asked seductively.

Damon pushed her off of him forcefully, "By we, I say Cara and I should do what we want to do. You can watch," Damon spat. He then speeds at me, dipping me back so that my hair whisps the floor and he crashes his lips into mine and shoves his tongue in my mouth, forcefully making out with me. I smile inwardly knowing that Isobel is recovering, and witnessing us together with a scowl on her face.

I push Damon into the couch, and rather than straddling him I go for Isobel and push her back into the ground with my hand wrapped around her throat, finally letting out the anger that was building form earlier.

"Now that I've got your attention, listen up. You do not come into my town, threatening people I care about. Going after Elena? BAD MOVE. Flirting with my man? I'll rip you to _pieces _because I DO believe in killing the messenger. You know why?" I whispered, "because it sends a message."

She tried to get up but I smashed her head into the floor and continued, "Katherine wants something from me? Tell the little bitch to come get it herself."

I got up and grabbed Damon around the waist protectively and we walked out, I shielded my fangs with my lips as we went back to my car. I tossed my keys to Damon as I got in on the passenger side, and he slipped in the drivers seat. I sat there, with throbbing fangs and bloodshot eyes, waiting for him to drive us home.

"Can we g-"

"You can't do that," Damon interrupted. His eyes met mine and he leaned in, "You can't just pretend like that didn't mean anything. Caring so much about Elena... It's like you want to be her friend or something."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't care about Ele-"

"Yes you do. I saw that it there- You were trying to protect her from Isobel. I don't like it either, the way she's targeting that poor girl, but Cara, you have to stay focused. Elena's not our problem," Damon reached over and placed a hand on my nearly bare thigh.

Shit. He's right.. I close my eyes with a sigh and let my head fall against the seat.

"I know, Damon. Elena really doesn't mean that much to me. It's just that... Stefan's happy, and I-" I stopped there.

I have no clue what I'm saying... I don't think I want to say it.

"Babe, you can tell me. Trust me," he urged. I looked back at Damon and searched his eyes... I think I know what to say.

"It's the first time I've seen Stefan happy in such a long time... I just feel like I should be happy he's doing so well. So I guess I've been trying to see Elena from his point of view- the damsel in distress, the little duckling with a broken wing. Like wanting to help and protect her from this crazy, fucked up world. But it's hard for me to get that because.. well, to be totally honest I think she's kind of snooty."

He chuckled, "_Kind of_ snooty. Sure."

I smiled, and I could feel my fangs at my lip, "Well yeah. So I guess I just want to be a part of Stefan's happiness for once... I know it's weird-"

"No, it's not," Damon argued, "I've been getting that lately too. I almost feel bad for him in a way... I mean, damn. _Me_, feeling sorry for _Stefan_. This is a fucked up world."

I leaned over the gear shift and kissed him quickly on the lips, "Hell yeah it is."

"You got that John's her father, right?" Damon asked.

"Elena's?" he nodded, "Yep."

D smiled and turned the keys in the ignition, heading home. I turned on the radio quietly and we listened to some light classic rock.

"Babe, you realize you're still all vamped," Damon said.

"Oh. I guess I didn't. My fangs kinda hurt," I stated.

"Maybe it's from all that growling," he joked. I laughed and leaned across to kiss his cheek.

He smiled and quickly kissed my forehead before pulling into the driveway to the house. We walked into the front living room, hand in hand. When we stepped foot into the library, headed down to the parlor, we were ambushed by three teenagers leaning against the desk.

"Damon, Cara! Hi! How has your day been so far?" Elena asked.

I rolled my eyes and put my free hand on my hip, "What do you want?"

I ain't no fool to sweet talk!

"We just wanted to talk to you," Stefan said.

"About what?" Damon asked.

"About the device," Bonnie stated.

She may be judgy, but at least she's honest.

Damon and I shared a look, "What about it?" he asked

"We want to give it to Isobel,"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT. I'm not giving the device to Isobel, so she can give it to John, who's gonna turn around and use it to kill me!"

"And me," I added, "I like being a living.../dead person!"

"But it'll be useless, Bonnie can take it's power away," Elena argued.

Damon scoffed, "I don't trust her."

"I can remove the original spell," Bonnie butted in.

"John and Isobel will never know," Elena added.

"No, no- I can get Jeremy my own way," Damon said.

"Really? How you gonna do that?" Stefan asked, "Because Isobel's a vampire and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk in the _door_."

Damon disregarded Stefan's reasoning and I looked over to Bonnie, "Are you even up to this?" She gave me a weird look,

"I mean, no offense, but you're no Emily Bennett," I crossed my arms over my bosom, "Emily knew what she was doing."

"I've been practicing," Bonnie said.

I scoffed, "It's not piano lessons, honey."

Suddenly she got up from leaning on the desk and walked right up to me, "What's your favorite book?"

"...What?" I rolled my eyes.

"Name a book. Any. Book."

I tapped my chin, "Name a book... How about 'Gone with the Wind,' Margaret Mitchell?"

Bonnie walked to the edge of the desk, and stood there in concentration for a minute. A book flew into my hands and Damon looked at it and stated,

"Margaret Mitchell...You know, I've always loved the name Scarlett," he told me, then looked back at Bonnie, "Great trick."

"We're doing this, Damon," Elena said, "And we're doing this my way. Give me the device."

Damon half-smiled at me and she continued, "We're wasting time here!"

"Hmm, I don't trust you," I said pointing at Bonnie, "My Damon tried to kill you."

"Hmm, you're right. You can't trust me."

"But you can trust me," Stefan said, stepping forward. He looked down at me, and I contemplated this.

I looked to Damon, and he...

He trusted him. I could see it in his eyes.

I reached over and slid my hand into Damon's back pocket, pulling out the strange device, and placed it in Stefan's hand.

"Thank you, Cara."

I rolled my eyes and leaned back into Damon and he walked us down to the couch a few steps down, into the parlor.

We sat down, and soon followed Stefan and Elena who sat down on the couch across from us. Bonnie stayed up at the desk, flipping through the grimoire with the device by her side.

"So, how long is this gonna take?" I asked up to the witch.

"I'll have to find the right spell and study it for a few minutes before conducting it on the device. Less than five minutes," She replied.

I sagged into Damon and rubbed my head, the hunger's still eating at me.

"You okay?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, just haven't fed in a while."

Without a word, Damon rolled up his sleeve, and offered me his right arm.

"Aw, baby," I gushed and kissed him tenderly. I pulled back and he smiled at me as my face changed. I took his hand in mine and kissed his pulsepoint, and closing my eyes I slowly slid my fangs in and he released a moan of pleasure.

"Eww, can you not do that in front of me? Seriously," Stefan turned away, and Damon moaned again.

I unhooked myself and looked up at Stefan slightly, blood lining my mouth, and smiled, "Why? Does this bother you?" I latched back onto Damon and he pulled me onto his lap with his left hand, pulling me back against his chest and biting into my own neck.

"Stefan, surely you've seen vampires drink from their spouse," Elena asked, slightly confused.

Stefan groaned again, then answered Elena, "Well I have, but it's not something you want to see. Blood-sharing is really intimate, they're basically... Well, it's kind of a ridiculously intense, almost spiritual experience- but with the pleasure of something along the lines of making out and... oral sex," Elena gagged a bit and Stefan stopped talking.

I detached from Damon's arm again as he released his hook on me, the wound immediately closing. I let out a moan and wrapped my right arm around his neck and kissed him hard. Just when he was starting to respond, Stefan and Elena ran up into the library shielding themselves, and Bonnie yelled,

"I'm ready!"

"Just get one with it, please! Take my attention away from that," Elena shrieked, nodding towards us.

I giggled a little and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and winked at her ;)

I slid off Damon and he kissed my cheek, then we walked up the few steps to the library area. We all stood at a good distance from the desk, where Bonnie had lit a candle and placed the device open on the table in front of her. She closed her eyes and lifted her hands above the device, and slowly the gears inside levitated. The lights flickered, the fireplace roared to life, and the candle's flame flew up a few inches.

Typical witchy stuff.

Then the device dropped, Bonnie opened her eyes, and as calm as a cucumber she said,

"Done."

"Great, now what?" Damon asked.

Elena walked over to the device and put it back together, "Now we give it to Isobel."

**XxXXXxXxxXxXXxx**

"Did you see her? It looked like she was about to barf," I whispered to Damon.

We're standing in the dark in the middle of town square with Stefan, waiting for Isobel to show up.

"I thought she might," he whispered back with a smile.

"Can you please stop talking about it? I think you scarred her for life," Stefan whisper-yelled back.

Jeez. Calm down.

"Whatever," I replied. I'd traded the pink knit sweater for my black leather jacket since it'd gotten colder, and I hugged it tight around me as I saw the chilling Isobel approach Elena.

"Where's the device?" she asked.

"Where's my brother?"

"Give me the device, this isn't a negotiation," Isobel said sharply.

Elena crossed her arms, "Where's my brother?"

"Do you really think that I came alone?" Behind Elena two of Isobel's compelled minions appeared. I positioned myself ready to attack, stepping forward with the other two Salvatore's as Elena said,

"Do you really think that I came alone?" Isobel turned around and saw us three, and I smirked devilishly at her. She turned back to Elena,

"For God's sake, call home."

"What?"

"Call home, ask to speak to your brother Jeremy."

Wow, how freaking stupid do I feel right now. Sure enough, Elena hung up the phone with her safe little brother, in the hands of Uncle John and Aunt Jenna.

"You were never gonna hurt him," Elena stated.

"No, I was gonna kill him."

Elena frowned, and Isobel continued, "Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me... I don't have any."

"But you took a risk! At the Grill you told me that Cara would give the device to Stefan, how'd you know?"

"Because she pity's his undying puppy love."

Elena shot a look at him, and Stefan's gaze dropped to his feet.

Damon and I looked to each other, and had one of our famous telepathic conversations,

_D: You know she's right._

_Me: Oh, shut up. _

_D: I hope he knows I'll kill him if he makes a move,_

_Me: He won't. He loves Elena... But sometimes I feel like it's me in the back of his mind._

Elena walked up to Isobel and gave her the invention, "Thank you. For being a monumental disappointment- Keeps the memory of my _real_ mother perfectly intact."

"Goodbye, Elena," Isobel paused dramatically, and as Elena walked away she continued, "As long as you have the younger Salvatore on your arm, and the other hopelessly devoted to Cara, you're in for friction. Katherine was smart, she got out. But we all know you're not Katherine."

And then she walked away.

Stefan went over to console Elena, and hugged her to him, normal stuff. But when they turned, Elena shot a loving look at Damon, to which he scrunched his nose in disgust. They turned again and Stefan gave me the same look, and that's when Damon turned us around and we left.

**XxxXxXXXxxX**

Damon was just pouring a drink when Stefan and Elena walked into the parlour.

"Would you like one?" Damon asked politely.

"Or would you rather me throw it in your face?" I asked.

I didn't call either one of them out because frankly- I'd throw that whiskey into either of their faces.

Stefan sighed, "Say it. Whatever it is- purge. Get it out."

"It's about what Isobel said," Damon said calmly.

"What about it?" Elena asked him.

See? Have you noticed how she does that? Only replies to _Damon_, only willingly talks to _Damon_. Ugh, bitch.

Damon sighed and sipped his drink, "Well, if this wasn't part of your knowledge, Katherine kinda-sorta was _obsessed_ with me."

"And Stefan kinda-sorta was _in love_ with me," I added.

"Was not," Stefan whined.

See? Any mention of the old days and he turns right back into that in-denial, little 16-year-old boy with the hopeless crush.

"You can see how this was a deadly mixture of emotions," Damon stated.

"That's what got them together. Katherine wanting both Salvatore's to herself, but in the end neither really loved her," I said matter-of-factly. I walked up to Elena's face and I said,

"So at the risk of sounding like a threatening, jealous wife-"

"Oh, there's no risk, you do. And you're not married yet," she said. I rolled my eyes,

"Right, whatever, same thing- history will not be repeating itself. In our concern," I nodded back to Damon, "You understand what I'm saying?"

"Ya, sure," Elena said a small goodbye to Stefan before walking out of the room cautiously and out to her car to leave.

Damon sped up to Stefan threateningly, "Do _you_ understand?"

"Yes, man, whatever. I love Elena," he said.

I could basically see him sweating.

"And I try to consider us friends, and in all honesty as her friend I wasn't looking forward to telling her the truth anyway. I'll let you do it, since you love her so much," I said, taking a sip of Damon's drink.

Stefan rolled his eyes, "What truth?"

"You know, about John? Cause I know you two don't like to keep secrets from each other," Damon answered.

Worded like a question but spoken annoyedly like words, "What are you talking about."

Damon scoffed, "Are we the only ones around here who have the ability to put two and two together?"

I downed the rest of the drink and slammed the glass onto the table, "Isobel. Hellooo?" Stefan shrugged.

"She dated John when she was fifteen, she gets pregnant, and ends up at the doctor's office of John's_ brother_. Now what do you think John's role is in all this, hm?"

"I mean," Damon interrupted, "come on. Think about it, I'll wait. You get it? You there yet? Hmm?" he teased, looking at his watch.

Stefan just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, but after thinking about what we said for just a slight moment, he says,

"So you think that, _John_ is Elena's... _father_?"

"Ding ding ding ding ding!" I shouted.

"And what proof do you have?" he scoffed.

"Psh, we don't need any proof. That's a DNA test for John, Elena, and Maury Povich to deal with."

Damon put away the liquor, "But I know that you do well with these great, big bombshells- so I'll let you deal with it. Sleep tight."

I smiled, then Damon and I walked upstairs to bed.

The moment we walked into our room, I kicked off my shoes/heels and jumped onto the bed with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Damon asked with a smile, flopping down next to me. I turned to my left and sat up on my elbow.

"It felt good telling her off," I pecked his lips and skipped to the bathroom.

"I know how you feel," he called out to me. I took my hair out, and pulled it all back. I wiped off my makeup, then went back into the bedroom to get undressed.

"Stefan definitely knows not to make a move now," I said. Damon smirked and took off his jacket then started undoing his shirt. I peeled off my skirt, dragging the pantyhose along with it, then my tank.

"You taking a shower tonight?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, gonna braid my hair for tomorrow."

Sometimes I take a shower at night, too, so it's wet when I french braid it, making slightly bigger/fuller curls than my natural ones for the next morning.

Damon came behind me, and brushed my messy curls over my shoulder and unclasping my bra he asked, "Can I join?"

I smiled and turned around, letting my bra fall off my shoulders, and kissed him. Short and sweet.

I pulled back and mumbled, "Only if you wash me."

"Gladly," Damon agreed and took off his pants, then jogged to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. I slid off my panties and quickly ran into the bathroom, sliding in the shower before Damon. I stepped under the steamy hot water and closed my eyes, letting it wash over and cleanse my face. With my eyes closed I turned around and leaned my head back, feeling the water seep through my mane and soak it down to a dark, unrecognizable red. I reached my hands back to ring it out and bring it over my shoulder. I stepped forward, out of the water, and opened my eyes just as Damon stepped in.

Without nothing but a smile he grabbed my bottle of my lilac, lavender and vanilla scented shampoo and poured some into his hands.

"Turn around," he instructed. I obeyed, and I closed my eyes as the water cascaded over my breasts. I hummed as Damon's lathered hands found my scalp and he slowly massaged the shampoo into my hair from head to tip. I turned back around and kissed him on the lips, but he disconnected quickly with a smile and told me,

"Tilt your head back." Once again I followed his commands and tilted my head into the hot stream of the water, placing my hands blindly on Damon for stability until I found his shoulders. Smiling, I traced my hands down the front of his body and he tousled my soapy hair to rinse it in the water.

What a _body_... Through his small patch of chest hair, down his ribs and over all eight (yes eight) of his abdominal muscles. But rather than continuing down, I giggled and grabbed his hips and pulled him into me. He grabbed my hair into one of his hands and I opened my eyes, seeing him smirk down at me.

"Hi."

"Hi," he replied, then kissed me. Again, it ended sooner than I wanted it to, and he turned me around before falling under trance of my disapproving pout. I could here him squirt my lavender/vanilla conditioner into his hands, then rubbing them together and he wove his large fingers through my wet curls. I turned around again, and switched our positions so that he was under the water. I took his own body wash and dolloped a small dose of the Damon-scented soap onto our loofah.

He looked down at me and I started from his shoulders, then across his collarbone and over his chest. By then he'd pulled me into him and a boyish grin was spread wide on his face; the kind of smile that reminded you he was physically only twenty-four. I continued my lather down his stomach, and then turned him around before going further.

I could see him peeking over his shoulder at me, smiling to himself because I had to stand on my toes to properly reach his back. I went all the wad down, making no move whatsoever. Ya know, we can have a sweet, couple-y shower with no sexual intentions every once in awhile.

Note: _once in awhile_

He returned the favor, then we switched spots again so I could wash the creme rinse out of my hair, then Damon kissed my shoulder and stepped out. I hummed a piece of a melody for the next few minutes while I was finishing up, and by the time I slipped out Damon was already waiting for me in bed, his hair still damp. But I saw that on the counter, Damon already got out my brush, two hair ties, and a pick comb out for me- how sweet!

I towel dried my hair and body, then brushed my locks all the way down smooth, and the tips reached my bellybutton. I took the styling comb and parted my hair just above the middle of my left eye, then at the back of my head angled it back to the middle.

I mean, nobody looks good in middle parts. Come on.

I french braided each side close to my head, then tied the ends with the two elastics. I put the brush and the comb away, and walked back to our room and slipped into my side of the bed, turning off the side lamp. I kissed Damon's lips and he whispered,

"Goodnight," pulled me back against his chest and wrapping his right arm over my waist.

I snuggled into him a bit more and sighed, "Night, love you."

"You too."

* * *

**A/N: So a sweet night for the two (almost) married lovebirds, and a not-so sweet night for the younger ones. So, SO sorry for the wait... It's been a hell of a month. Like I said I'm gonna have to reduce updates to just once or twice a month, but the chapters will be longer and more refined. Please, please review! It's what motivates me to write. Thanks to all of you who've stuck around, favoriting and following! It's so great to have readers! Well, I better go eat dinner..**

**So farewell for now,**

**xoxo**


End file.
